MLP FIM and EQG Adaptations and Own Stories
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Collection of Various Adaptations of MLP FIM and Equestria Girls Stories, or all new stories coming from my imagination.
1. The Cart Before the Ponies

Hello readers and welcome to a new folder with adaptations and own stories of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This first one you're about to read is one of the Season 6 episodes, Number 14 to be exact. Now in case you're wondering, I don't know when I'll be posting another story for this folder. The next one could be an adaptation, or it could be a new story, you'll just have to be patient. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this story, and I love to hear what you think of it. Oh and one more thing, see if you can spot the references I wrote into this adaptation.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **The Cart Before the Ponies**_

 _ **Based on the Original 2016 Episode, and Adapted by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Apple Bloom was at the kicthen table eating breakfast with Granny Smith. Strangely though, there was no sign of Applejack or Big Mac, "Granny, where are Applejack and Big Mac?"

"Oh they'll be here soon," Granny Smith answered. "They're just getting something very special."

"Very special?" Apple Bloom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes indeedy," she nodded. She picked up her now empty plate and brought it over towards the kitchen sink. She looked out the window and smiled, "in fact, they're back now."

With her breakfast nearly complete, Apple Bloom ran outside to see what Big Mac and Applejack were bringing in. She was surprised to see them hauling long carts full of blocks of wood.

"Are we building a new barn?" Apple Bloom was confused at the sight that was before her.

Big Mac and Applejack stopped to regain their breath, "nope," replied Big Mac with a shake of his head.

"Nah, this wood isn't for a barn Apple Bloom, all these blocks of wood are for the Annual Applewood Derby race," explained Applejack. "Each of these blocks will be used to make racing carts of any type, then a team of two ponies will race them through Ponyville and the surronding area."

A frown came to Apple Bloom's face, "oh, that's nice."

The tradition of the Applewood Derby race had been around for as long as Ponyville been around, but Apple Bloom had never been allowed to race in it as she had been too young.

"Oh cheer up honey," smiled Granny Smith as she stepped outside. "We haven't even told you the best part yet."

"What? Am I going to be a judge?"

"Nope," Big Mac answered.

Applejack smiled and walked up to her sister, "you're going to be racing in the Applewood Derby this year. You're finally old enough to race in it."

A big wide smile came to Apple Bloom's face, and she jumped into the air with joy.

"I get to race in the Applewood Derby!"

It wasn't just Apple Bloom that was allowed to race this year. As the day wore on, they found that many of Apple Bloom's classmates were entering too. Diamond Tiara turned up with Starlight Glimmer.

"Howdy you two, why are you racing together?"

"Cause daddy's out of town for the next few days," explained Diamond Tiara, "and my mother..." she paused, "well let's just say she finds this sort of thing beneath her."

"So she asked for me," said Starlight, "and since I've never been part of a race before, I'd thought it'd be a good idea to try it out, and work with a new friend."

"Well alirghty then, just sign your names, and follow Big Mac to your tent."

Both Diamond Tiara and Starlight Glimmer signed their names, and followed Big Mac to their tent. There, they found not only the block of wood, but plenty of tools and paper so they could work on a design plan together.

"By the way Apple Bloom, have you thought up what you want the cart to be like?"

Apple Bloom gasped to hear that question, "you mean, I get to come up with the design too?"

"You betcha," Applejack nodded.

Apple Bloom once jumped into the air with joy, "this is going to be the best derby race ever!"

"Indeed it will be my dear," said another voice. Both ponies looked in surprise to see Rarity and Sweetie Belle walking up to sign up. Sweetie Belle was beaming while Rarity was all smiles.

"Rarity? You actually want to join in on the derby?"

"But of course Darling, it's a fun event for the whole family, and there's nothing like the wind blowing through one's mane. I love everything to do with derby racing, but I'm going to love it even more this year."

"That's because Rarity and I are going to build a cart together, and race it!" cheered Sweetie Belle.

"And since this is going to be Sweetie Belle's first race, I decided to let her design it and later drive it."

Applejack smiled, "well now, that's certainly different from a pony who didn't want to join in the Sister Hooves social at first."

"Er yes well..." Rarity blushed in embarrassment.

Sweetie Belle just giggled and signed both sister's names down. Granny Smith then lead them to their tent. As they left though, Apple Bloom was concerned, "we got almost everypony here, but I'm not seeing Scootaloo. Where is she?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Scootaloo, I'm sure she's already asking Rainbow Dash if she wants to join her in the race."

Applejack was indeed correct. Using the hot air balloon, she went up towards Rainbow Dash's house to speak with her about the derby race, "are you kidding? Of course I'll help you Scootaloo, I love Derby racing!"

"Have you entered the Applewood derby before?"

"No, but I have been in the Cloudsdale Derby, five times to be honest." She pointed a hoof over to a picture frame, which had five blue ribbons, all of which had a '1' on them. "I'll never forget it, the excitment of the crowds, the wind in my mane, and my super cart racing at great speeds."

She thought back to when she was a filly and remembered that feeling, _"This is awesome!"_ she remembered cheering years before.

"That's what I'm looking forward to experiencing too," smiled Scootaloo. "But first, we need to sign up."

"Then let's go."

They were almost out the door when Rainbow Dash stopped, "hold on a second, I'll go get my old blueprints for my race-cart. I'm sure the design can still work for the Applewood derby."

"Oh okay." Scootaloo was a little disappointed, "I was actually hoping we could use a design I made. Oh well, I'm sure Rainbow Dash will allow me to make the cart look smashing. Yeah I'm sure she will."

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to find her old blueprints and once outside, she grabbed hold of the rope for the balloon, and flew both herself and Scootaloo down to Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Sweetie Belle was drawing up a design for her cart. It didn't look like it would be the fastest, but it still looked fastastic, "What do you think sis?"

"It's lovely Sweetie Belle, and I'm sure, even if you don't win the race, you'll still win a prize for the most stylish cart."

"They actually have prizes for that?"

"Oh yes indeed. I almost won one myself when I was a filly. It looked grand, but the judges gave me second place."

Sweetie Belle was surprised to hear this, "you won second place? Then who won first place?"

Rarity looked over to one of the other areas and saw Derpy, the grey pegasus with wonky eyes. She was there with Dinky, a little unicorn pony from Sweetie Belle's class.

"She won first prize. I felt disappointed that day..." she paused as she thought back to when she was a filly, crying out her eyes as Derpy took home the prize, "but now, we're going to beat her and take that ribbon."

"Uh Sis, I just want to have fun here."

"Huh? Oh right, silly me. Can't let my pride get in the way, this is suppose to be for fun. And we will have fun," she smiled, "Cause we're doing this together."

"Together," smiled Sweetie Belle and gave her big sister a hug, to which she got a hug back.

At that very moment, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrived, "you're lucky Rainbow Dash," said Applejack, "the sheet's nearly full, there's only enough room for the two of you."

Rainbow Dash grabbed a pencil with her mouth and quickly wrote down their names, "I'd say there's no more room now."

"Alrighty then, we'll lead you to your area."

As they walked past the other tents, Scootaloo took the time to look at all the other carts. She was amazed by many of the sleek designs, and interesting concepts being thought up.

"They're fine I guess," said Rainbow Dash, "but our's will be the fastest."

"Actually Rainbow Dash, I've been thinking that I want to win the prize for most unique looking cart," said Scootaloo. "We'll still use your design on it, but I was thinking on...hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah, unique and fast, got it."

Applejack and Apple Bloom looked to each with worried looks. They knew from past experiences that Rainbow Dash sometimes didn't listen to other ponies' ideas, and this would lead them and herself into trouble.

Once they reached their area, Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash aside.

"Look Rainbow, I know you're excited to be entering into this race, but try and work with Scootaloo on how to design your cart. Don't let your desire to win get the better of you."

"Yeah yeah, we'll be fine." But Rainbow Dash wasn't really paying attention.

Normally Applejack would just give up on trying to convince Rainbow Dash another way, but since Scootaloo was partnered with her, she was concered for the little pegasus.

"It's not about speed and power Rainbow Dash, it's about having fun."

"Yeah I got it, speed and power."

Applejack sighed and walked over to Scootaloo so she could whisper to her, "Rainbow may not listen to you, so if you can, try and put in your own ideas without her knowing."

"Okay, I'll try," said Scootaloo a little worried.

That however was easier said than done. Scootaloo tried to present her own ideas to Rainbow Dash, but she would take no notice and go on with her original design plans. Scootaloo then tried to add things to the cart to make it more original, but they were barely on there before Rainbow Dash kicked them off, or threw them away.

"Hey, this is a team effort! It's not just your cart!"

"But we are working as a team, I build and you will race it."

"What?! That's not how this is suppose to work, look at everypony else." Scootaloo pointed to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, who were working together to build Sweetie's design, and were smiling the entire time. The same could said for Applejack and Apple Bloom as they were building a fast sleek cart. Pretty much everypony was working like that, even Diamond Tiara and Starlight Glimmer. "Now see, that's how we're suppose to be working. At least let me add some wings on the sides for a unique look."

"Sorry Squirt, but you can't mess with perfection. However, you can get me something."

"And what would that be?"

"A glass of Apple Cider, I'm thirsty."

Scootaloo growled loudly and stormed off angerily. This caught the attention of everypony nearby, except for Rainbow Dash. She just continued working on her cart.

"For Pony's Sake Rainbow Dash," groaned Applejack, "you're certainly not being loyal now."

The carts took a couple of days to build and complete, but soon they were finished. Diamond Tiara and Starlight Glimmer were the last to finish, but they were proud of their cart. All the ponies were proud, except Scootaloo. The cart was nothing like what she wanted, it was Rainbow Dash's design all the way.

"Alright everypony, listen up!" Applejack called to the ponies. "You have all done great work on your carts, but with twelve hours to go, as per tradition, you are not allowed to do anymore work on the carts, and this year, as a special treat, the youngest members of the team will get to be in the driver's seat."

"YAY!" cheered the fillies and colts.

Diamond Tiara looked nervous, "I don't know if I can drive, I haven't had much experience."

Starlight gave her a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine Diamond, just remain calm and remember to have fun."

Diamond Tiara smiled, "I'm glad you're my partner Starlight, you're the best."

Starlight's smile grew even bigger at that moment. That smile however faded when she saw Rainbow Dash sneaking back into her area, "what is Rainbow up to now? I hope she's not planning on cheating."

Sadly, Starlight was right on the mark. Rainbow Dash was planning on cheating. Once ahead, she wanted to stay ahead, and with a saddlebag full of tools, she was able to do just that.

The next day came. A special track had been placed around the streets of Ponyville, through the outskirts and even into the Everfree forest. It looked to be an exciting race this year. They even brought in three commentators to comment on the action.

"Good afternoon fillies and gentlecolts, and welcome to the annual Applewood Derby," said one of them, who was called Hoofson. "This year, we're in for a special treat."

"Yes indeed Hoofson," said Hamburger, the second commenting pony. "This year, with many young fillies and colts joining the race, they will be racing in the driver's seat."

"And the track this year is even longer than ever before," added the third pony, who went by the name of Mayflower. "It's about 3 and a half feet longer than last year, which breaks the record for the longest derby track in the history of..."

"Yes thank you Mayflower for that," interupted Hoofson. "And now, can the racers please come to the starting line?"

Starlight and Diamond Tiara were first to the line, then they were followed by Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and with Applejack and Apple Bloom following close behind.

"Nice carts," smiled Diamond Tiara, "you guys are definetly going to win prizes this year."

"I don't know about that," said Apple Bloom as she watched the other carts come to the line. "We'll be lucky if we're in the top five. But the important thing is to have fun."

"You got that right Little Sister," smiled Applejack.

Rarity was proud of her little sister, "You sure do know how to make a good looking, and quite functional cart Sweetie. I better watch my job, or I could be forced out of business."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "you don't need to worry about that Rarity, cause I can never make dresses as good as you. Besides, this was a team effort."

"Speaking of team effort," said Applejack, "Where are Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo?"

The last cart to come up to the start line was their cart, but to everypony's surprise, Rainbow Dash was in the Driver's seat, and Scootaloo was in the back.

"Rainbow Dash, that's Scootaloo's seat, not yours!"

"Oh chill AJ, Scootaloo's got a good seat, so she can experience all the action."

Applejack shook her head. The announcers called down, "the race cannot begin until young Scootaloo and Ms Rainbow Dash switch places. That's the rules for this year."

"What? When did that come about?"

"Last night, I told everypony. What were you doing?" asked Applejack.

"Oh I was...daydreaming I guess."

"Uh-huh. Well you heard 'em, get to the back Rainbow and let Scootaloo drive."

"Fine."

So the two pegasi switched places. Rainbow Dash was not happy about being in the back, but it did at least bring a smile to Scootaloo's face. Applejack whispered to her, "I know this isn't what you wanted, but at least you get to be in the Driver's seat. Have fun Scootaloo, and good luck."

"Thanks Applejack."

Applejack turned and walked back to Apple Bloom's cart. She climbed into the back seat and buckled up. Miss Cheerilee was at the starting line, ready to signal the beginning of the event.

"Racers are you ready?" she called out. They all nodded happily. "Good. Now on your marks...get set...and GO!" she cheered. She blew on a horn, and the race was on.

They raced down a big hill and past long lines of ponies, and even a couple of griffons.

"Alrighty fillies and gentlecolts, the racers are racing down the so called Ice Cream lane, why is it called that anyways?" asked Hoofson.

"Cause it leads to Sugarcube Corner before making a sharp turn," explained Mayflower.

"Oh well that explains everything then."

"And at the front so far," cheered Hamburger, "we have young Diamond Tiara and her partner; Miss Starlight Glimmer. You know fellas, I have to say that all these carts this year are quite amazing in design, I'm at a loss of words."

"No you're not," joked Hoofson. "If you were really at a loss of words, you'd be quiet and clearly you're not."

Mayflower rolled his eyes, "and ignoring my partners, we're getting back to the race as they speed towards the corner leading away from Sugarcube Corner."

The carts ran round Sugarcube Corner and down another street.

By now, Scootaloo was starting to enjoy herself, "your design or not, you sure do know how to make a cart," she commented Rainbow Dash.

But she shouldn't have said anything as it only inflaited Rainbow's ego even more, "if you like that Scootaloo, just wait till you see the extras I've added in."

"Extras? What are..."

Scootaloo was cut off as Rainbow reached to the front and pulled on a lever. Moments later, a rear spoiler appeared on the back.

"Hey, that wasn't in the original design!"

"I know, I just added some extra bits," smirked Rainbow Dash.

Mayflower had seen this, "uh that shouldn't be allowed right? Pulling on a lever to bring up a rear spoiler?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Hoofson, "it helps you to stay closer to the ground, and to make you go faster."

"Yes, but Hoofson," interupted Hamburger, "we have on good authority that the rear spoiler was not in the original design. Do you think one of the two ponies added that on during the 12 hour ban?"

"It's possible," said Mayflower.

Applejack had seen this, and both she and Apple Bloom were not happy, "I know she wants to win, but there's nothing wrong with coming in farther back," said Apple Bloom angerily.

Applejack was quick to agree, "We'll win through honest racing, just do your best Apple Bloom!"

"You got it Applejack!"

The race continued on without any further surprises. That was until they were reaching Courasel Boutique. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were now side by side with Diamond Tiara and Starlight Glimmer.

"Having fun so far?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"I would be if Rainbow would stop..."

Suddenly without warning, Rainbow pushed on a button and a big block flew out and bashed into Diamond Tiara and Starlight's cart. They started losing control.

"I say, that's not right, that's down right cheating there," exclaimed Hamburger.

"Well it is Rainbow Dash," said Mayflower. "Remember how she cheated during one of the Running of the leaves?"

"Never mind that guys, we got a bigger problem out there," said Hoofson.

And indeed there was. With lack of control, Diamond Tiara and Starlight's cart flew off the track and smashed through a couple of bushes before bumping into a tree.

"Oh my, now that's gotta hurt."

Starlight got out of the cart and used her magic to lift Diamond Tiara out, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Diamond Tiara nodded and raised a hoof to say she was okay. This was met with cheers and sighs of relief from the crowds. Diamond Tiara wasn't happy though about the bash they got, "they did that on purpose."

"On purpose yes, but both of them, no. Scootaloo had nothing to do with this."

Moments later, Applejack and Apple Bloom raced past, determined to get to the front.

"If that's the way Rainbow wants to play, then we'll just have to remind her that cheaters never win," said Applejack.

Getting to the front though was difficult, as Rainbow Dash showed off her latest cheating tactics, wings that could fold in and out so she could block the other racers.

"Now nothing's going to stop me from winning that ribbon," she cheered.

"You mean we," groaned Scootaloo.

"That's what I said, me." With all the excitment, Rainbow Dash thought Scootaloo was agreeing with her.

Soon the race went into the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy called out to them, "Be careful in there!" But Rainbow Dash heard nothing, and pulled on another lever, which pulled out another spoiler, thus making them go even faster.

"Now isn't this fun?" she called to Scootaloo.

"No!" the little pegasus cried out.

Meanwhile Applejack and Apple Bloom were closing in. They tried again and again to get past, but Rainbow just wouldn't let them. It was clear, her desire to win was now blocking her common sense.

"I say, the Apples sure are having a difficult time in this race," said Hamburger. "If only team Dash would play fairly."

"That's funny coming from you Hamster," chuckled Hoofson.

"You're one to talk, you cheat everytime we race."

"And getting away from my partners once again," interupted Mayflower, "it looks like Rainbow Dash's tricks aren't working anymore as the Apples have now taken the lead."

"Sorry Scootaloo, but this has to be done," called Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo nodded in reponse.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Rainbow Dash. Her back legs start to move, and surprisingly, the cart was going faster. Scootaloo was confused, that was until she looked back and noticed extra peddles.

"You're cheating!"

"No, just being creative."

Scootaloo began to wonder at that point if Rainbow won her races fair and square, or did she cheat in all of them too.

The speed however was soon to become a problem. A sharp bend was up ahead and had to be taken lightly. Applejack and Apple Bloom made it round, but stopped.

"Slow down Dash and Scoot!" they cried, "you won't make it!"

But Rainbow Dash still wouldn't listen. Scootaloo had had enough at this point and tried to apply the brakes, but they didn't work.

"Uh Rainbow, we got a problem."

"No we don't, we're fine."

"And for once today you can hear me perfectly. And we do have one, we got no brakes!"

It didn't hit Rainbow Dash until it was too late. By that time, the cart flew off the track and spun around and around. Rainbow had managed to get herself free from it, but Scootaloo was still trapped inside and remained in there until the cart finally stopped.

"Oh my goodness, a major crash in the Everfree Forest!" cried Hoofson. "I repeat, a major crash in the Everfree Forest."

"And it was Team Dash and Scootaloo!" added Hamburger.

The other racers slowed to a stop and ran to help Scootaloo. Applejack and Apple Bloom tried to flip the cart over since it was upside down, but it was heavy with all of Rainbow Dash's extra features. Rarity, Derpy, Sweetie Belle, Dinky and all the other ponies joined in and helped to flip the cart over.

"Scootaloo, are you okay?" cried Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo cried in pain, "I think I broke my hoof!" Tears could be seen falling from her eyes.

Rainbow Dash gasped, she hadn't meant for this to happen.

"We got to get her to the hospital," said Applejack. "Sweetie Belle, can we use your cart?"

"Of course, it's got enough room for two more ponies," she answered.

Rarity offered to ride in the back to calm Scootaloo down. But since Sweetie Belle's cart wasn't the fastest, she tied it on with a vine to Apple Bloom's cart, and together, they dashed off to the hospital.

"The race is off!" called Applejack. "We can't race when there's been a serious injury."

The other ponies agreed, but Rainbow Dash was shocked. Before she could say a word, Applejack interupted, "and you are disqualified for your cheating and breaking the rules. Was it worth it to hurt one of your friends?"

With all the eyes looking to Rainbow Dash, she was left speechless. However, she did feel bad for what she did.

Later in the day, she went to Ponyville General Hospital where she found Scootaloo in her room with one of her back legs in a cast. She didn't look too happy to see Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Scoot, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy. Doctor says I'll be in this cast for the next three weeks, which means I can't ride my scooter till then."

Rainbow Dash felt even worse than she did before. "I'm sorry Scootaloo, I guess I went overboard a little bit."

"Will you quit saying that? You went WAY overboard this time."

"Okay I did, and I'm sorry. It's just I love to win, and I thought it would be nice to do so again, but instead I just ruined the fun for everypony, and got you hurt. I am really sorry."

Scootaloo huffed.

"And I'm sorry for not using your ideas, and sorry for cheating too."

Scootaloo said nothing more.

Rainbow put on a kind smile, "next time around, I promise, if you'll let me be your partner again, that we'll use your ideas and your ideas alone, and I promise not to add extras during the 12 hour ban."

Scootaloo looked over and saw Rainbow do the Pinkie Pie Promise. That was enough prove to show that she meant what she was saying.

"I'll except your apology, on one condition."

"Name it."

"That you have to help me to school, and help me carry my homework home after the day is done."

"Okay, you got a deal."

Scootaloo sat upwards and held out her hooves. Rainbow walked forward and hugged Scootaloo back. From outside the room, the announcers; Hoofson, Mayflower and Hamburger had seen everything.

"What a beautiful moment," smiled Hamburger.

"It certainly brings a tear to one's eye," added Mayflower. "And on that bombshell, it's time that we left."

"Hey, that's what I say!" cried Hoofson. Mayflower laughed as he ran away, "Mayflower, you get back here! Mayflower!"

The two stallions ran off. Meanwhile, Hamburger seemed to break the fourth wall and say; "see you again soon, Goodnight!" Then he ran off to chase after his friends.


	2. MLP Short 1 - Equestrian Record

Well I called this a short story, I wasn't kidding, this really is one of the shortest stories I've written up in a long time. Normally I would be writing up longer chapters, but I wasn't really coming up with ideas for ponies to break Equestrian records, except for what you're about to read, so that's why I chose to write up the short, and just in time before the Christmas season. :) This follows along right after Season 6. Also, if any of you are railfans, see if you can spot the numbers of locomotives included in here.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Short Story #1-Equestrian Record**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

The sun was shining brightly as Starlight Glimmer walked around Ponyville. She had done several days of studying, and only finished her latest test with Twilight Sparkle. Now she had a chance to relax and meet up with some of the ponies around town. As she walked along, she spotted Rainbow Dash standing under a tree and bouncing a ball on top of her head.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Rainbow didn't answer for a moment, she seemed to be focusing. After a minute though, she finally answered, "sorry Starlight, but I'm trying not to lose my count. 765, 766, 767. I'm trying to break the Equestrian record for the longest amount of time a pony can bounce a ball on top of their head. 785, 786, 787."

"Oh I see, but do you know the actual number for the Equestrian record?"

"798, 799, 800. Nope, I don't, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting close to breaking it. 810, 811, 812."

"Well if you want, I can go find a copy of the Equestrian book of records and tell you how long a pony's bounced a ball on top of their heads for."

"834, 835, 836. Sure go ahead, but I bet it's not as high as the number I've got right now," Rainbow boasted, then continued counting; "847, 848, 849."

Starlight went off to the bookstore and asked Plot Twist, the owner of the store, if there were any copies of the book.

"Nope, sorry Ms Glimmer," she said, "but I just sold the last one two days ago. We're due to get more copies three days from now if you don't mind waiting."

"Normally I don't mind waiting, but I need to see how long a pony's been able to bounce a ball on their head for. Thanks anyways."

She decided to go back to Twilight's castle, hopefully she had a copy of the book. On the way, she met up with Trixie, "hello Starlight, what are you doing out and about today?" Starlight told Trixie about Rainbow Dash's attempt to break the record, and that neither of them knew how long a pony had bounced a ball on top of their head for.

"I got a copy of the book, you could borrow it to find out."

"Really? Oh thanks Trixie, you're the best," smiled Starlight.

"Of course I am," Trixie boasted.

Of course, the book was underneath a pile of boxes and as a result, many of them went flying past Starlight's head as Trixie threw them out of the wagon.

"Ahh! Here it is, the big book of Equestrian Records."

Using her magic, she passed the book over to Starlight, who took it up in her magic.

"Thanks again Trixie. Oh and before I go..." she paused and using her own magic, lifted all of Trixie's books and boxes back into the wagon and piled them up into a few neat piles.

"Impressive as always Starlight."

Starlight said good-bye to Trixie, then made her way towards where Rainbow Dash was.

"1206, 1207, 1208. So how long has a pony bounced a ball on top of their heads for?" she asked Starlight. "1218, 1219, 1220."

Starlight flipped through the pages. There were many different records in there, and many were quite interesting to read about. Finally though, she found what they were looking for, "record for number of times for bouncing a ball on one's head."

"And that is? 1333, 1334, 1335."

Starlight gasped, "One billion, seven hundred thousand nine hundred forty two times."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash gasped and stopped. The ball bounced on her head, then flew away from her. "That's impossible, no pony can do that, not even me. Who was the pony that pulled that off?"

The answer soon came into view as Derpy, the little grey pegasus with wonky eyes passed them. Rainbow Dash's ball had bounced on top of her head and continued bouncing, without her even looking up. Starlight looked to the book while Rainbow Dash gasped in shock.

"Yep, that makes alot of sense."


	3. Never a Dull Moment

Hello again readers, and welcome to my first MLP story for 2017. That's right, the first one. Originally I wanted to do this back in January, but...well, I think by now you can take a wild guess of what held me back. If you're saying 'Chores and Life', you're bang on. :) Anyways, when I saw the Season 6 Episode 22, I was left quite stumped when it finished, but afterwords I knew I wanted to try and make an adaptation of it. The idea stayed in my head until Mid January when I finally got around to writing the following story down, and it's taken me till February 23rd to get it all edited and ready for your viewing pleasure. Oh and in case you're wondering, yes there will be an appearance by Starlight Glimmer.

One more note I would like to point out is that sometime after this adaptation is posted, I will be working on a special winter themed two or maybe three parter which features one of the most recent reformed characters. That's all I'll say for now though as I don't want to give spoilers.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Adaptation**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **(Based on the Season 6 Episode "P.P.O.V. Pony Point of View")**_

 _ **Never a Dull Moment**_

Celestia's sun had just barely risen over a small little village. It's a quiet place where ponies go about their lives in no big hurry, and doing the jobs they love to do. For many of them, it involves working at the docks. It was these docks that Applejack was walking on as she made her way towards a big ship. Today, she, along with her friends Rarity and Pinkie Pie were going on a little boat trip to simply relax. After the Crystalling, the Buckball game and that misadventure at Twilight's castle, the ponies felt some quiet time away from Ponyville would do them a world of good.

"Is that boat all set for us?" Applejack asked a dock worker.

"She is indeed all set," nodded the dock worker. "But be aware lass, there are fierce storms on the way today." Applejack raised an eyebrow in confusion. The dock worker pointed out to the open water, "do you see the color of the sunrise?"

"Yes I do, and it looks beautiful."

"Aye, but don't be fooled by it. Red sky at night brings Sailor's delight, but red sky in the morning brings Sailor's warning. So you best be careful as you sail out there."

"Don't worry, I brought along a map to help find our way to safe locations." She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a map of the open waters.

"Good to know, but there's something else you need to be careful about."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Beware of pirates. Even to this day, there are still pirates out there, searching for lost treasure from sunken boats or looking to steal from unsuspecting ponies. So keep both eyes open and don't wander off course, or you'll be in their grasp." And with that, the dock worker set off to attend other matters.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure to avoid all that," Applejack said to nopony in particular.

As she waited for her friends to arrive, she looked over the map to make sure they would be heading in the right direction. She had just finished looking it over for a second time when Pinkie Pie arrived. As anypony would expect, the party pony had packed way too much into her saddlebag, yet she wasn't struggling under it's weight, somehow.

"Geez Pinkie, you look like you packed everything but the kitchen sink."

"No, I'm sure I got a kitchen sink in there."

Applejack rolled her eyes. Having known Pinkie for as long as she, or the other ponies have, AJ knew better than to question how Pinkie Pie does anything anymore.

"It's a shame everypony else couldn't join us," said Pinkie. "I'm sure they would've had a wonderful time out on the water."

"They probably would, but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had to attend their flight school reunion, and I believe Twilight is giving Starlight a few more lessons on friendship." Applejack looked around, but couldn't see any sign of Rarity, "hey Pink, you haven't seen Rarity anywhere have you?"

"She was back at a bakery getting some treats for our boat trip. I bet you she'll be arriving any minute now."

Right on cue, Rarity arrived and walking along behind her was a gruff looking pony, carrying her bag in his mouth. This resulted in another 'rolling eyes' gesture from the two ponies.

"Well my dears, I am ready to go," Rarity said proudly. "Oh and I hope you don't mind, but this fine chap wants to join us on our boat trip."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at this, "but why?" she asked.

"Well you know what they say, many hooves make light work. Besides, he's always wanted to go out on the ocean and I thought maybe he could join us and live his dream."

"Well in that case, welcome aboard matey."

But the pony didn't say a word, he just walked behind Rarity as she walked onto the boat. Pinkie Pie looked to Applejack, "I got a bad feeling about this guy. He's up to something."

"Well if he is, let me know right away okay?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. Ever since the para-sprite attack on Ponyville many moons ago, the ponies had learned that if Pinkie Pie says something is wrong, they better listen to her.

Pinkie and Applejack climbed onto the boat and after raising the anchor, they set off towards the open waters.

"The harbour certainly looks pretty," Rarity said as she stood at the back of the boat. "It almost looks like a model set you see in toy stores you know?"

But the sailor she had been talking to wasn't listening to her. He was instead looking at a map of his own.

"Uh, Salty Dog, is everything alright?"

The pony, known as Salty Dog rolled up his map, put it away and turned back to Rarity, "aye, everything is fine Lass. Everything is just fine." He seemed to show a smirk as he walked off down the stairs and into the main cabin of the boat.

"Okay, _that_ was weird."

The harbour soon became just a dot in the distance as the boat sailed on. Applejack was at the wheel and looking to her map, and at times, looking to the skies.

"Hey Applejack, do you want something to eat?" Pinkie called up to her. "Rarity and I are just bringing out the food."

"Oh I love to Pinks, but somepony has to stay at the wheel, but save some food for me okay?"

"You got it!" she called out.

Somehow and someway, Rarity managed to get a tray with three shelves full of food out of a tiny bag, and she placed it right in the middle of a small table. Pinkie Pie, as one would expect, brought candy and all kinds of junk food aboard.

"Want some cotton candy Rarity? They were just sponged before we left."

"Oh thank you Pinkie Pie," she smiled and accepted one with her magic. "Why don't you try one of these cucumber sandwiches? I got them from that little shop in the village."

Pinkie Pie was just about to grab one when Salty Dog came over, and shouting in anger, "get those off me ship!" and he smacked them off the boat. They sank into the water.

"Well, how rude!" snapped Rarity, "there's certainly no call for that!"

Salty Dog didn't apologize for his actions, he just walked off back to the top of the deck. Pinkie's suspicions on this pony were now only growing with every second.

Applejack came down, "What happened down here?"

"Salty Dog just threw the cucumber sandwiches over board, for no good reason."

"They attract attention more than any of your other food!" came the cry of Salty Dog from the wheel. "I've seen many a sailor's fall victim to creatures attacking, and all because of cucumber sandwiches."

Pinkie's eyes narrowed on him.

"Never mind," said Applejack. "We still have other food here, and I brought some fresh apple pies from Sweet Apple Acres. They always bring a smile to anypony's face, right?"

Rarity nodded, "I guess you're right Applejack." Her stomach gave off a grumbling sound, "and it'd certainly satisfy my hunger right about now. Well that and Pinkie's cotton candy."

Applejack reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the freshly made Apple pies. They started eating, but Pinkie was still watching Salty Dog like a griffon. What none of them noticed was that at the spot where the sandwiches went over, several bubbles appeared from under the water.

Some time later, Applejack was back at the wheel and she could see storm clouds rolling in, "We'll need to get to shore soon," she told Rarity and Pinkie. "But I think we'll go around it instead of going threw it."

"Good call," nodded Rarity.

As Applejack took the boat away from the path of the storm, Rarity and Pinkie Pie went back to the lower deck where the pink pony brought out some of her games.

"It's P.W.T!" she cried.

"P.W.T? Uh Pinkie Darling, what's that suppose to mean?"

"It's Piñata Wacking Time of course!" she beamed. Within an instant, she got a Piñata into place and brought out a long stick, "care to have the first whack at it Rarity?"

"Of course Darling, I love nothing more to break open a Piñata."

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie smiled.

She pulled out a piece of purple clothe and used it to cover Rarity's eyes. Then she spun the fashion pony around a bit, then gave her the stick, "break a leg Rarity." Rarity swung it, but nearly hit Pinkie, "uh, you might want to go the other way before you hit me."

"Pinkie Darling, I don't know which way is the other way, I'm blind right now."

"Oh right, silly me." She guided Rarity a bit towards the Piñata, then the rest was up to her.

"I will hit it, I will hit it, if it's the last thing I do," she giggled.

She swung the stick three more times before a loud boom made her stop in her tracks. She lifted up her blindfold and noticed they were not moving away from the storm, they were heading straight for it.

"Applejack, we're going the wrong way!" Rarity called out, but got no reply. "Applejack?"

Rarity dropped the stick, and went to the top deck, wobbling a little bit from the spinning she just did. Pinkie went with her, and soon it was easy to see why Applejack wasn't replying back, she was in a struggle aganist Salty Dog.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rarity snapped. She and Pinkie went to help Applejack as Salty Dog was wresting to get the map from her.

"That map be the only way to find me treasure, now give it here!"

Despite being confused as to what he could be talking about, the three ponies refused to let Salty Dog take the map. They struggled aganist him for almost a minute before Pinkie finally realised something.

"Somepony might want to grab the wheel, we're drifting further into that storm!"

Applejack let go and tried to get to the wheel, but at that moment, Salty Dog won in the struggle and tripped Applejack, allowing him to get to the wheel.

"We're going where I want to go!" he shouted. "Arr-Arr, I'll find that treasure and become the richest pony in all of Equestria!"

But he was busy monologuing, and hadn't noticed a giant wave heading stright for the boat. The three ponies tried to warn him, but it was no use. The wave crashed down onto the boat, flipping it over till it was upside down. Despite the flip-over, Applejack was able to swim to the surface for fresh air, and a face full of rain water.

"Rarity! Pinkie Pie! Where are you?!" she cried out loud. But she got no reply from either of her friends. She called out to them again, "RARITY! PINKIE PIE!"

"Applejack!" called another voice. She looked to find the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything. "Applejack! We're over here!"

"Where? I can't see you!"

"Swim towards the sound of our voices Darling!"

Applejack swam, and soon something came into view. It was Pinkie Pie and Rarity, and they were sitting in a very big kitchen sink, with the drain hole being plugged up by Pinkie's tail.

"See, I told you I had a kitchen sink," Pinkie smiled.

Rarity helped Applejack into the make-shift boat, "are you alright Darling?"

"Yeah I'm fine, though I got some water into my ears." She pounded on her ears and soon got the water out, "whew, that's better."

Rarity looked up and saw the storm clouds moving away, "oh sure, _now_ they move away!" she groaned. "I wish the weather ponies could make up their minds for goodness sakes."

"Never mind the weather, what happened back on the boat?" Pinkie asked.

"I was trying to get us away from the storm when Salty Dog tried to take my map. Apparently he has an old map that shows the location of lost treasure from a ship that sank many moons ago, but the map isn't up to date, so he wanted my map and our boat to find it."

"Well he can't use it now," said Rarity, "thanks to him monologuing, the boat sank."

All three ponies watched as their boat sank to the bottom of the open waters. Rarity huffed unhappily, "and now we're stuck out here, honestly can this day..."

"Rarity, don't say it!" Applejack snapped. "Everytime one of us says that pharse, something bad _always_ happens. Now let's just calm ourselves down and see if we can find land. If we can find any, maybe we can find a boat to use to get back to Ponyville."

"Or we can use this map," said Pinkie as she held out a map.

"Pinkie, you actually got the map away from Salty Dog?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"Uh, no I didn't. I got his instead."

She gave it to Applejack and she looked at it, "it's no wonder he needed our map, this one doesn't show much of the lands I saw on my map. However, it does show a small island heading South." She removed her hat and pulled out a small compass, "inspired by the way Pinkie stores things, I figured on putting a compass in my hat, just in case."

"Good thinking," smiled Rarity.

With Applejack's compass, and Salty Dog's map in hoof, they set off to find the Island. However, as they headed on their way, Pinkie could've sworn she heard some sinister laughter in the distance, followed by a small splash from somewhere close by.

"I don't think we're alone anymore," she thought to herself.

Despite the map being completely outdated, the three ponies were able to find a small Island with a small worn, but still with a roof, hut. As they headed for it, the sink scratched up aganist something.

"What in tarnation was that?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know, but we're not at land yet," said Rarity.

Pinkie placed her head into the water and looked around. She brought her head back up moments later and said in surprise, "there are pieces of a boat down there."

"A boat sank this close to land? That's not possible," said Rarity.

"Actually, I didn't see a boat, just pieces."

"Then the currents must've washed those pieces here," commented Applejack. She pulled out the map and saw the X was far off from the spot where the Island was, "those must've been some strong currents."

They finally reached land, then Applejack went back into the water to have a look for herself. It was hard to see down there, but she could indeed see pieces from a wrecked boat. She swam back to the surface for air and to call out; "Pinkie's right, there are pieces down here, lots of them!"

"Do you think the treasure was brought over here too?" Rarity called out.

"Only one way to find out." Applejack took in a deep breath and went back underneath the surface.

Less than a minute later, she returned to shore with a long chain. With Rarity and Pinkie Pie helping, they pulled on the chain until at last, a big wooden chest with rusty metal all around it came into view. Applejack bucked the lock off and pushed the lid open, revealing the contents inside were gold coins, silverware and even a crown.

"Oh my, what a treasure," gasped Rarity.

There was also a note inside, which was covered in laminate to protect it, "to our old friends of Mare-Is Prance, from Princess Celestia of Canterlot."

"No way, it was on it's way to Mare-is, but what could've caused the boat to sink and leave this at the bottom of the ocean for moons?"

"I don't know Rare, but I bet more than anything there are ponies out there that want this treasure for their own selfish needs. That's why Salty Dog wanted our boat, and that's why he wanted our map."

"Well at least he won't be able to find it now."

"Uh, actually he might be able to," said Pinkie. "As we were heading towards shore, I heard some sinister laughter and it sure sounded like Salty Dog to me, and I know he still has your map Applejack."

"Then that means it won't take him long to find us, and the treasure," said Rarity. "What shall we do?"

Applejack thought it over, then came up with an idea. "Let him come find us."

"What?" the two ponies exclaimed.

"Hear me out, if we try to float back to Ponyville in our sink with the treasure, we'll just sink again. I'm sure Salty Dog took one of the life boats our ship had, so when he arrives, we'll take his boat and get away from him. Once we're back in port, we'll alert the police and they can come get him."

The two ponies agreed to the plan and began talking on what to do upon Salty Dog's arrival. All the while, they were being watched by something in the water.

Night came, and the ponies had to go to the hut to keep themselves warm. Pinkie kept a watchful eye open for Salty Dog's arrival while Applejack kept a small fire going, and Rarity provided them with light by her horn.

"So much for some peace and quiet, it just never ends," sighed Rarity.

"I know, but to be honest, I do like some adventure every now and then," said Applejack. "It at least gets us out of ruts, and allow us to see such wonderful places. Like how Flutters and I went to Las Pegasus a short while ago."

"Or when Pinkie and I went to Canterlot after the map got fixed."

"Yes, adventures may be exhausting from time to time, but they can be fun."

On that note, Rarity and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. Then Pinkie whispered, "he's here, he's come for the treasure!"

"Lights out everypony!" Applejack put the fire out, and Rarity put out the light of her horn.

Salty Dog's boat landed on shore, and he growled just as the mere site of the pathway made in the sand. "I know you mainlanders have my treasure, and I want it now! Give it up, or I'll take it from you by force!"

"We'll see about that," Applejack whispered. She timed everything perfectly, then shouted: "CHARGE!" And she charged at the door. It hit Salty Dog in the face, and made him faint. Rarity and Pinkie Pie brought the treasure chest out of the hut, and once on the boat, all three ponies made their escape.

Salty Dog groaned as he got up, "darn mainlanders!" he shouted. He then smirked when he noticed a nearby object. "That treasure is as good as mine." He jumped into the sink, plugged it up and reached for the map, but discovered he didn't have it. As it turned out, when Applejack charged and hit him, she managed to get her map back. He growled, shoved his sink into the water and hurried to catch up.

"Uh oh," groaned Pinkie.

"Uh oh what?" asked Applejack.

"I forgot to sink the sink."

Rarity looked back and groaned, "uh Applejack, you might want to go faster! He's after us!" Applejack looked back and saw that Rarity was indeed correct. Salty Dog was catching up, in spite of having no ores.

The three ponies hurried as fast as they could, but then they stopped.

"What now?" groaned Rarity.

"We must've landed on more wreckage," groaned Applejack.

Pinkie placed her face into the water and looked down. A big smile came to her face. She lifted her head out of the water and looked to her friends, "it's not wreckage, we just found a friend; a tri-horned bunyip."

"A tri-horned what?" Applejack asked.

Rarity was at a loss of words as she saw a big head pop up in front of their boat. Applejack looked and gasped, "what in tarnation is that?"

"That is a tri-horned bunyip," Pinkie explained. "Friendly creatures of the sea, and they love cucumbers. I bet you he ate the sandwiches that Salty Dog threw overboard." The tri-horned bunyip nodded in agreement. "Well you're very welcome for the sandwiches Bunyip Sir, but now can you help us out? We need to get away from that meanie."

The tri-horned bunyip nodded again and put on some speed, back to the harbour. Salty Dog gasped, "you got to be kidding me."

A couple of times, one of the ponies or the treasure nearly fell out of the boat, but the tri-horned bunyip made sure they never fell. In no time at all, they reached the docks, much to the surprise of the dock workers there.

"Thank you Bunyip Sir, we appearcite you doing this for us," Pinkie said kindly.

The tri-horned bunyip rolled around happily, then dove back into the water.

"Pinkie, how did you know what that creature was?" asked Rarity.

"I looked it up in a book on sea creatures just yesterday. I borrowed it from Twilight's library."

Applejack and Rarity looked to each other and in unison said; "makes sense."

"What is going on here?" asked the harbour master. The ponies quickly explained everything. "Right, we'll put a stop to his plans." He looked to one of the dock workers, "go get the police and have them come here."

"Aye-aye captain!"

By the time Salty Dog reached the docks, the police were there waiting for him. They arrested him on the spot for endangering lives, theft and piracy. He growled unhappily as he was led away.

"What about the treasure?" Applejack asked the police chief.

"We'll make sure it's delivered to Mare-is Prance on the next boat," he said.

And they did too. The next boat leaving was going to Mare-is, so they loaded the treasure onto it, wrote a note explaining the situation that just happened, and sent the boat on it's way.

A few hours later, Twilight, Starlight and Spike were making their way to the train station, though Twilight seemed to be more excited than the other two, "will you slow it down Twilight?" Spike called, "we can barely keep up!"

"Sorry you two, but I'm just excited to hear of how their trip went."

"I'm sure it was fine," said Starlight. "I mean, what kind of trouble can three ponies get into while travelling on a boat?"

"Well we're about to find out, cause I can see the Friendship Express coming this way," said Spike.

Using her magic, Twilight lifted Spike onto her back and the two ponies ran to the platform. They got there just as the train slowed to a stop, steaming hissing from the cylinders. The doors opened, and many ponies stepped out onto the platform. The last to walk out were Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, all soaked and covered in seaweed and mud.

"Okay, _that's_ what could happen," gasped Starlight.

"What happened guys? Was there any problems?" Twilight asked.

The ponies looked to each other and in unison said; "have we ever got a story to tell you."


	4. MLP EQG Short 1 - Sunset's New Look

That's right fellow readers, I'm back with another short. Originally I had planned the next short story to be about everypony's favourite pink pony, but I've been having trouble working on the ideas for it, and lack of desire to write it up, so it's on hold for a while. Happily, my desire to write has been coming back and a few weeks ago, I decided to write up a little story to show when Sunset changed from the look she had in the first two movies to the look she has now. Now to the obvious question of why this tale is set in between the novel 'Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine' and 'Friendship Games', well Sunset was still learning in the novel and I thought that maybe at the time, she would still be looking like her old self, and only sometime afterwords does she change to the current look. Anyhow, that's all I have to say till the next story.

 _ **Equestria Girls Short**_

 _ **Sunset's New Look**_

 _ **(Set In Between Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine and Friendship Games)**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Sunset was enjoying a small ice cream cone from Sugarcube corner when she heard her cell phone buzzing. She picked it up and looked to see a text message from Rainbow Dash, and by the looks of what was written, she was excited about something.

 _Principal Celestia has just informed me that the new team uniforms have been ordered and will be arriving real soon. None of this would've happened had it not been for you and your brilliant mind Sunset. Thank you so much._

Sunset smiled and chuckled as she replied back, _it was a team effort Rainbow Dash, but you're welcome anyways._

Less than a week ago, Canterlot High had a big fundraiser to help raise enough money for new team uniforms, as the original uniforms were just too old to be of any use anymore. Sunset had come up with the idea while at a slumber party with the girls and pitched the idea to Principal Celestia, who said if it could be pulled off, the fundraiser could go on. Despite some hiccups along the way, the fundraiser turned into a big success.

 _"It sure does feel good to have helped others,"_ Sunset thought to herself. _"Of course I wouldn't be experiencing this feeling had it not been for Princess Twilight and my friends."_ She suddenly realised she had forgotten to mention the events to Princess Twilight. She reached into her backpack, pulled out the journal and a pen and started writing away.

As she wrote away, Flash Sentry walked into Sugarcube Corner. He waved to Sunset, "did you hear about the new team uniforms?"

"I sure did," she answered. "I just got a text message from Rainbow Dash, and she seems to be the most excited about this."

"I can imagine she would be," he chuckled. "Personally, I don't think anyone can wait another minute to see those uniforms. It'll make the team look different compared to before."

He then walked off to get some ice cream. Those words though repeated in Sunset's mind. She looked into the window beside her, she could just see her reflection and she sighed unhappily. She didn't look like someone who had changed and learned a great deal about the magic of friendship. She instead looked like the old version of herself, the evil one that destoryed friendships and ruled the school with an iron fist, sort to speak.

"You know what Flash, they're not going to be the only ones who will look different."

Flash was confused, but before he could ask what she meant, Sunset had cleaned up her spot and after giving Mrs Cake a tip for good service, she walked out into the city. She was a girl on a mission, to change her appearance from the bad girl she was, to the helpful girl she is now.

Bells rang as the spa's front door opened. Sunset looked around to find there weren't many people in there, just two waiting on a nearby couch and a person with pink hair and a white head-band at the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Canterlot Spa, how can I help you?" she asked Sunset.

Sunset walked up to the counter, "I have a question. Can you guys dye hair colors?"

The pink haired woman; Aloe nodded, "we sure can." That was a sigh of relief to Sunset, "what would you like? Different colors? Lighter tones?"

"Lighter tones sounds really good to me. It certainly would be better, and new to see."

"Very well, we'll take care of you in a short while, please have a seat."

Sunset waited, but she didn't wait too long as she was soon called in.

Some time later, Sunset came out smiling. Instead of bold red and yellow colors in her hair, she instead had a lighter shade of red and a lighter shade of yellow. She took a look in a nearby mirror.

"This is perfect," she said happily. "Everyone's going to love this."

"Glad we could help," said Lotus Blossom, which Sunset knew was the twin sister to Aloe.

She payed for the lighter hair colors, and left a tip for a job well done. Then she left to attend to the next big change; her outfit. Her black jacket, which had some stitches in it, purple shirt and orange skirt, as well as her boots with the purple design at the bottom just would not fit well with the new hair colors.

" _I could always go to Rarity's shop and get something from there, but then I would be spoiling the surprise for her. And what if the other girls are there too? But I don't know..."_ she trailed off from her thoughts as something caught her eyes. It was a light blue shirt with a tan skirt underneath and blue leggings to go along with it. They seemed to scream "BUY US!"

Sunset looked at her reflection of her old outfit, then back to the clothes in the store window.

"Those will do nicely." And she walked into the store.

A short while later, she walked out smiling once more. Now there was only one thing left, replace the boots and jacket. But she barely walked a block before seeing the perfect replacements. High heeled boots with orange stripes at the top and metal buckles in the middle. The jacket above them had the same design. Smaller than her actual jacket granted, but it did look good. There wasn't any thought, she went in.

The next day, the five girls were gathered by the soccer field. They had recieved text messages from Sunset to go there and wait for her arrival.

"I wonder what she wants us to meet her here for," said Applejack.

"Beats me Darling, but I'm sure we'll find out when she gets here," said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash though was getting a little impatient, "The new uniforms will be arriving any minute, and I want to be one of the first ones to see and get them."

Applejack rolled her eyes. As she turned to speak with Rainbow Dash, she saw the other girl's jaws drop open, "What? What's going on?"

"It's Sunset. Look Darling," gasped Rarity.

Applejack looked and gasped too.

Sunset stood before her friends with her lighter hair colors, new jacket and high heeled boots. Added with them were her blue shirt, tan skirt and jean blue leggings.

"So, what do you guys think? I personally like this new look."

The girls walked over towards her with smiles, "cool jacket Sunset, though it's a bit small," said Rainbow Dash.

"Perhaps smaller in size, but it still fits like a glove and doesn't have the small of burnt concrete, and it certainly goes with the boots. Though I will admit it's going to take a while to get used to walking with high heeled boots."

"I know that for a fact," said Rarity. "I tripped the first thirty times I wore high-heeled boots."

"And your hair, it's lighter than usual, but it still shows the beautiful colors of a sunset," commented Fluttershy.

"Thanks Fluttershy. It was the first thing I had changed last night."

"And I have to admit, the outfit certainly does look great on you Sugarcube," commented Applejack, "and you don't normally hear me talking about fashion like that."

"Yeah, that's suppose to be my job," said Rarity.

"You look great Sunset!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys like the new look. I just hope this new look will show the whole school that I've changed, just like how the new team uniforms will make the teams look different."

They were due to find out as an annoucement was made _"Would all teams please report to the Principal's office, the new uniforms have just arrived."_

The six girls made their way into the school. Right away, they found lots of students, mostly team players near the front enterance way heading for the principal's office. Many looked to Sunset and her new look.

"Hey Sunset, nice look," called Lyra Heartstrings. "Looks stunning."

"Great combination there Sunset," called one of the soccer players; Kick Start.

The other team players all complimented her too, and even Vice Principal Luna had to admit the new look was fantastic. Flash Sentry was quite surprised when he saw her, "you look different."

"I know, and it's thanks to what you said last night."

"What I said?"

"Yeah, so thank you Flash."

"Uh, no problem," he said nervously and blushed a little.

After that, Sunset's life did change for the better. Of course it wasn't all because of the outfit, her new and improved outlook on life and friendships were playing a key factor, but pretty much no student looked to her with worrying faces or angry stares. Instead, they were filled with cheerful smiles and on occassion, a wave.

Yes, it was clear that the old Sunset Shimmer had left for good, and in her place was a new Sunset Shimmer. A better version of the girl from Equestria, ready to help any one. Little did she know that she would soon be playing a big role in changing another person's life in the upcoming Friendship Games.


	5. MLP Winter - Equestria Winter Games 1

Well my friends, Christmas is coming up fast and man, we've had quite an interesting year for My Little Pony. From an awesome season, to Equestria Girls and of course, the Movie, which is beyond Awesome. Anyways, as we get closer towards the end of the year, I have here part 1 of 3 for a winter themed story. I had no ideas for novels this year, so I decided to go with a three parter, and to also build up the hype for the 2018 winter olympics. This does count as my Christmas special since it's being released before Christmas, and at the time of the posting of this episode, I have part two written down with part three yet to be written and completed. The inspiration for the most part comes from Disney Pixar's Cars 1 movie. One more note here before we begin, if you're going to ask about Lilymoon, just remember she's part of the Ponyville Mysteries series of novels, which are awesome too. When Part two will be coming out, I can't say cause I don't have a set date, but I'll be sure to post an actual date on my profile page.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Equestria Winter Games-Part 1**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000 (Inspired by Disney/Pixar's Cars)**_

"Wow, this is more snow than I've ever seen before in my entire lifetime," commented Apple Bloom as she, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Lilymoon made their way towards the Ponyville schoolhouse. All around the fillies were giant mountains of snow that went almost to the top of their heads, "I like a little snow, but this is too much for Ponyville, not to mention it'll be a hassle to clean up during Winter Wrap Up."

"What's Winter Wrap Up?" Lilymoon asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle looked back to her friend, "you mean you don't have Winter Wrap Up in Trotslvania?"

Lilymoon shook her head, "no. Unicorns just melt the snow and it goes away, anyways, what is Winter Wrap Up?"

"It's a day when ponies of all tribes come together to clean winter up from Ponyville," answered another voice. The four fillies stopped and saw two other fillies walking over towards them. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, decked out in heavy duty winter clothes, "and unicorns are not allowed to use magic," Diamond Tiara continued.

"Though judging from this year's amount," said Silver Spoon, "the unicorns may have to use magic."

"Perhaps," said Scootaloo. "But you never really know. I mean, Ponyville's been through worse in the past. Remember, the para-sprites, Spike going all wantie, and Tirek attacking. I think snow isn't going to be a problem."

"Hope you're...whoa!" cried Diamond Tiara and fell over. Her right hoof got stuck in the snow and she fell face first into the snow.

A couple of fillies walked past the CMCs and snickered at Diamond Tiara. She sighed, it wasn't the first time she had been teased, it was after all, some ponies' way of getting back at her, while others insulted her.

Sweetie Belle was quick to defend her friend, "stop that snickering, it wouldn't be funny if it was you!"

"Perhaps, but it's not us now is it?" asked one of the fillies, and carried on laughing.

"It's okay Sweetie Belle," Diamond Tiara said as Apple Bloom helped her to her hooves, "I'm getting used to it."

"Well you shouldn't, they have no right to be mean like that. I have a good mind to bring it up with their parents."

But at that moment, she couldn't as the school bell was starting to ring and they had to hurry. Using magic, Lilymoon and Sweetie Belle melted the snow and got them to the school house, just in time. As they walked up the steps, some unicorn ponies came by clearing snow from the pathway.

"Oh sure, _now_ they come out," grumbled Scootaloo.

The fillies wiped their hooves, removed their winter gear and took their respective seats. As she sat down, Diamond Tiara could feel all the eyes of the classroom watching her, it made her feel nervous.

"Good morning My Little Ponies," called Miss Cheerilee as she came into the classroom. "We have alot to learn today, but before we begin, I'd like to welcome a special guest who wants to speak to you all." The ponies were surprised to hear this, they haven't recieved guests in a long time, other than the one time Rainbow Dash and her parents cheered on Scootaloo for getting a B minus for her report. "You've met this pony before as she came here to announce a contest to carry the Ponyville flag, so please welcome back; Ms Harshwhinny."

The students looked to the doorway and saw Ms Harshwhinny standing there, looking as serious as ever.

"I wonder what she's doing here," whispered Coconut Cream. "The Equestria Games weren't that long ago, and we've still got some time before the next games."

"Shh," whispered Toola Roola. "She's going to tell us now."

Coconut Cream went quiet as Ms Harshwhinny took center stage, sort to speak, in front of the classroom, "Thank you Miss Cheerilee, and hello students, it's good to see you all again, and to see new faces. Now as you are well aware, I am the head of the Equestria games, and while the games were not that long ago, it's come to our attention that we've never had games in the winter. So, as per requested of Princess Celestia, sort of a little surprise to Princess Luna, this winter will mark the very first winter games."

The young eyes of all the ponies popped wide open in surprise.

"And since this is a first for all of us, we've decided to include you younger ponies into the games. There will be ski jumps, only for the fearless ponies, figure skating and of course, hockey games. If any of you wish to join in on the games, you can sign up on a form I'll be leaving with Miss Cheerilee. I will come back in two days to accept it. If you do not wish to join, then that's alright, it is your decision. For those of you that do join in, remember to train at your best and do your best out there. That is all."

Ms Harshwhinny placed the forms down on Miss Cheerilee's desk, turned and walked out of the classroom.

Snips and Snails jumped down from their seats, but were stopped by their teacher, "not so fast boys," she said firmly. "Lessons first, sign up for the games later."

The boys sulked, but went back to their seats.

"Well one thing is for sure," whispered a filly, "Diamond Tiara won't join in on the games."

"Oh for sure," whispered another. "After all, these games are below her family's standard. I'm surprised she even tried out for the flag carrying compitation."

Apple Bloom could hear them, and after staring at them firmly, she whispered to Diamond Tiara, "Don't listen to them, you can do whatever you want to do. Heck, you could probably show them all during the Equestria Winter Games." Then she and the rest of the class went silent.

 _"Yeah, I could,"_ Diamond Tiara thought to herself. And as Miss Cheerilee began her lesson, Diamond Tiara thought about what she could do.

It seemed like forever, but finally the end of the day arrived and the young ponies were more than excited to go up to the front of the classroom and sign up for the games.

" _If only they would get this excited about lessons,"_ sighed Miss Cheerilee.

Apple Bloom was first to write down her name, then it was Sweetie Belle's turn, Silver Spoon followed and then Scootaloo.

"What did you sign up for?" Sweetie Belle asked Silver Spoon.

"Figure skating."

Sweetie Belle gasped, "no kidding?! I signed up for that too, oh now I know this is going to be fun. What about you Scootaloo, what did you sign up for?"

"I'm going for the ski jump." Her friends looked to her with worried looks. "I'm sure with some training with Rainbow Dash, I'll be fine."

"Right, like how she helped you with your Applewood Derby cart that sent you to Ponyville General?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Rainbow Dash promised, no Pinkie Promised not to do that again, so I have faith she'll help me to be ready for the ski jump." Lilymoon walked up beside them, "what are you going for?"

"Ski jump," she answered.

"Whoa now that's daring of you," said Apple Bloom. "Then again, you've faced a bogle and a candy eating timber wolf with us, so I guess we shouldn't be too surprised."

"Speaking of not being surprised, I'm guessing you're going for the hockey team?" Sweetie Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You betcha."

Suddenly, there came a lot of gasps from the other students. The crusaders looked to see Diamond Tiara walking up to the forms. She picked up the pencil with her mouth and wrote down her name, and what she wanted to play.

"What did she write down?" Coconut Cream asked.

Toola Roola walked up to the front of the classroom and gasped, "it says here she wants to join the hockey team."

"What?!" exclaimed many of the young fillies and colts. "Diamond Tiara, on our hockey team? Now those are words I never thought would ever come together." Other students started talking in hushed tones, but still kept a firm glare on Diamond Tiara.

She looked nervous as they did. Apple Bloom walked up to her and nudged her on the right shoulder, "excellent choice Diamond."

A short while later, Diamond Tiara returned home to see if her father could supply her with hockey equipment. Her mother; Spoiled Rich, would never go along with the idea, but maybe her father would. Luckily for Diamond Tiara today, her mother was away in Canterlot and her father was in his study. She reached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" called a voice.

Diamond Tiara pushed the door open and walked in to find her father at his desk with a book sitting to his right.

"Hello Diamond Tiara, what can I do for you?"

"Well Daddy, I was wondering if you could supply me with hockey equipment." Flithy Rich raised his eyebrow at this. "Well you see, this year's going to mark the first Equestria Winter Games, and since this is a first for everypony, they're allowing young ponies to play too."

"And you signed up for the hockey team."

"That's correct, yes."

Instead of looking angry like his wife would be, Flithy Rich was smiling, "you don't know how long I've been wanting to hear you say those words Diamond Tiara."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, for you see, we have hockey in our blood. While your grandfather; Stinking Rich never played hockey, he did have a brother and he was one of the best in all the land. Slap Rich was his name, but he soon earned the nickname of 'Slap Shot'." Flithy Rich walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a photo, "this was during his last season. He loved playing the game, as you can see."

Diamond Tiara looked and sure enough, she could see a big wide smile on her uncle's face.

"For some reason though, he never returned to the ice after an accident he had during a game, and the idea of a member from the Rich family playing went out with him. I wanted to join," he sighed unhappily, "But your mother removed any equipment I got, plus I wasn't really that good. So to hear you say you want to play hockey, well it brings a smile to my face."

"Well I'll do my best Daddy."

"I know you will," he smiled. "My book can wait, let's go get you that equipment right now."

Diamond Tiara nodded and they went off to get the equipment she needed.

Two days later, the training periods began. Lilymoon and Scootaloo went off to practise with Rainbow Dash on a home-made track made by herself, and a few of the Wonderbolts. Rarity was placed in charge of coaching Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon and any other ponies on figure skating. As for the hockey team, the coach was none other than Applejack.

"Don't tell me," said Coconut Cream, "the apple family has a great history when it comes to playing hockey?"

"Actually no," answered Applejack. "But I do know enough to help you young ponies to be ready for the games coming up. There's just one thing I will say before we begin."

"What's that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Remember to have fun of course. Without any fun, then the game would be dull, as Pinkie Pie will tell you." There came a loud agreement from over the hill, and judging from the shout, it was coming from Pinkie Pie.

"Alright now ponies, let's see who's up for goalie."

Two young fillies tried out for the role first, but failed to keep the puck from getting in. They were, as Applejack would put it, sloppy and all over the place, but not where they needed to be. Then came Snails. Like Buckball, he was able to block many of the pucks.

"Not thinking about it again?" Applejack asked.

"Do you need to ask? I don't think of anything. Ever!"

"Okay Snails, you're the goalie for this team, now let's see everypony else and see who has what it takes to be Captain."

To see who had the best position as Captain, Applejack split up the groups into two teams. Apple Bloom was on one, and Diamond Tiara was another. Many of the fillies and colts on Diamond Tiara's team were not happy.

"It's clear who's going to be captain, and it's not Diamond Tiara," whispered a colt.

"Unless her dad pays off Applejack," whispered a young filly.

Applejack blew on the whistle and the game began. As they played, it became clear that many of the players needed alot of work while others were doing quite well. Apple Bloom was superb on the ice and worked well with the ponies on her small team. But the biggest surprise came from Diamond Tiara.

It happened when the puck went her way after being passed by Toola Roola and ended up on her end of the stick. She lifted it up, thinking she could pass it to another member, but instead it went past them and right into Snail's net.

"Whoa," he gasped.

"What in Equestria?" gasped Applejack.

The other filly was not impressed, "nice shot Diamond, hogging the puck like you do with everything else!"

Diamond Tiara sighed unhappily and skated back to the bench to allow another member to play. Needless to say, the remaining ponies on the bench moved away from her.

"Alright Ponies, it's clear who should be Captain, it's Apple Bloom, and not just because she's my little sister. She has the skills to be your captain." All the fillies and colts nodded in agreement. "And for assistant, I've chosen Diamond Tiara for her increible skills."

"Why her?" asked Coconut Cream. "She'll just ruin everything like she's done so in the past."

"You should kick her off the team and let us pick the perfect assistant," added Toola Roola.

"Oh shut up," snapped Apple Bloom. "If my sister says Diamond Tiara is to be assistant, then that will be her position. And I will hear no complaining about it, got it?"

The fillies and colts nodded, but grumbled once out of Apple Bloom's ear shot.

Unknown to the group, a lone elder pony watched on from a high hill. He seemed to shake his head, "stupid little kids, it's a waste of time." He turned and walked away.

The next few days of training were pretty much the same. Applejack kept watch over the young ponies and giving them pointers on how they could improve their skills. Diamond Tiara though seemed to surprise her and Apple Bloom everytime. Sadly, like before, there was still grumbling behind her back and the others avoided her if they could.

Close to the end of practise on Day 4's practise run, Diamond Tiara had the puck and shot it a little too hard. It went through Snail's net again and into the distance, only to be followed by the sound of a loud crash of glass.

"Nice going Tiara!" snapped another filly. "Are you going to get your..." but she was cut off by Apple Bloom.

"Diamond Tiara, why don't you go get the puck? And maybe apologize to the pony who's window we broke."

Diamond Tiara didn't need telling twice. She skated to the edge of the ice, removed her skates and went off in the direction the puck went. As she climbed the hill, she noticed an old worn down cottage, "where did that come from?" she asked out loud. "I've never noticed it before."

As she got closer to it, it became clear why she and the other ponies have never seen it before. It was covered in fake plants and old leaves, making it blend in with the rest of the scenery. The only noticable things on this cottage was the snow on the roof, and the broken window. Diamond Tiara walked up to the door and knocked, "Hello? I've come for my puck, and to apologize for breaking the window! Hello?" But there was no reply.

Diamond Tiara knocked again, but this time, the door opened up, "hello?" she called out again.

She walked inside, cautiously in case the owner was nearby and not friendly. Then again, creepy houses don't always have scary ponies as Lilymoon's house on Horseshoe Hill proved.

"Ahh, there it is," Diamond Tiara smiled as she found the puck. As she was about to pick it up, she noticed something shiny. She moved closer to see it and realised it was a big tall cup, the types given out during the final hockey games of a big season. However, there seemed to be more than one there, there was four of them, "what would four hockey cups be doing out here?"

She was so busy looking at the hockey cups that she didn't notice an elder pony coming in through the front doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" he shouted angerily.

Diamond Tiara jumped and looked behind her to see the elder pony, "uh, I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to come in, it's just I accidently chucked my hockey puck too hard, and broke your window. I was just getting it back and to apologize."

"Apology accepted, now get out!"

"Uh yes Sir, sorry sir. Uh, were you a hockey player at one time?"

"Was, now get out!"

Before Diamond Tiara could ask another question, she was shoved out of the cottage, dropping her puck in the process. Noticing this, she lifted up her right foreleg, which forced her to go sideways, and much to her surprise, as well as the elder pony, she did a few spins before stopping next to the puck with all four hooves on the floor-boards.

"Whoa," gasped Diamond Tiara. "I never knew I could do that before."

"Float like a pegasus, sting like a unicorn," said the elder pony. He looked firmly to Diamond Tiara, "who are you?"

"Diamond Tiara, of the Rich Family."

The shocked look disappeared and the elder pony stormed angerily over to a desk, "no, not one of them, not one of them."

"Sir, who..." but faintly, she could see photos on the wall. They were of old newspaper clippings, and they all showed a familar looking pony in hockey attire. It was her uncle; Slap Shot. It suddenly hit Diamond Tiara, "you're Slap Shot, the greatest hockey player in all of Equestria."

He sighed as he looked down to the floor-boards, "I _was_ one of the greatest, so they said at first, but not anymore."

"Well what happened, why did you quit?"

The elder pony, known as Slap Shot turned to face Diamond Tiara firmly, "you think I actually _wanted_ to quit the team? I did not, they forced me out." He hit a switch and on popped a light, which lit up a newspaper clipping.

Diamond Tiara walked over towards the newspaper and read the message, _Slap Shot Injuried, the end of an era. Local hockey legend Slap Shot was injuried in a match aganist Manehatten, and following a conversation with his coach; Tail Wind, it was determined that his hockey days are over and that a new team player will take over his spot. When asked if they spoke with Mr Slap Shot about this, they failed to comment._

"They pushed me aside for the next rockie in line. Despite my injuries in that game, I was willing to get back on the ice, but they said I was of no further use. As time went on, I saw players playing more for bits than for the fun of the game. _That's_ why I walked away, and since I was a disgrace to the hockey world, as well as my family, I've hidden myself out here for all these years. Never meant to be seen or heard from again, but I never thought that one of those worlds would come looking for me."

"Well I'm sorry that you were pushed aside, but that's..."

"Don't even say it's not like that today. I still come out of my house, and I still see that happening, even with your so called team." He looked Diamond Tiara firmly in the eyes, "do yourself a favour and get off the team, hockey is a waste of time. Plus it's no game for a Rich Pony. Stinking said so himself a long time ago."

"But I..."

"Oh and don't tell anypony of where I am. Do you understand me?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"Good, now get the puck, and get out of my cottage!"

This time Diamond Tiara didn't resist. She picked up the puck and walked out. No sooner was she out of the cottage than the door slammed behind her. Diamond Tiara didn't look back, she just continued walking.

All the while, Slap Shot watched her go. He sighed as he leaned up aganist the wall and slid to the floor, "she may have the skills, but doesn't have the heart. Don't fool yourself into thinking times have changed," he said to himself.

Diamond Tiara made her way back towards the ice. As she got close to Applejack, she overheard words that hit her hard.

"Who does she think she's trying to kid? Diamond Tiara is the nastiest pony we could ever know, other than her own mother of course."

"I agree with you there," said a second filly, "honestly, I don't care what Apple Bloom says, she doesn't deserve the position she's got, and she doesn't deserve to be on this team."

"Nope, she does not. I bet you more than anything she's only doing this to make her family look more important than ever."

"Yeah, it's all about her than anypony else. I wish she'd just stay away from the ice."

"Or better yet," said the first pony, "why don't she just leave us alone forever. Her family's got the money, why not hire a teacher for her, then she can be alone and we can be happy."

"Yeah, who needs her?"

Those words seemed to hit Diamond Tiara moreso than actual punches and kickes. To hear them say that made her question everything.

"Ahh Diamond Tiara, did you get the puck?" Applejack's words snapped her back to her senses. "Are you alright Sugarcube?"

Diamond Tiara sighed, "yes I'm fine, and I got the puck, here." She gave it back to Applejack.

"Is something wrong Diamond Tiara?"

By now, all the ponies were looking over towards her, and the hurtful words came back into her head. A small tear appeared in her right eye.

"Acutally Ms Applejack, I...I...I don't want to be on this team anymore. I quit."

"What?" Applejack was stunned to hear this.

Diamond Tiara turned and walked away with tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the snow underneath her. Apple Bloom walked over to the two fillies closest to her, "alright, what did you two knuckle heads say to her this time?"

"Nothing, other than we don't need her on the ice."

"Or at school," added the first filly's friend.

"Well it's no wonder she's walking off crying."

"Those tears are fakes," said the second filly. "She's probably glad to be away from us, and you should be glad too considering everything that pony has said and done to the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"The past is in the past, and she's my friend now. I just wish you two knuckle heads would think before you say or do anything."

"I quite agree on that one. Apple Bloom, why don't you go after Diamond Tiara, I'll have a little _chat_ with all these ponies here."

She didn't need to be told twice. She skated off the ice, removed the skates and ran off towards Diamond Tiara's house, leaving Applejack and the rest of the team to have that _chat_.

To Be Continued...


	6. MLP Winter - Equestria Winter Games 2

Your patience has payed off with this, the second part for the Equestria Winter Games. Again as a reminder, Lilymoon is a character from the Ponyville Mysteries book series and as an additional note, this story is set after Season 7 as shown with various season 7 characters being shown in here.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Equestria Winter Games-Part 2**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000 (Inspired by Disney/Pixar's Cars)**_

Apple Bloom ran through the snow covered streets of Ponyville until at last she reached a big house. The house, as everypony in the town knew, belonged to the Rich Family. Apple Bloom, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had only ever gone there once before, and that was during the 'Twilight Time' mess they created. However, this visit was different, she had to talk with Diamond Tiara.

She walked up the pathway and up to the door where she knocked, and waited for a reply. Moments after her knocking, a pony answered the door and it was none other than Flithy Rich himself.

"Ah Apple Bloom, so good to see you. Mind telling me what happened at practise? Cause ever since she got home, Diamond Tiara's been up in her room and crying."

Apple Bloom walked inside and wiped her hooves clean on the carpet, "some kids were making fun of her again, but don't worry, my big sister is dealing with 'em buggers. As for me, I want to try and get her to come back to the team."

Flithy Rich smiled, "that's what I'd expect from an Apple." He then told Apple Bloom of where to go.

Apple Bloom followed the instructions until she came up to a bright pink door. It was partly open and from the tiny bit of light shining into the room from the hallway, she could see Diamond Tiara on her bed. She wasn't crying right now, but she was looking miserable. Apple Bloom pushed the door open and walked inside. Diamond Tiara didn't even look.

"Hey Apple Bloom, what are you doing here? You should be looking for a new assistant for the team."

"We already got one, and that's you," she said firmly. "Look, I know those mean kids were talking badly about you again, but you shouldn't let their words get to you."

"It wasn't just them," she sighed, then went quiet.

"Then what was it?"

But Diamond Tiara remained silent.

"Come on Diamond, tell me. We're buds after all, and friends don't hide things from their friends."

Diamond Tiara sighed and looked away, "how can you even call me your friend with the way I used to act? I said even worse things than what those kids said, yet here you are, talking to me like we'd always been friends."

Apple Bloom sighed, "look, I'll admit your words used to get to us, like when you teased Scootaloo for not flying, but since the day Silver Spoon voted aganist you, we've learned to look past the words and hurtful gestures you used to do, and look to the pony we've become friends with, and come to call as a Cutie Mark Crusader. After all, it was your research that brought Sweetie Belle home, remember?"

"I suppose," Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Now come on, tell me, what happened? You were so focused on playing at practise."

Diamond Tiara sat upright and wiped some tears away from her eyes, "I went to get the puck, and discovered it crashed into the house of an elder stallion..." she paused. She wasn't sure if she should mention that it was her Uncle Slap Shot. "And he said that Rich ponies don't play hockey, and he went on to say how bad the game has gotten. Added with the insults from the other ponies, it was enough to get me off the ice for good."

Apple Bloom's expression changed from a firm stare to a soft compassionite look, "Diamond, there will always be ponies that will say of what you can and can't do..."

"But this guy was a former hockey player," interupted Diamond Tiara.

"Really?" Apple Bloom was surprised to hear that, but then shook her head, "doesn't matter, cause not even a former hockey player can tell you that a pony from the Rich Family can't play the game. You don't allow your mother to tell you who can hang out with, or what you can do, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's different now?"

Diamond Tiara opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She thought about it, but there was nothing different.

"Ponies will say what they want, and make you feel down in the dumps, but you need to push their words aside and show them, as well as all of Equestria, that you _do_ have what it takes to be a great hockey player. So what do you say Diamond, want to give it another try?"

Diamond Tiara was silent for less than a minute, then a smile came to her face, "let's go kick some puck!"

"Now you're talking my language!" cheered Apple Bloom.

Once she had her hockey gear on, she hurried with Apple Bloom down the stairs and out the door, rushing past a smiling Flithy Rich, "yes, show them what you got my daughter."

They soon returned to the ice and found Applejack still talking firmly with the other team players, and judging from the tone of her raised voice, some were still not willing to give Diamond Tiara a chance.

"Don't let them bother you," Apple Bloom whispered to her. "Show them what you got."

Diamond Tiara nodded and together, they walked down to the ice, and soon they could hear Applejack's firm talk.

"I've already said this once, I don't care what Diamond Tiara did in the past, I only see the pony who's willing to try and be a team player, and I wish for all of you to see this." She stared them firmly in the eyes, almost like Fluttershy with her stare, "and I won't be repeating myself again. Should any of you decide to be mean to Diamond Tiara or anypony else on the team ever again, then you can go sign up for another event, cause I _will_ kick you off the team. Do I make myself clear on that?!"

"Yes Applejack," they all said miserably.

"Good, and I hope this is the _last_ time we have this talk." She turned and smiled when she saw the two fillies, "welcome back Diamond Tiara, have you come to rejoin the team?"

From the corner of her left eye, Diamond Tiara could see Slap Shot overlooking the ice and shaking his head. She put on a firm look and said, "Coach Applejack, I'm more than ready to get back out there!"

"That's what I like to hear!" smiled Applejack. She grabbed Diamond's skates and gave them back to her, "put these on and get back out there, Assistant."

"Yes Ma'am," she saluted.

She dawned on her skates and one by one, the players went back on the ice. Slap Shot watched from above, " _foolish child, I told her that hockey is not a game for rich ponies, so why is she not listening to me?_ " He thought to himself.

The puck was dropped and play resumed. The ponies worked together on one side to keep the puck from going to the other team, then it happened. The puck went to Diamond Tiara, and there were two ponies skating towards her. Remembering what she did in Slap Shot's cottage, she lifted up her front foreleg and turned away from them, nearly going to the edge. Then she lifted her left foreleg and went the other way so she was on target with the net. She raised her stick and shot the puck, right at Snail's net.

"Okay, _that's_ impressive," said Toola Roola.

"Unbelivable," gasped Applejack. "Hey Diamond Tiara, impressive move! Got a few more tricks up your sleeves?"

"Guess we'll have to find out," she called back, feeling much better now.

Slap Shot continued to watch the game down below and see Diamond Tiara play with all her heart. She was now smiling, and every so often, she would surprise Applejack and the others. Like using her skills to spin and at the last second, shot the puck right at Snail's net far down the other side of the ice, which went through again.

"Float like a pegasus, sting like a unicorn!" cheered Diamond Tiara. "Now that's how you do it."

" _Perhaps the younger generation can change...no, what am I thinking? Hockey isn't what it used to be, and...oh why am I bothering?"_ Slap Shot turned to leave for his cottage, but took only a few steps before looking back to the ice.

Soon the game came to an end, and Applejack gracefully allowed the players to go home for a good night's rest.

"I think I'll be sleeping for days," groaned Coconut Cream, "that was quite the intense game."

"Yeah well just imagine how intense the games will be at the Equestria Winter Games," said Toola Roola.

Coconut Cream looked back towards Diamond Tiara, who was talking with Apple Bloom, "I never thought I'd say this, but with Diamond Tiara on our team, we have a good chance of winning the games."

"She sure surprised us all. Guess we were wrong about her."

Even from a short distance back, Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom could hear them. Apple Bloom nudged Diamond Tiara on the left shoulder, "see, that's what happens when you don't listen in to their hurtful words."

Diamond Tiara smiled, and it definetly answered how the Crusaders managed to continue on in spite of her own teasing words in the past. Suddenly, she remembered, "I forgot my helmet, I'll be right back."

She turned and ran back to the ice. However, she stopped when she spotted an older pony on the ice. It was Slap Shot. He had an old beat up helmet on his head, and an old hockey stick in his mouth.

"What are you doing with those?" she whispered quietly.

Slap Shot looked at the puck, sighed for a moment, then started skating, heading straight for the net Snails had been in before. As he reached the halfway point, he suddenly lifted up his right legs and turned to the left. He dropped them, then lifted his left legs, allowing him to go to the right. He lifted his stick up and shot the puck hard, sending it flying through the net.

He sighed as he stopped, "that felt good."

"Whoa," gasped Diamond Tiara, but she gasped too loudly.

Slap Shot heard her and quickly got off the ice. Diamond Tiara hurried after him to the cottage. He got inside and tried to push the door to close, but Diamond Tiara got in the doorway, "you were fantastic out there, could you teach me some of your skills?"

"No I will not, now go away kid!"

"But then, how do you expect the next generation to learn how to play like you?"

"It's clear the younger generation wants none of the knowledge I have, now please, go away kid!"

"It's Diamond Tiara."

"I don't care. Hockey has changed for the worst, and I'm not getting drawn back into the game. Besides, I still stand by what I said about how Rich ponies shouldn't play the game."

Diamond Tiara looked firmly to her uncle as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Well you're wrong, cause _this_ Rich pony is going to play hockey." She turned to leave, but stopped and said; "my dad told me you were the greatest hockey player in all of Equestrian history, but how can you be great when just give up?"

"Just get out!" snapped Slap Shot.

Using her mouth, Diamond Tiara grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut. "It's too bad, I would've loved to learn from a legend," she said out loud to herself, but of course, Slap Shot overheard.

He looked over all his own equipment, and the newspaper clippings from his glory days, and the one that showed his accident. He said nothing for the longest time.

Days went by and the training continued. On the last day, much of Ponyville gathered for a test run hockey game. It was Applejack's way of making sure nerves weren't going to act up and make them act sloppy. She even got Spike and Starlight Glimmer to act as announcers, since neither one was going to play the games at the Equestria Winter Games.

"Hello Ponyville, are you ready for some hockey action?" Spike called out to the crowd, to which they cheered. All but one, Spoiled Rich had returned and was not too thrilled to see her daughter on the ice. Flithy Rich on the other hoof was pleased to see this game, "make sure you cheer loudly so they can hear you!"

"Yay Ponyville!" cheered Pinkie Pie, "show 'em, uh...Ponyville players what you're made of. Geez, that's weird to say."

"Okay, and let's get on with the game," said Starlight Glimmer. "Coming to the middle of the ice is the team captain; Apple Bloom from Sweet Apple Acres, and Assistant; Diamond Tiara of the Rich Family."

Both young fillies skated over to where Fluttershy was, ready to drop the puck.

"Hey, break a leg, and may the best pony win," Apple Bloom whispered.

"Thanks, you too."

Fluttershy raised the puck above them, then dropped it and the game was on.

"Alright, Apple Bloom's got the puck and is now skating down the ice, she passes it to Toola Roola, and now she passes it to...hold on, Coconut Cream took the puck and is now skating down the ice," Spike was saying into the mircrophone so ponies could hear him, "and now she's passed it off. And now the puck is being passed to Diamond Tiara."

Diamond Tiara lifted her right legs and started moving a bit to the left to get herself in the middle.

"Whoa, now that's an awesome move there fillies and gentlecolts," said Starlight Glimmer. "She's heading for the net..." Diamond Tiara had two ponies skating up behind her, but she lifted her left legs and moved to the right, "again she moves away, she shoots..." Diamond Tiara lifted her stick and shot at the puck, which sent it flying towards another goalie's net as Snails was in the other net. "And she scores! She scores!" cheered Starlight, and much of the crowd cheered too.

Except for Spoiled, "She shouldn't be playing this silly game, it's not..."

"Oh be quiet," snapped Flithy Rich. "If she wants to play the game, then we're going to let her play, and there's nothing you can say that will stop her."

Spoiled Rich snarled, but went quiet as the game continued on.

"Toola Roola has the puck, and now she passes it over to Apple Bloom," continued Spike, "she's skating faster than Pinkie Pie, and I didn't think that was possible."

"That's not the same as Pinkie's speed," said Starlight, "but it's still fast. She's reached the other side of the arena, she shoots..." Apple Bloom lifted up her stick and shot. But Diamond Tiara knew what to do. Again, she lifted her left foreleg and began her spinning, allowing her to go faster than Apple Bloom. She caught up to the puck and at the last second, she caught up to the puck, stopped spinning and shot it down to another team-mate, who shot it into the net and scored.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Spike, "did you see that?"

"If anypony missed it, I'd be surprised," said Starlight, "that was amazing."

In the audiance of ponies, Grand Pear was thinking. Granny Smith noticed this, "what's on your mind now Grand Pear?" she asked.

"I've seen moves like this before, but only from one pony," he said. "But could this kid be his niece?"

It suddenly came back to Granny Smith. Although she had never been a hockey fan, she did remember a pony that had the same skills Diamond Tiara was showing, "you're referring to Slap Shot aren't you?"

Grand Pear nodded, and started looking around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Slap Shot wasn't anywhere near the ice, he wasn't going to risk being spotted. Though secretly, he wished he was there.

When the game ended, both sides were tied. The residants of Ponyville cheered loudly for the players. Applejack gathered them all together, "I am impressed with how well you played today," she said, "now if you can continue to show that kind of performance in front of all of Equestria, we'll have a good chance of going far. Just remember, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, it's all about having fun."

"Understood Coach," they all said in unison.

The next day, the Ponyville teams set off towards the Crystal Empire. They were all on board today, with the residants coming much later in the day. Throughout much of the ride, Diamond Tiara felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. It was one thing to play in front of the entire town of Ponyville, but it was another to play in front of all of Equestria.

"Don't you worry about them," said a voice. She looked to see Lilymoon on the seat across from her, "just pretend they're not there, and you'll be fine."

Diamond Tiara took in a deep breath and sighed, "thanks Lilymoon, is that how you're dealing with this right now?"

"Yes, and it helps in other situations from time to time," she answered, though she never did say what those situations were.

Finally, after some time, the Friendship Express pulled into the Crystal Empire. They were greeted by Princess Celestia, who thanked them for helping to make this little surprise for Princess Luna a reality.

"She's going to love these games," she smiled. "She deserves it."

"She sure does," Diamond Tiara nodded as she bowed in front of the princess.

During their stay in the Crystal Empire, they were given some of the best hotel rooms with four ponies staying in each room.

"This is nice," smiled Apple Bloom as she, Diamond Tiara and two other fillies walked into their room. "These crystal ponies have gone all out to make these rooms spectular."

"Well these are known as Suites for a reason," said one of the other ponies. "Though I'm sure you're used to them, right Diamond Tiara?"

"Actually, these rooms are better than what I got at home. I must make sure to tell those crystal ponies that they do such great work."

As hours went by, more and more ponies arrived at the Crystal Empire. They were greeted either by Princess Cadance, or Princess Celestia. The princesses also explained that Princess Luna would come later and be given the surprise then.

Finally, evening rolled around and inside the crystal stadium, the ponies were gathered, ready to give Princess Luna the surprise, as well as witness the beginning of the games. Apart from the ponies, there were also Griffons there, and some Yaks.

"Quite the turnout tonight," Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie Belle. "Hope your nerves don't get to you."

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow at Scootaloo, "I think you got me confused with another pony, I'm perfectly fine with this."

Nearby, Ms Harshwhinny was talking with Spike, "now Mr the Dragon, are you sure you'll be able to light the torch, or do we need a pony to do the job for you?"

Spike stared firmly at her, "first off, my name is Spike, and second of all, my nerves are not going to get the better of me. I'm ready when I'm given the signal."

"We shall see."

At last, the moment arrived. Coming in with her own bat-ponies, Princess Luna arrived with a blind fold over her eyes, "what's all this about?" she asked, "why can't I see anything?"

"You'll find out Princess."

"Cadance, is that you?"

"Yes it is," nodded the Princess as she flew beside her carriage. "Just place a hoof on my shoulder and I'll lead you down."

She did just that, and with wings out, Princess Luna followed Cadance down to the throne area. This was Spike's cue. He walked up to the torch and climbed up the ladder. Celestia nodded and as Twilight undid the blind fold, Spike blew his flame out and lit the torch. Luna gasped, then gasped again when she saw the whole stadium lit up.

"What is all this?" she asked.

Princess Celestia smiled as she flew up, and using her magic, made her voice a bit louder, "welcome fillies and gentlecolts to the first ever Equestria Winter Games." Luna gasped hearing that. "As you know, every few years, we have our own Equestria Games, now known as the Summer Games, but like how we never had a celebration for Princess Luna till recently..." she paused and winked down at the Crusaders, since it was their idea for the Festival of the Winter moon, "we never had games that my dear sister would like. So this year, as a way of saying thank you for all the amazing work she does, and all she goes through, we're going to host our first set of Winter Games. The games will include Ski Jumps, Figure skating, sleding and of course, hockey."

Princess Luna's eyes lit up. It was no secret that hockey was her favourite sport.

"And to help make these games possible, we have teams from across this beautiful country of ours, ready to play, both old and young. We wish them all good luck during their games and remember to do your best. And now, our national anthem."

As the Anthem started, ponies and creatures alike stood up and sang along with it, while the players walked out to the middle of the stadium.

" _Wow, that's alot of ponies and creatures,_ " Diamond Tiara thought to herself. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, " _don't get cold hooves Diamond, you've come this far, you can do this."_

Once the Anthem had finished, Princess Luna finally spoke, "thank you dear sister, and all citizens of Equestria for this great surprise, and I for one can't wait for the games that lay ahead. Also, nice job on hiding this from me, I had no knowledge whatsoever." This got a bit of a chuckling from several ponies, including the Crusaders. "And now, let the games begin!"

And on that note, the fireworks went off and the cheering resumed. Diamond Tiara cheered too, though she wished Slap Shot was here to see this, but instead she believed he was back in Ponyville, sitting in his cottage doing nothing. Unknown to her, a set of eyes watched from the top of a set of stairs while in disguise.

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. MLP Winter - Equestria Winter Games 3

Well we are my friends, we're at the last part of my 2017 Winter/Christmas Special for Fanfiction. For this one, three things helped with my inspiration, one which is obvious is that this story is inspired by Disney/Pixar's 1st Cars movie, the second from the Red Green Show. It's really funny, just so you know. The third inspiration came from a Corner Gas season 1 episode. Now returning in this special are the announcers; Hoofson, Mayflower and Hamburger, which I'm sure many of you can guess were inspired by former Top Gear, now Grand Tour hosts; Jeremy Clarkson, James May and Richard Hammond, and also there's one more character from last year's Christmas special I wrote up, but I won't say who it is, you'll have to find him yourselves. Now granted, this story isn't as long as 'Sunset's Hearth's Warming' from last year, but for the catagory of stories that are not novels, this has been the longest, at least for me, and it was fun to write up. Now before we begin, I will say that before Christmas, there is one more story coming to this folder for you to see, but you'll have to wait till December 18th to see it, and as Rarity would say 'No Spoilers!'

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Equestria Winter Games-Part 3**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000 (Inspired by Disney/Pixar's Cars)**_

The sun had barely risen the next morning when the Winter Games began. As the hockey games would be played later in the evening, Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom had time to look around at some of the other events and cheer their friends on. Diamond Tiara had to admit she still had butterflies in her stomach, but she kept reminding herself, _"I've trained for these moments, I'm not going to let nerves take me down."_

"You'll do fine," said Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara looked over to her and saw a reassuring smile on her face.

"With friends like you by my side, I know I will be," she replied back. "Speaking of which, why don't we check on them before getting over for one last practise?"

"Sounds good to me," smiled Apple Bloom. She pulled out a piece of paper, which showed of the timing for all the events. "Scootaloo and Lilymoon's ski jump is up first, then we can just catch Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon before meeting up with Applejack and the team."

And so they made their way to the ski jump. As they arrived, they could see young ponies, mostly a year or two older than them, jumping off the slope and gliding in the air before coming back down. Some landed perfectly, but then again, there were one or two injuries from not getting the moves right.

"Ouch," Apple Bloom gulped as she and Diamond Tiara made it to the front of the crowd, "that looked like it hurt."

 _"And according to doctors, Peachy Storm has broken her front left leg,"_ said the announcer over the speakers. The crowds groaned hearing that.

"Yep, I'd say it hurts," muttered Diamond Tiara.

" _Up next are the players from Ponyville. First up is young Scootaloo."_ No sooner was her name mentioned than two loud voices could be heard. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and looked far to her left. Sure enough, she found the sources of the cheers; Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's parents. Only this time, they were wearing Custom made Scootaloo attire.

"Wow, they sure like to be super fans don't they?" Diamond Tiara asked in surprise.

"Perhaps, but I don't think either Scootaloo or Rainbow Dash mind that at all." She looked up to the top of the slope, "look, there's Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash now."

Sure enough, young Scootaloo was at the top of the slope with her skis on.

"Okay Champ, remember our training, and don't worry, I have not cheated by adding anything to your skis. Yours are just as the same as Lilymoon's and everypony elses."

"Thanks Rainbow," she said with a somewhat shaky voice.

"You want a hug from your big sister before you go down?"

Scootaloo nodded and hugged Rainbow Dash. After the hug, she got into position and waited for the signal. It was soon given and with a small push, Scootaloo started off down the ramp, going at break-neck speeds. Ponies in the crowd seemed to go quiet, even Bow Hotfoof and Windy Whistles were silent. Scootaloo focused as the edge came close. Keeping her head down, back legs together, she jumped off the ledge and soared through the air. Unlike the last pony, she landed perfectly, to which she got thunderous cheers from the crowd, while one judge pony painted a mark for Scootaloo's landing spot.

"You were awesome Scootaloo!" shouted Bow Hotfoof, "way to go!"

"Were you great sweetie!" shouted Windy Whistles.

Scootaloo blushed as she moved away from the bottom of the slope. As she made it to her safe spot, she could just see Lilymoon getting ready to go down, and see Rainbow Dash giving her some encouragement. When given the signal, Lilymoon slid down the slope, jumped through the air and like Scootaloo, landed perfectly.

 _"Awesome landing by recent residant of Ponyville; Lilymoon!"_ cheered the announcer, and he wasn't alone. The crowds were cheering too, but none moreso than Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom.

"Come on," Apple Bloom whispered, "let's find Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon."

As much as she wanted to keep watching, Diamond Tiara didn't want her friends to think she wasn't going to support them. She nodded and both walked away, not knowing of a single elder pony watching them.

The two fillies reached the ice rink in time to see Sweetie Belle getting onto the ice. Her music played over the speakers and she skated along the ice like a pro. She even did a few spins in the air, getting some whistles from Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. To the two fillies watching, it was as if Sweetie Belle was dancing on a stage and not on ice.

"Rarity sure is a good coach eh?" Apple Bloom whispered. Diamond Tiara nodded.

After she finished, Sweetie Belle left the ice to a thunderous cheer from the crowds. Next came Silver Spoon. Even from afar, Diamond Tiara could see her oldest friend was nervous.

"You got this Silver!" she called out, "you can do it!"

That seemed to take the nervousness away and Silver Spoon performed nicely on the ice. Even doing some controlled spins about five seperate times before coming to a graceful stop. She also recieved a large amount of cheers from the crowd.

"My word," gasped Princess Celestia, "it's going to be hard to pick out just one winner."

"There you two are," said another voice, which made the fillies jump. They looked to their left and saw Applejack standing there, "it's time to practise, and get ready for tonight's game."

"We're not running late, are we?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No, I was just wondering when you two were going to show up, now let's go."

Since they had seen their friends do their runs, they nodded and followed Applejack to the ice.

Night soon fell over the area and the first hockey game of the season was to begin. Applejack was with the fillies and colts in the locker room, going over ideas for the match. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara was helping Toola Roola with her knee pads as they were broken.

"Guess I played a little too hard during our game," she said.

"No worries, it can happen," said Diamond Tiara with the duct tape in her mouth. "Now hold still, I'm almost done here." She wrapped it around a few times and tore off an end piece, "there we go, another problem solved with the handypony's secret weapon."

"Handypony's secret weapon? Where did that come from?"

"Uh, you know I have no idea. I think I must've heard it somewhere, just can't remember where."

"Alright ponies listen up!" called Applejack and all eyes looked to her, "no matter what happens tonight, and no matter if they cheer or not, just remember when you go out there to have fun and do your best. Also," she narrowed her eyes, "no more in-fighting."

"Understood coach!" they all said in unison. There was no arguments aganist that.

"Good, now let's get out there!"

"Uh Coach!" called Snails, "my stick is broken!"

Sure enough, Snail's goalie stick was broken. Applejack was going to ask how it got broken, but shook it off. She started walking over towards him, when Diamond Tiara stopped her, "I'll help him, you and the others get out there."

"You got it, Assistant."

With that, the ponies left for the ice. It took only a minute to fix the stick with the handypony's secret weapon, "there you go Snails, good to go."

"Thanks Diamond Tiara."

"Please, you can call me Diamond."

"Okay then Diamond. Let's go!"

Diamond Tiara nodded and was about to follow when she remembered that she almost forgot her stick. She grabbed it and followed a short distance away. As she walked, she heard an angry voice coming from behind her; "DIAMOND TIARA!"

She sighed and called out to Snails, "go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

Snails nodded and carried on towards the ice. Diamond Tiara turned around and saw her mother; Spoiled Rich walking up towards her.

"You get out of that stupid outfit and come home this instant!" she snapped at her daughter. "Rich ponies do _not_ play hockey, especially with low-lives like those other ponies."

"Well this Rich pony does! I will return to the locker room, _after_ the game. As for right now, I am going out on the ice."

"You'll ruin our image!"

"Ours, or yours?" Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow at her mother. "This isn't about you, it's about finally showing the world that I'm not a smaller version of you. I am Diamond Tiara, and I'm a hockey player. Now why don't you be a good little pony and sit down in your seat?! Maybe then you'll learn to appearcite the game."

Diamond Tiara turned and walked towards the ice. Flithy Rich was just down the hallway, but unlike his wife, he just smiled.

"Go show 'em what you're made of kiddo."

"You bet I will," she smiled and picked up the pace.

Spoiled Rich walked over and stared firmly at her husband. As she opened her mouth, Flithy Rich interupted, "Spoiled, just shut up." That silenced her.

As she came into the player's box, Diamond Tiara was amazed by the large number of ponies in the seats. There was even a small area for announcers to comment on the game, and not surprising to her, it was the same announcers from the Applewood Derby race; Hoofson, Mayflower and Hamburger.

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts to the first ever hockey game for the first ever Equestria Winter Games," said Hoofson. "It's an honor to be here, and to see so many young ponies playing tonight."

"Yes indeed Hoofson," agreed Mayflower, "now let's meet the teams."

"First up, the young ponies who deal with Para-sprites, creatures from the Everfree forest and manage to do it all before Bedtime, please welcome the Junior Ponyville players!"

The young ponies skated onto the ice and recieved cheers from everypony.

"All before Bedtime?" Mayflower asked. "Hamster, this isn't a children's comic book."

"Hey give me a break, I don't normally do this," he retorted.

"And ignoring these two morons," interupted Hoofson, "these young players are ready to play, lead by Captain Apple Bloom and assistant Diamond Tiara."

There was quiet discussions from the ponies when they heard her name, except for cheers from four ponies; Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon, Scootaloo and Lilymoon.

"And tonight," continued Hoofson, "they will be going up aganist a hard hitting team, so please welcome, the Junior Manehatten Skaters!"

Another group of young ponies skated onto the ice, and one surprisied Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara.

"They are being lead by Captain Babs Seed and Assistant Gruff McColton!" finished Hoofson.

Diamond Tiara gulped. She remembered the last time she and Babs had spoken, back when she had been a bully. Babs Seed skated over towards Apple Bloom, "Hey Cousin, I had a feeling I would be facing you tonight, but I never thought you would have _her_ on your team."

"Hey, she's changed, and she's better now than before. You'll see, cousin."

In the stands, Starlight Glimmer whispered to Twilight, "I've heard of that name for the Assistant on the Manehatten team. Sunset Shimmer told me about how he had a fight with her cousin during the Hearth's Warming festival." She looked down to the young pony, who looked annoyed, "and by the looks of it, he hasn't changed since then."

"I guess not, I just hope he doesn't try any dirty tricks out there," Twilight whispered back.

For tonight's game, Fluttershy would keep watch over the players and drop the puck. "Play fair and good luck," she said. She raised the puck high and dropped it. She backed up as the game began.

In the stands, the lone elder pony watched as it began. He was still in disguise, but it didn't fool one pony.

"Hello Slap Shot." He looked behind him and saw Grand Pear standing there, "it's been a long time old friend, it's good to see you out and about again."

"This isn't an outing for me, I'm just curious that's all."

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're curious about your niece out there aren't you?" He got no response, so Grand Pear continued, "listen old friend, I know hockey was ruined for you by your former coach, but that doesn't mean you have to hate it forever and avoid it."

"Of course it does."

"Oh listen to you, stubborn as always. Look, we all know that coach of yours wasn't very bright, and that was certainly proven when he got rid of his best players and went with rookies instead, but hockey _has_ changed over the years, as proven with the younger generation."

"Oh really?"

Both ponies looked down to see that Gruff McColton had gotten the puck away from Coconut Cream and was skating towards Snails. Toola Roola tried to stop him, but he just shoved her aside and went for the net. He shot and he scored the first goal of the game.

"Ha! Beat that losers!" he shouted.

"See, nothing's changed," grumbled Slap Shot. He started to turn and walk away, when he heard some words coming from his niece.

 _"Come on guys, we can't give up. We may be down by one goal, but we can make a comeback, after all, we've trained for moments like this, remember?"_

"Sounds an awful lot like what you used to say back in the day," said Grand Pear. He looked firmly at his old friend, "you know it's not too late to get in there and help them."

"Help them? I can't play at my age."

"That's not what I meant," chuckled Grand Pear. "I meant, help them in a different way. Your advice."

Slap Shot was silent after hearing that. He looked down to see Diamond Tiara and Coconut Cream trying to get the puck down to the Manehatten net, but lost it to Gruff McColton again, who scored the second goal.

"These Ponyville losers have got nothing on me, I'm the best out there!" he boasted.

"It's not just you on this team Gruff," Babs Seed said firmly.

"Whatever, you guys are useless to me. Why I could beat this team alone and with my eyes closed."

Babs Seed rolled her eyes. Diamond Tiara sighed as she skated towards the centre of the ice, " _can't give up, we trained for this, I know...maybe we're not ready for this,_ " she thought unhappily to herself.

"Come on, put a smile back on your face!" shouted a voice. "I didn't come out of hiding to see you sulk!"

"Huh?" Diamond Tiara looked to the player's box and saw her uncle standing next to Applejack, "Uncle Slap Shot, you came!"

"Of course I did, and it's a good thing I did, you ponies are in serious need of help." Applejack called for a time-out, and all the players came over. Many were surprised to see the hockey legend as they had heard stories about him, "you've been good in training, but here you're acting sloppy. Yes they are two goals ahead, but that shouldn't get you down."

"So what can we do?" asked Toola Roola.

"Simple. That boy; Gruff McColton thinks he's the best and seems to be the main muscle of the team, so if you were to put some slippery moves on him, you got a chance to get past him. Also, it'd be best to have three of you going down the ice, so it'll be easier to pass the puck. As for you," he said, pointing to Coconut Cream, "you need to stay on your side of the ice, close to the net and help your goalie out. Don't leave all the work for him to do."

"What about scoring?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Try getting the puck past the goalie, and I'll let you know of what to do. If that's okay with you missy," he said looking to Applejack.

"Not at all, you can be the assistant coach for us, and we'd be grateful for your teachings."

"Alright then, now everypony, get some lumber out there and show them what you're made of." The young ponies nodded and skated back onto the ice, "hot snot, we're back in the game now. Miss..."

"Applejack."

"Right, Miss Applejack, keep an eye on the fillies, if one looks too tired, get them off the ice and switch them out. It's better not to overdo it."

"Yes Sir."

As play continued, many ponies started looking to the Ponyville player's box and gasped, "it's Slap Shot. It can't be, but it is. The legendary hockey player returns."

Word soon got to the three stallions commenting on the game, "uh fillies and gentlecolts, it seems that Ponyville has an assistant coach and look who they have there," said Hamburger, "it's Slap Shot."

The crowds started cheering, which surprised Slap Shot before he regained focus and watched the team.

"Nopony has seen the hockey legend in many moons," added Mayflower, "I wonder where he's been hiding."

Gruff McColton wasn't impressed, "so they got an old timer to help them. It won't change a thing." He charged towards Apple Bloom, ready to take the puck, but at the last second, she slid in a different direction, "what the?!"

"Apple Bloom's gotten away from Gruff McColton and now is passing the puck over to Toola Roola, who's skating towards the net. She shoots, oh she misses." The Manehatten goalie had blocked it from the right side and sent it back down to another team-mate. "Now the puck is being passed to Babs, and now to Gruff again." Gruff skated quickly towards the net, but Coconut Cream was ready. She sped down the ice and as he shot, she got hold of the puck and sent it back to Apple Bloom, "now Apple Bloom's got the puck, she's skating down to Toola Roola again."

Slap Shot now had a good idea on how to score aganist Manehatten, but he wasn't alone.

"Toola, pass it to me!" shouted Diamond Tiara.

She nodded and passed it to her. Gruff McColton skated past her and went straight for Diamond Tiara. "Uh oh, will she get smashed into the wall?" asked Hamburger. Diamond Tiara skated forwards, and at the last moment, lifted her right legs up, sending her to the left and away from Gruff. She turned once more, "no, he missed, she's going for it. Diamond's going for the net, she shoots, she..." the puck shot away from the stick and went for the left side of the net, "SCORES!"

The crowds started cheering loudly for Ponyville.

"Way to go Diamond Tiara!" shouted Coconut Cream.

"That's my girl!" cheered Flithy Rich from the stands. He was cheering so much that it caused a few ponies to look to him, but he didn't care.

Slap Shot nodded, "smart kid that one." The players all came over, "well played kids, you kept that Gruff McColton from doing what he does best, and you found the goalie's weakness, his weak left hoof."

As play went on over the three rounds, the Ponyville players did their best to keep that puck away from the Manehatten team. It was difficult thanks to Gruff McColton playing rough, and Babs Seed's fantastic hockey ability, which resulted in them scoring three more times. But thanks to Slap Shot's advice and tricks of the trade, they managed by the third period with ten minutes left to even the score.

"They are really good," sighed one of the Manehatten fillies, "they could win this round."

"Not on my watch they're not," grumbled Gruff.

"Gruff, watch that tone of yours," adviced his coach. "We don't need you starting another hoof-fight on the ice like you've been doing lately."

But Gruff McColton took no notice and skated back into position. Babs Seed sighed, "come on then guys, let's at least give it our best shot."

Play continued, but now Gruff had some bad ideas on his mind, _"they can't win if they're hurt,_ " he thought to himself. Instead of going after the puck, he went after Diamond Tiara and slammed her into the wall. There was a crack, loud enough to be heard. Fluttershy blew the whistle and pointed to the penilty box. Gruff skated off, smirking.

"Kid, are you alright?" Slap Shot called.

"Yeah, but my skate is broken!" she called back.

"Alright, come on over and we'll fix that skate of yours." Applejack went to get another skate, but Slap Shot stopped her before pulling out some bubble gum and started chewing, "watch and learn youngster." He also grabbed some duct tape and tore some off.

Diamond Tiara skated over towards him and removed her skate. He then spat out the gum onto the skate, then used the duct tape to stick the skate back on. He gave it back to Diamond Tiara, who excepted it, placed it on her hoof and skated back onto the ice.

"Nothing like gum and the handypony's secret weapon," he smirked.

Applejack was stunned, as were many of the ponies on the bench.

The game continued, "now Babs Seed has got the puck, and...oh wait, now Apple Bloom's got it," said Mayflower, "she's skating down the ice, passing it to Diamond Tiara." Not wanting to hog the moment, Diamond Tiara passed the puck to another member of her team, and allowed her to score the goal, but she missed.

"Dang it!" she groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time," encouraged Diamond Tiara.

They played on, but the players soon got worried as Gruff McColton was allowed out and once again, instead of going after the puck, he went after Diamond Tiara. She saw him coming, but didn't move away, just yet. She waited for the right moment, lifted her left legs and spun in circles to get away, while he slammed into the wall.

"Sweet Celestia, uh sorry Princess," said Hamburger. Celestia just smiled, "anyways, that was one of Slap Shot's old tricks back in the day."

"Indeed," nodded Mayflower, "I bet his old coach now feels stupid for replacing him with the rookie."

Slap Shot laughed, "ha-ha, float like a pegasus..."

"Sting like a unicorn!" finished Diamond Tiara. She finished her spin and accepted the puck from Apple Bloom. She skated on towards the net with the intension of scoring.

"I will not be beaten by these fools," grumbled Gruff McColton. His focus then went to Apple Bloom. He charged at her, for reasons known only to him and slammed her aganist the wall. There was another crack, but this time, it wasn't her skates. Apple Bloom yelled out in pain, which meant one thing.

"Oh no, it's happened again," gasped Slap Shot.

Fluttershy blew the whistle and play stopped. Diamond Tiara looked back and gasped to see Apple Bloom down on the ice with tears coming down from her eyes, while Gruff McColton looked proud of what he did. To her, it almost looked like that picture she saw in Slap Shot's cottage. Fluttershy threw Gruff out of the game, quite literally. She picked him up and took him back to the player's box, where the coach took over and escorted the disgraced hockey player out.

Diamond Tiara skated over towards Apple Bloom, "are you okay?"

"It hurts, but I think I'll be okay to skate over to the bench."

Diamond Tiara looked to see Applejack looking to the other players, then she looked to the clock. There were only two minutes left in the game. She looked back to her captain, "not just yet Captain, you're finishing this game."

"But I can't with a broken leg."

"Then lean on me, we'll finish this one together."

"But isn't that aganist the rules?"

Fluttershy had just returned and overheard that question, "let me check the rulebook." She grabbed a nearby copy and looked it over, "it doesn't say anything about that. Let me ask the Princesses of what to do." She flew up and explained to the four princesses, as well as Starlight Glimmer and Spike. Princess Luna spoke for all of them and said to let them continue.

So it was arranged, Apple Bloom placed her broken hoof on Diamond Tiara's shoulder and they skated to the middle of the ice.

"Hang on a moment, is that allowed?" Hamburger asked.

"Doesn't say," said Mayflower.

"Well either way, the Princesses are allowing it, so the game continues," said Hoofson. The players went back to their areas, and Fluttershy dropped the puck to continue play. Babs Seed got hold of it, "she's now skating down the ice, she's easily going to...no hold on, one of the Ponyville players got the puck. They now pass it to Toola Roola, now to Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara."

"You got this," Diamond Tiara whispered.

Apple Bloom nodded and with stick in mouth, she and Diamond Tiara skated down the ice. The Manehatten team tried to get the puck away from them, but Diamond Tiara's tricks prevented that from happening. Apple Bloom passed it back to another team-mate, who got it away from the other team, then passed it back to the duo, "now Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara have the puck," said Hamburger, "they're going for it with twenty seconds left on the clock, they shoot..." everypony seemed to hold their breath as the puck slid down the ice towards the net. The goalie tried to stop it, but it was no use, it went past him and into the net. "And they score! Ponyville wins!"

The crowds cheered loudly, even the Manehatten fans cheered for Ponyville's win.

"That's some mighty fine hockey play there," smiled one of the Manehatten fans, "that Diamond Tiara is a real team player, her parents must be so proud of her."

Spoiled Rich just looked away, but Flithy Rich was all smiles.

Diamond Tiara helped Apple Bloom back to the bench where her sister had the first aid kit all ready. Working together, the two ponies got Apple Bloom on the bench, "thanks for the help."

"Hey, it's what friends do, am I right?"

"Right," Apple Bloom nodded.

Slap Shot spoke to her, "you did good out there kid," he smiled, "and you proved me wrong, there is still hope for this game yet."

"Thank you Uncle Slap Shot," she smiled and after removing her skates, gave him a hug. He was stunned at first, but then he hugged her back.

"Diamond Tiara, can we have a word?" Applejack asked. They let go from the hug, and Diamond Tiara walked over, "I have to admit, you were fantastic out there. You've certainly come a long way from the filly who used to bully my sister and her friends."

"Thanks, I try to make up for my mistakes."

"Well you've been doing quite well. So well that I want you to become Captain until Apple Bloom heals."

But Diamond Tiara declined, "Apple Bloom earned her place, and I wouldn't feel right taking the role. I rather remain as assistant, if that's okay. Besides," she added, looking to Apple Bloom, "I'm sure she'll make a full recovery in no time."

"Well alright then, if that's what you want."

"It is what I want, but only if Uncle Slap Shot helps train us too."

Applejack looked to the old pony, "What do you say Sugarcube? Care to join the team?"

"I...I...I'd be honored," he said, once he got over the shock. He raised his hoof and shook Applejack's hoof back.

As the Winter Games progressed, the Ponyville hockey team continued to play like a well oiled machine, before and after Apple Bloom was healed and allowed back onto the ice. Sadly, they didn't win the entire series, the honor went to Fillydelphia, but they did get third place. Still, that didn't bother the young ponies and even after they went back to Ponyville, they continued to play hockey, with Slap Shot teaching them.

"You youngsters learn fast," he smiled as he skated with them.

"We sure do," smiled Diamond Tiara, "and now I know all your old tricks Uncle."

"Do you now?" he smirked. He suddenly skated away from them and jumped off the ice. They raced to the edge to see if he was hurt, and were stunned to see him jump through the air, land on the ice and score a puck through the net. "Ha, not all my tricks rookies!"

Diamond Tiara laughed and she, along with her friends carried on playing their new favourite sport in all of Equestria; hockey.

 **The End!**


	8. MLP EQG Short 2 - The Best Shot

Well my friends, I bet you weren't expecting this eh? Well here's one more short story from me for 2017, and the last one for this year. I have to focus on one other story, and then that's it for 2017. Don't worry, there's plenty more coming in 2018. Anyways, this little short story came about after watching 'A Little Birdie Told Me', and the one line said that left me going ' _Where Did That Come From?_ '. It's set after that short, in case you're wondering, and yes there will be illustrations coming out for this one too.

 _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_

 _ **Short Story #2: The Best Shot**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

"Oohhh, I don't feel so good," groaned Rainbow Dash as she sat down on a bench in front of one of the fastest rides.

The girls were at Canterlot High's latest fair and all night, they had warned Rainbow Dash not to eat so much food before getting on the rides. As guessed, she didn't listen and now she was paying the price for it.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be feeling this way if you hadn't eaten that cotten candy," said Rarity.

"Or that small tub of popcorn," added Twilight.

"Or those three slices of Cheese Pizza," finished Applejack.

Rainbow Dash groaned as she tried to keep herself from getting sick on the school lot, "please, don't mention food in front of me for a while, otherwise I can't promise anything."

Just then, Pinkie Pie came up, "hey guys, I got some fries, anybody want some?"

That did it. Rainbow Dash got up from her seat and ran to a nearby garbage can. The girls groaned hearing her. As she looked to the others, Sunset Shimmer noticed they were missing one girl.

"Has anyone seen Fluttershy?" she asked. The other girls shook their heads, except for Rainbow Dash. "Well maybe I should go look for her. You guys don't mind do you?"

"Not at all Darling," answered Rarity. She winced hearing Rainbow Dash, "though maybe I should join you in looking for her."

"Great idea Rare, two heads are better than one."

And with that, the two girls left to find Fluttershy, while the rest stayed with Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Sunset searched areas they knew Fluttershy liked. The petting zoo, a get the duck and win a prize game, and the arts & Crafts tent, but she wasn't at any of them. After a while, they stopped and sat down on a bench.

"For a girl with the ability to talk with animals, she sure is hard to find," sighed Rarity.

Sunset was about to reply back when they heard, "care to have a try little missy? Shoot all the targets and win a big prize."

"Sure, I'd love to try," said another voice, which sounded sweet and not too loud. Only one person they knew had a voice like that. They looked behind them and saw Fluttershy at a game called 'Barnyard Shooting', where players shot at moving bottles of liquor, which were only metal pictures. Fluttershy picked up the rifle and muttered, "Go on, make my day."

"Whoa, since when does Fluttershy say stuff like that?" Sunset gasped in surprise.

"Never mind that, since when has she been interested in games like this?" asked Rarity.

Both watched as the game began and within seconds, Fluttershy was shooting off the rifle and hitting every one of the moving targets, knocking them all down. Rarity and Sunset couldn't believe it as shown by their mouths being wide open. The targets themselves were moving fast, yet Fluttershy was matching their speed and hitting them all, including the last three, which were going really fast.

"Winner!" cried the booth operator. He reached behind him and pulled out a cowboy hat, "here you go little lady."

"Thank you very much," smiled Fluttershy.

She accepted the hat and placed it on her head. It fit her perfectly. Finally, Sunset and Rarity snapped out of their daze and walked over towards her, "Fluttershy, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy smiled, "when we were younger, my parents used to take us to see our grandparents, and my grandpa would allow Zephyr and I a chance to shoot empty pop cans with paintball guns. Zephyr wasn't really good, but according to my grandfather, I seemed to have a natural talent for this sort of thing."

"Do you often use guns like that, or for paintball?" Sunset asked curiously.

Fluttershy shook her head, "not really, but on a rare occassion, like tonight, I can pick one up and fire. Though I won't play some of those games in the arcade, have you seen the graphics?" She shuddered just thinking of them.

At that moment, the other girls arrived, including a slightly sick Rainbow Dash.

"There y'all are, we were wondering where you got to." Applejack then noticed Fluttershy's new hat, "very nice Sugarcube, did Sunset win that for ya?"

"Actually, Fluttershy won that all by herself," said Sunset. "You should've seen her. The targets were moving fast, but she got them all."

"Fluttershy? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked, sounding like she didn't believe Sunset.

"It's true Darlings," said Rarity, "both Sunset and I saw it, and so did the booth operator."

"Now that I would like to see," said Applejack with that look in her eyes. It was the kind of look she would give when she was challenging someone, as Rainbow Dash knows all too well.

"I except the challenge," smirked Fluttershy. "Why don't you start, then I'll go in for the next round. Unless, you're scared I'll beat you."

Again, Sunset and Rarity's mouths dropped wide open in shock.

" _And here I thought only pony Fluttershy had gained an attitude like that,_ " Sunset thought to herself.

"Oh I ain't scared," smirked Applejack and she walked over to the booth. She payed for a round. The man set up the game, and once the gun was reloaded, Applejack took aim and fired.

The other girls had to admit that Applejack was a good shot, though it has to be said that she didn't get _all_ of the targets as three were still left standing. Applejack kicked the ground.

"Oh well, three left isn't too bad," said Pinkie Pie.

"I guess so," nodded Applejack as she excepted a stuffed bear. She turned back to Fluttershy, "Care to try now?"

Before Fluttershy could speak, someone else put down money on the counter, "after me, I want a try," said Rainbow Dash. Despite her stomach growling at her, she was still willing and able to play. The man reloaded the gun and after setting up, Rainbow Dash began. She was also a good shot, but missed two of the bottles.

"Dang!" cried Applejack and kicked the ground.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she put the gun down and excepted the prize of a stuffed lion, "if my stomach wasn't acting up, I'd have gotten the rest. Your turn now Fluttershy."

Instead of looking scared, Fluttershy confidently walked up to the booth, payed for another round, waited for the man to reload the gun and once in her hands, she took aim.

"Locked and loaded," she muttered to herself.

"Ready?" asked the man.

Fluttershy nodded. With a flick of a switch, the game started. Applejack and Rainbow Dash watched with interest, while Pinkie, Twilight and Spike the Dog looked on worried. This could affect Fluttershy's confidence if she lost. Sunset and Rarity though could only smirk, they knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Fluttershy was hitting the targets quite easily, it was as if they were moving in slow motion. Then came the final five targets; the hardest ones. Without breaking a sweat, Fluttershy fired and knocked them all down. Bells rang and the man shouted; "Winner!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash both fell to their knees in shock.

"Here you go young lady," said the man and gave her a brown cowboy hat.

"Thank you so much good sir," she smiled and saluted him. "I'm sure my mom will love wearing this, especially when she has to work in the garden."

As she started walking away, Rainbow Dash finally found her voice and said what she and Applejack were thinking; "What just happened?"

Sunset giggled, "I think you two just met your match, from the best shot of Canterlot City; Fluttershy." As if she was on cue, Fluttershy stopped, turned a little and tipped her hat before walking off to see more of the fair.


	9. MLP EQG Short 3 - Sunset's Second Pet

Hello fans, and welcome to my first Equestria Girls short story of 2018. This one is short I know, but it's an idea I've had in my head ever since seeing the Summertime Short 'Monday Blues'. Also, if you're wondering about the name of the second pet, I came up with that after remembering my old cat of the same name, who lived to the age of 21. Gosh darn it I miss that cat. Anyways, that's all I have to say and be sure to keep your eyes open for more specials from me in the coming months.

 _ **Sunset's Second Pet**_

 _ **An Equestria Girls Short Story (Set After "Monday Blues")**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

"Ugh! Darn rain, why does it have to beat heavily into my face?" groaned Sunset Shimmer.

It was a Monday morning, and for the fourth week in a row, it was raining on Canterlot City. Sadly like a few weeks ago, Sunset set off from her home without an umbrella. Today, the weather was worse thanks to the winds being a little stronger this time, almost felt like it had a mind of it's own, and the raindrops were pouring down heavier than usual.

" _I need to take a page out of Twilight's book and start carrying an extra umbrella with me at all times,_ " she thought to herself. She paused for a moment and took in a deep breath, _"oh well, I'll be at the school soon and out of this miserable mess...uh oh."_

Up ahead, a car was coming down the road and heading straight for a big puddle near to where Sunset was standing. Reacting quickly, Sunset jumped out of the way into an alleyway. It was a good thing she did as the car made the puddle splash everywhere. A few drops landed on her high heeled boots, but not on her.

"Whew, that was close," she sighed.

She backed up a bit and bumped into a box. She heard a small hiss, then a quiet meow. Curious as to what she bumped into, she turned around and found a familar stray stripy cat looking up at her. She had seen this cat numerous times during her walks to school and mostly everytime, she does stop to give it a little pat on the head or scratch it's neck.

"Hey little guy, you still sitting out here all alone?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Meow," answered the cat.

Instead of merely patting the cat, Sunset picked it up and brought it close to her. The little cat was a little wet, and she thought it might be shivering. However, once it was close to her, it seemed to calm down.

"Poor little guy, you shouldn't have to bear the elements, you should have a home of your own."

"Meow," answered the cat, as if it was agreeing with Sunset.

She gave it a few pats on the head, and as she did, she thought about all the times she stopped to see it. She did like this cat, but always felt bad for leaving it alone in that old box, which was a sorry state giving it's age and wet spots from the raindrops pounding on it. She also thought about when Fluttershy helped her to get a pet. At the time, Sunset said she wanted something a little less furry, but holding onto this cat now, she thought maybe a furry pet wouldn't hurt either.

She looked down to the little cat, "hey little guy, why don't you come with me? I'll make sure you have a good home."

The cat didn't protest at all. It instead watched as Sunset brought over her backpack, opened it up, moved some things around, and gently placed the cat inside to keep it dry.

"Meow," said the cat.

"You're very welcome."

Once her backpack was on her back again, she started on her way once more. This time, she got out her phone and texted Fluttershy, _Meet me at the front of the school, I need your help with something. Sunset Shimmer._

She soon reached the school, and while lots of students were merely walking or running in and away from the front enterance way, one person was just waiting there. It was Fluttershy, "hello Sunset, what did you need help with?" she asked curiously.

Sunset walked into the school with her, and only once they were inside, she revealed the reason for the help request.

"Is that a little kitty cat?" Fluttershy cooed.

"It is indeed. I often see this cat everyday on my way to school, and I would like to ask you if you could make sure he's feeling well."

"I can definetly do that."

The two girls walked over to a nearby classroom where Fluttershy gave a small little examination. Nothing serious, just checking to make sure all four paws were okay and using the power of her geode, spoke with the cat and asked if it had a fever.

"He's in perfect health," smiled Fluttershy. "Now, will I be taking this cat back to the shelter later?"

"Actually Fluttershy, I want to take him home with me," Sunset answered.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at this, "I thought you said you wanted a pet without fur."

"I did say that yes, and that's why I chose Ray, but I kind of grown fond of this little guy. It just wouldn't feel right bringing it in out of the rain and not taking him home with me."

The cat meowed and Fluttershy listenened, "he couldn't imagine being with anyone else either," she said for the cat. It meowed again and small tears appeared in Fluttershy's eyes, "no one really bothers with this little guy. Only you stop to say hello."

Now small tears came into Sunset's eyes, "so that just shows I should be the one to take him home. I don't mind the idea of having a second pet, and I'm sure Ray wouldn't mind either."

Fluttershy nodded to the idea, "okay Sunset, you can take him home with you. But maybe for now, let me look out for him and we'll take him back to your apartment later."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Thanks Fluttershy."

The day went by quickly and once school was done, the two girls walked with the cat back to Sunset's apartment. Apart from the cat and their school books, the two of them were also carrying food and litter that they picked up from a pet store.

Ray was waiting in his tank when they came in. His little eyes looked over to the cat.

"Hey Ray," smiled Sunset. She reached a hand into the tank and he walked onto her hand, "I got someone to introduce you to." She brought him over to the cat, "this is our newest friend to join us in the apartment, and he's called Stripy."

Sunset lowered Ray towards Stripy and watched as he nuzzled up to the right side of his face. This got a purring response from the cat.

"I'd say they're happy to be friends, and..." Fluttershy paused as she listened to them, "they say they're both happy to be with someone as wonderful as you Sunset."

Sunset blushed hearing that, "well I'm happy to have you both in my life." She brought Ray close to the left side of her face, where he nuzzled her cheek. She then brought Stripy close to her, where he did the same thing to the right side of her face. It was such a cute moment, which once again brought a tear to Fluttershy's eye.

"I just wish we could see more moments like this," she said. "But there are still plenty of strays out there."

"Well I'm sure they'll be found, and like these little guys, they'll be given great homes."

Fluttershy nodded, "well I better get back to the animal shelter to make sure of that."

"Right, and thanks again for the help Fluttershy, I really appearcite it and I'm sure these guys do too."

And indeed they did as they said to Fluttershy. She said good bye and headed off. Sunset then looked down to her pets, "now let's get you two something to eat, you both must be hungry." Again, there were no struggles from the pets as they went with Sunset to the kitchen. As for Stripy, he could already tell that he was going to enjoy living with this wonderful red and yellow haired girl, and little Ray as well.


	10. MLP EQG 2018 - The Lost Treasure Part 1

Before we begin with this next set of stories, let me just say that yes I am aware of the Equestria Girls shorts like 'X Marks the Spot','Unsolved Selfie Mysteries' and 'Turf War', but at the time of writing this story, those episodes hadn't come out, so I didn't know what I know now after seeing them, but hey, I'll continue to bring this one out cause, hey who doesn't love a day at the beach, or going on a treasure hunt? This story, like it will say down below is set after the events of My Little Pony the Movie and Forgotten Friendship (the most recent Equestria Girls movie), but is set before X Marks the Spot, which is also a Sunset Shimmer and friends episode. I'll be back with part 2 later, but for now, here's part 1.

 _ **Equestria Girls Special 2018**_

 _ **The Lost Pirate Treasure-Part 1**_

 _ **(Following the Events of MLP the Movie and EQG: Forgotten Friendship)**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Spike the Dog yawned and scratched his left ear after having a good nap on Twilight's bed. Nearby at her computer desk was Twilight herself working on the drone, which was on the fritz once again, "I just can't for the life of me figure out what's the matter with this drone," she said out loud. "I only fixed this up a couple of weeks ago."

"Was that before or after you forgot about Sunset?" Spike asked.

"Hey, that wasn't our fault, it was the memory stone Spike," protested Twilight.

"True. Anyways, I don't know why you need a drone, it's loud, it's hard to control, it can be stepped on by anyone and..." he glared at it as though it was an evil monster, "I really hate that drone."

Twilight only rolled her eyes and went back to work. Moments later, she heard the voice of her mother; Twilight Velvet, "Twilight Sweetie, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it Mom?"

"It's your friend Sunset Shimmer!"

"Okay, send her up!"

So she did and moments later, Sunset walked into Twilight's room, "hey Twilight, still having a little trouble with that drone?" The nods gave Sunset the answer she needed, "well I think I got something that can help." She brought over her backpack and pulled out a new motor, "Juniper said it's one of the best motors around, and can last up to ten years."

"But drones haven't been around for that long, at least, not for public purchase."

"Well she's going on what the manufactors say, plus she has one in her own drone."

Twilight accepted the motor from Sunset, opened the box and after inspecting it and giving it a nod, she agreed to put it into the drone's motor compartment. Sunset walked over towards Twilight's bed next to Spike and gave him a little rub underneath his chin.

"Oh yeah, that feels nice," he sighed happily.

"Plus, the motor is my way of saying sorry for stepping on your drone at the beach," added Sunset.

Twilight looked back over to her flame haired friend, "Sunset, you got nothing to be sorry for. We're the ones that should've warned you it was right there. Now that I think about it, it's my fault for just leaving it there on the sand. If it wasn't you that stepped on it, I'm sure someone else would've, and given we were at the beach, it could've been a terrible sight to see."

Sunset shuddered just thinking about it.

"Besides, I think we've done enough apologizes after the Memory Stone was destoryed. I think it's best we move best that and move on with our lives."

On that, Sunset happily agreed.

"Hey, as long as we're talking about the beach, did you get a text from Rarity?"

"Uh no, I haven't. I've had my phone off this entire time." Twilight reached over for her phone and checked. Sure enough, there was a text from Rarity asking; _care to come to the beach tomorrow. Weather forecast says it's going to be beautiful, yet humid day._ Twilight blushed, feeling rather silly for not checking sooner. She quickly replied back by saying; _I'll be there, sorry for the late reply._

She got a reply back in an instant saying; _no worries darling, just glad we'll all be there._

"Will you be going too Sunset?" Twilight asked, looking back up to her flamed haired friend.

"Of course I'll be there," she nodded. "Why waste a day inside when I can spend the day with my friends? I even told Rarity that earlier, and that's actually the reason I asked if you checked your text messages. She said she hasn't gotten a reply from you, until now that is."

"Yeah I guess I was too focused on my drone."

"Silly thing if you ask me," muttered Spike.

"Oh come on Spike, drones are not all that bad if you ask me. They, like most modern pieces of technology, just take time getting used to. Though," Sunset paused and chuckled, "I think for anypony visiting from Equestria, it could be overwhelming, unless it's Starlight Glimmer. She's a fast learner."

"She sure is, and thank goodness for that," chuckled Twilight, while remembering when Juniper had her and her friends in the mirror prison.

"I kinda wish we were in Equestria, at least I wouldn't have to worry about drones."

"Nope Spike, you wouldn't, you'd just have to worry about attacks like the most recent events Princess Twilight told me about with the Storm King and Tempest Shadow. Thank goodness my family were in Appleloosa and away from all that mess in Canterlot." Her fist started shaking, "cause if that Storm King had placed one claw on Sunny Rays' head, I'd make sure he'd be sorry."

"Whoa," gasped Spike and backed away a little bit.

"Opps, sorry for scaring you there Spike. It's just you know much I care about my family."

"Yeah I know," he nodded. "They, like the rest of us mean the whole universe to you. You said so yourself many times."

Twilight smiled in agreement, especially after seeing Sunset's brave sacrafice to save her friends memories from the Memory Stone.

The next morning, just thirty minutes after the sun had risen for the day, Sunset pulled up in the parking lot for the beach. She went to the change rooms and came out wearing the same swimsuit she wore to the beach last time. Down below, she could see Rarity relaxing on a beach chair, and in the shade, she could see Applejack applying either sunscreen or calamine lotion to Rainbow Dash's back. The memory of the first meet-up at the beach came flooding back to Sunset's mind, and remembered how hard it was to hear her friends say they weren't friends.

 _"That won't happen this time,_ " she reminded herself, " _the memory stone is broken, they do remember me."_

She made her way along the beach and over to where Rarity was, "uh, good morning Rarity."

Rarity removed her sunglasses and smiled up at Sunset, "Sunset Darling, glad you could make it. Today just wouldn't be the same without you." Hearing her say that made Sunset sigh in relief. "Lay your towel down beside my chair and relax."

Sunset did just that, though as she did that, she was curious as to why Rainbow and AJ were in the shade of the hillside, "are they applying sunscreen over there?"

"Nope, Applejack is putting that lotion on Rainbow Dash's back cause the silly girl forgot to put on her sunscreen, and she managed to burn her backside."

Even from a distance, they could hear the two of them, "OUCH! Applejack, don't break my arms off!"

"I'm not!" came the loud reply, "I'm trying to get this stuff on your shoulders. Serves you right for not bringing sunscreen!"

The rest of their conversation was hard to hear, so Sunset went back to setting up. When she finished, she grabbed a can of spray on sunscreen and sprayed herself with it.

"Is that spray on sunscreen?"

"It sure is Rarity," nodded Sunset.

"I heard that stuff works nicely, and doesn't make you feel all slimey afterwords like my regular sunscreen. May I try yours?"

"Sure, help yourself," and she handed it over to Rarity.

Rarity sprayed her arms, legs and belly, then put some on her hands and applied it to her face. She felt her right arm after she finished and smiled, "that's it, I'm definetly switching over to this stuff, it's better for a girl who doesn't want to get burned."

"Try telling that to Rainbow Dash," chuckled Sunset, and Rarity joined in. After a short laugh, Sunset asked, "are the others here?"

"Fluttershy's about ten minutes out, she got caught in traffic, Pinkie I believe is on her way and Twilight said she's waiting for a bus to bring her here. Honestly though," Rarity added, "I don't know why Twilight doesn't try to get a driver's license, and get a car. I mean, I got a Shelby Mustang, Fluttershy has her car, Applejack has the family truck and van, and you have your car. Uh, what is it again?"

"It's a 1976 car from GMC," answered Sunset.

"No offence Darling, but why not get a newer car like others do?"

"Cause I can't really afford a modern car. I don't mind though, it may be old fashioned, but there's just a certain charm about it that I really like. Plus," she added, "it's got amazing sound coming from the speakers."

Rarity had to chuckle to that, "of course, cause that's the one thing you want in a car. That and good performance too." Sunset nodded to that.

About ten minutes later, Fluttershy finally arrived and got changed into her diving suit. As she was leaving the change rooms, Pinkie finally showed up and was in her swimsuit in less than ten seconds. How, nobody knew and they didn't ask.

"Gggggggood morning ladies!" cheered Pinkie Pie. "I'm ready to have some fun today. Oh and I brought some cupcakes."

"Uh Pinkie Darling, do those contain sunscreen in them again?" Rarity asked, hoping this time the answer would be no.

"You bet your boots they are!" she cheered. "Perfect for a day at the beach."

Both Rarity and Sunset Shimmer gave disgusted faces, "well thanks anyways Pinkie, but we got plenty of food already," Sunset said politely.

Pinkie laughed, "oh Sunset, you don't eat these, you apply them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a swim." Pinkie ran towards the water and jumped in. Fluttershy only shook her head and walked slowly into the water, putting her mask over her eyes as she did.

"Sometimes I can never understand that girl," said Rarity.

"Perhaps, but she's still our Pinkie Pie, and we love her for that."

"Too true Sunset. Now we just need Twilight and Spike, then we're all here."

"I'm here!" called a seventh voice. Both of them looked and saw Twilight walking down with a sweater on top of her swimsuit. She took off the sweater, placed a towel down and started going through her bag, "sorry it took me a while, I was just putting the finishing touches to the drone. You were right Sunset, that motor works great."

The Drone started up and started flying around them, taking pictures of both Rarity and Sunset smiling and posing for the camera.

"Oh that's a definete keeper," smiled Twilight.

Spike the Dog however just scowled at the drone, "I still hate that thing."

Sunset could only roll her eyes. Then, much to the girl's surprise, Twilight started digging frantically underneath her towel, making a big hole in the sand.

"Uh Twilight, what are you..."

"Shh!" she interupted Sunset. "You didn't see me." She grabbed hold of Spike and hid.

Both girls were confused by this. A few moments later, another person walked over towards them in red swim trunks and a dark green shirt, which almost matched the color of his hair. It was Timber Spruce.

"Good morning ladies, have you seen Twilight anywhere?" he asked.

"Well she was here a little while ago," said Sunset, "but at the moment, I can't see her. Did you come from the camp today just to see her?"

"Yeah I did," he answered with a nod. "There hasn't been a whole lot to do lately, so I thought of coming out here and maybe spend the day with her, and maybe talk with her."

"Oh, and what would this talk be about?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Rarity, I'm sure it's not any of our business," said Sunset.

"No it's alright, I can tell you. It's just that lately, whenever I try calling her, she doesn't pick up and when I try texting her, she doesn't really answer them. Did I do something wrong to upset her?"

"I don't think you have Darling, it's just...uh...I actually don't know why she hasn't responded to you."

"Not a hundred percent sure myself, but she has been working on some of her gadgets lately like her drone, which had previously been broken," she grimanced remembering that moment. "It's not just you, when she gets involved in her work, then she focuses enterily on it. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pop up at some point today, and when she does, we'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Great thanks." He sighed and walked away, feeling a little disappointed.

Once he was a good distance away, Sunset lifted up a corner of the towel and looked down to Twilight and Spike, "care to explain all that to us Twilight? I mean, I know you get distracted, but not calling back or texting back to Timber..."

Twilight sighed and was helped out of the hole by Sunset.

"Did he do something to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing like that Sunset," she answered. "It's just, everytime I am around him, I'm always making a fool out of myself and embarrassing him. I mean, look back to Camp Everfree, I often acted silly."

"In your defense, you were also dealing with Mid..." but Rarity was cut off when she saw Sunset waving her left hand quickly, which meant, _don't mention Midnight Sparkle_. "Uh never mind, continue Twilight."

"Well there was the night we went to the auditorium and we missed the show, the exhibit and we couldn't star gaze that night because of the heavy cloud cover."

"Anyone would think the weather pegasi from Equestria should take care of the weather here," Sunset said as a joke, then remembered, "didn't Fluttershy's fireflies help out in the end?"

"Perhaps, but still, it didn't go accordingly. Then there was that Emoji he sent me, not to mention I've had ice cream cones drop on my head, I've fallen in mud and I still can't figure out how I got locked in a public washroom, and he had to come break the door down. Which sadly left him feeling a little sore for the rest of the day." Twilight sighed and moved her towel away from the hole in the ground. She sat down and looked down to her feet, "I just don't understand why he wants to be with me if I keep embarrassing him. So to avoid that, I don't really return his calls."

"But then you're just hurting him Twilight," said Rarity. "No answer means something could be wrong."

Sunset nodded, "take it from me Twilight, as someone who's been in a relationship before, I've learned that no matter what you do, being rude or embarrassing, if he likes you, he can overlook all that and see the girl he really likes."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so. I _know_ so. So why don't you go over and talk with Timber next time he comes around, you'll see that I'm right."

Twilight sighed again, "I guess I could try," she said.

"That does bring up an interesting question, what really ended your relationship with Flash Sentry?" Rarity asked Sunset.

"Well truth be told, it wasn't really the words. I kinda gave him a slap to the face when he wouldn't take me somewhere." Both girls and Spike looked at her surprised, "hey, I was the School's Biggest Meanie back in the day remember? Besides, after the Battle of the Bands, I did apologize to him and that's why we're merely friends now. Though hitting I learned is not a good option, unless you're dealing with that stupid Pen Pal."

"And unless it's with a rainbow powered blast," said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack returned.

"Yeah, that's a good time too."

"Hey girls, uh Rainbow, why is your back covered in lotion?" Twilight asked.

"She got sunburned all over and took me till now to finish applying it. Plus, she's quite ticklish," chuckled Applejack, only to get a glare from Rainbow Dash. "Now, what's going on around here?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard someone else call out, "Twilight!" Twilight froze and turned around to see Timber Spruce walking over towards her, "there you are, I was looking around for you."

Twilight gave a nervous laugh, "yeah you could say I was playing in the sand." Some sweat dripped down from her forehead.

"Well I'm glad to see you, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been a little busy lately. But since we're here, uh, do you want to get a smoothie?"

"Now that you mention it, a smoothie sounds like a great idea, especially since it is getting hotter out." He extended a hand out to her, "shall we?"

Twilight was nervous and froze in place. Sunset shook her head, _"do I have to do everything myself?"_ She walked to her and gave her a playful bump, pushing her over towards Timber.

"Uh yeah, let's go," she nodded multiple times and grabbed hold of his hand.

They walked off together, leaving the girls to look at the hole Twilight made, "geez, and I thought Pinkie was a fast digger," commented Applejack. "Well, I guess we better get started and fill this thing in. You gonna help with this Rarity?"

"No thanks Darling, I just want to relax for a bit," and with that, she put her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Hold up, at least let me look for bones down there," said Spike and before anyone could stop him, he was already jumping into the hole.

"Well, he is a dog," said Sunset. "Alright, we'll give you a few minutes, then we're filling that hole back in. Wouldn't want anyone to fall in there and hurt themselves."

"No indeed," said Rainbow Dash as she sprayed some of Sunset's sunscreen onto herself. "By the way Sunset, when are you going to give the relationship thing another chance?"

"When I find someone who likes me for who I am," she answered, "and doesn't mind what I was."

"Oh Sunset, that's all in the past. You need to stop looking back, and start looking to the future of who you are now. One of the Rainbooms, a great friend, a wonderful sister to Sunny Rays and a brave girl who puts herself in danger for her friends and family."

"Yeah I guess you got a point Rain..."

"HEY! I found something down here!" Spike interupted.

"What is it? A big bone?" Sunset called down.

"No, it's bigger than that. See for yourselves!"

Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked down and saw something made out of wood buried in the sand. Seeing as she was the strongest of the group, Applejack went into the hole and pulled the object out. By this point, it got the attention of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who came out of the water to see what was going on. Even Rarity wanted to know what the object was.

"It's a box," Rarity sighed unhappily.

Applejack shook it, "And there's something inside it. Uh, does anyone have a crowbar I can use?"

"Applejack, we're at the beach, why would..."

"Right here," said Pinkie as she pulled one of her hair.

"Sometimes I wonder how you do half the things you do," Rarity commented.

Applejack excepted the crowbar and opened up the box. By the time she got it open, Timber and Twilight were returning, "what's going on?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Spike found a wood box down in the hole here," said Sunset.

At last, with a loud snap, the lid of the box popped off, revealing a picture in a frame. The picture itself had minor damage to it, but the group could see it was a picture of a pirate, who looked to be a strong one.

"Who would put a picture in a box and bury it in the sand?" Rarity asked as she got up from her beach chair.

Timber Spruce looked at the picture, "I've seen that face before, it's one of Captain Celaeno's crew mates."

"Captain Celaeno?!" gasped Sunset. She remembered reading from Princess Twilight's writings that she and her friends met a Captain Calaeno while trying to find help to save Equestria from the Storm King, but she never thought there would be one in this world.

"He was in the same family of the current Captain Celaeno in the royal navy," explained Timber. "Once long ago, that Captain and his band of crew mates would travel the world stealing from the richest places, but instead of keeping it for themselves, they would deliver it to towns who needed money."

"So they were honest to goodness pirates?" Twilight asked.

"They sure were, and if I have to guess, this was their strongest member."

"Wow," said Sunset in admiration. She walked over to have a look at it, but suddenly tripped and nearly crashed down onto it. Fortuntly Applejack caught her, but not before her hand touched it and her eyes went white for half a second.

"I saw something," she said, "it looked like a battle."

"Wait, your magic can allow to read past events through a painting?" Rarity asked with curiousity.

"I think so. Let me try again."

Sunset gently placed her hand on the painting once more, and her eyes went white.

 _In her vision, Sunset could see a battle going on between the band of pirates and a navy ship, "darn those guys, they always think they rule the world and own everything in it. Captain, what do we do?"_

 _"We keep going!" shouted the voice of Captain Calaeno. "If we can make it to Port, help will come and we'll be able to hide this treasure from the enemy. You know what to do when we reach land."_

 _"Yes, but I don't..." the strongest mate was interupted as a cannonball exploded next to the ship, sending water all over the deck, "fire back!" the mate ordered and the rest of the crew fought back. "Captain, I don't like the idea of us being seperated."_

 _"I don't either, but it may be our only hope. If the enemy finds the treasure, they'll take it back and those poor citizens will suffer for it."_

 _The mate nodded, grabbed the painting, and placed something in the back of it, "understood captain. Break a leg when we reach shore."_

 _The Captain nodded, "break a leg Strong Heart."_

The vision ended and Sunset let go of the painting. She looked to the back end and saw a piece of paper in that spot. She carefully removed it and opened it up, "it's a piece of a treasure map, and by the looks of it, it's showing the beach area."

"Well Captain Calaneo was reportly suppose to be in this area on their last trip," said Timber Spruce. "I remember reading that, and sadly they never did make it to shore."

"I think the painting proves otherwise," said Applejack. "So maybe the map leads to the location of some treasure."

"Perhaps, but this map is really confusing," said Sunset as she looked at the map. "It goes in every direction and doesn't make any sense."

The girls, Spike and Timber Spruce looked at it with great confusion. Then Timber remembered, "Captain Calaneo was always known for being a shifty pirate, never leaving any obvious clues. Maybe he..."

"Wrote it in invisible ink," he and Twilight said together. They gasped at realising they said the same thing and blushed.

"Okay now I have to ask, Pinkie, do you have any lemon juice?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie shook her head, "nopie nopie."

"Dangit."

"I do," said Twilight. "You never know when it could come in handy."

She went over to her bag, pulled out the lemon juice and a small cotton swab, mainly used to clean the drone's mechanics if needed. She dipped the swab into the lemon juice and put some on the map. Instantly, a proper trail started showing and by the looks of it, was heading straight for the water.

"Guys, we're going on a treasure hunt," smiled Sunset.

To Be Continued...


	11. MLP EQG 2018 - The Lost Treasure Part 2

After several months of waiting, here at last is the second part of my Equestria Girls Special 2018. As a note, this is set before 'X Marks the Spot' and the other shorts that have come out after that one.

 _ **Equestria Girls Special 2018**_

 _ **The Lost Pirate Treasure-Part 2**_

 _ **(Following the Events of MLP the Movie and EQG: Forgotten Friendship)**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Once she had gotten her hands on an oxygen tank, Fluttershy went under the water, and with the aid of her animal friends, began her search to find the next picture frame, as well as the next piece of the treasure map. The others meanwhile sat or layed down on the beach while they waited for her, except for Twilight, who paced back and forth so many times that she started wearing a groove into the sand.

"Hey look guys, she's in the Twilight Zone!" called Spike with a chuckle.

This got a few chuckles from the others. Twilight however stopped and stepped out of the groove she had just made, "I hope Fluttershy's going to be okay down there."

"She'll be fine," Sunset reassured her, "the guy she got the tank from said that it had enough air for two hours, plus she's got her animal friends to help her out. So just relax and enjoy the beautiful weather," and as she said this, Sunset leaned back and layed down on her beach towel, "oh yeah, this is the life."

"You took the words right out of my mouth there Darling," smiled Rarity.

Twilight gave in and sat down, right next to Timber Spruce. They were quiet as they sat there. Sunset opened her left eye and looked over towards them. She groaned quietly, " _do I have to do everything myself?_ " She picked up a nearby rock, aimed and threw it right at Twilight, who yelped.

"You okay Twilight?" Timber asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, it's just something hit me." She looked over to Sunset's direction, but Sunset pretended like she did nothing at all.

"Oh well as long as we're here, maybe you and I can have a little talk," he suggested. Blushing hard, Twilight nodded her head furiously, "okay for starters, I have to say it's wonderful to see you again, it feels like it's been years since we last hung out."

"Actually, it's been only a few weeks."

"Oh. Well it feels like years for me, and I can understand you can be busy with band, and I'm often busy with work at Camp Everfree, but I have to ask, how come you don't text me back or don't phone back?"

"Oh, uh, well I...er...that is uh..." Twilight was finding it really hard to speak.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Oh no, you did nothing wrong Timber, it's just that...well..."

"Hey! Fluttershy's back!" cried Pinkie Pie.

The others got up and ran over to their friend. She was indeed coming out of the water with some sea-turtles carrying a big crate on their backs. Sunset sighed, _"it just had to be sea turtles didn't it?"_

Fluttershy removed the air piece from her mouth, "it was a long way's down from the surface, and it was surronded by dozens of plants."

"Did you see any skeletons down there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh goodness no, that would be horrible. There was just this crate, plants and cute adorable sea-turtles."

The sea-turtles placed the crate on the ground in front of Fluttershy, and after getting a thank you from her, they set off for home. Applejack picked up the crate and opened the lid. Surprising to everyone there, there was no water inside the crate, just a well perserved picture frame.

"Okay Sunset, I believe this is where your powers come in handy," said Applejack.

Sunset didn't need to be told twice. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on the very top of the picture frame, and no sooner had she done that, then she could see into the past once more.

 _Captain_ _Calaeno's ship continued it's course towards shore, but the navy ship was still hot on it's heal and now it wasn't alone, as three more navy ships joined in on the chase._

 _"Dang it all," grumbled the captain. "Strong Heart, tell the mates to load the cannons again and fire at will, we cannot allow them to get this ship."_

 _"Aye-aye captain!" called Strong Heart and went to work at once._

 _Meanwhile, the captain noticed the terrified look on one crew-mate's face. This one went by the name of Kind Heart, "are you ready to carry out your phase of the plan Kind?"_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"You suppose, what's that suppose to mean?"_

 _Kind Heart quivered, "I'm sorry Captain, but when I joined your crew, I never expected to be drawn into battles like this and have less than a 50/50 chance of surviving."_

 _The captain showed a caring smile and got down on his knees to speak with his crew-mate, "listen Kind Heart, none of us were expecting any of this. It's scary for all of us."_

 _"How do you deal with it Captain? Aren't you scared?"_

 _"Of course I'm scared, but I try to push my fears aside as I remind myself of why we're doing this. It's for those people, who won't have anything if the navy takes it back to the rich. Think of those people, and your fears will go away. That," he continued, "and I got you loyal mates to help me get through these scary moments."_

 _"Like friends?"_

 _"Excatly."_

 _"Hit the deck!" shouted Strong Heart. Both pirate and captain ducked as a cannon ball whipped by their heads and hit one of their own cannons, sending it flying in the air for a second before falling into the waters below._

 _"Keep firing mates! We can't let them win!"_

 _The rest of the mates fired back. As he watched, Kind Heart saw that, yes they were scared out of their wits, but they were determined to carry out their mission. It was at that moment that a brave, yet dangerous thought came to him. He got to his feet, ran over to the picture of himself, which contained the piece of the treasure map, and placed it into a crate._

 _"Kind Heart, what are you doing!" shouted Strong Heart._

 _"Well I can't be the only one on this ship to not do anything," he answered as he pushed the crate towards the edge, "I'm going to be brave. Farewell Captain, I'm sure we'll meet again."_

 _"Kind Heart!" shouted the captain and ran towards him._

 _It was too late though, he pushed the crate overboard, then jumped into the water after it. The captain looked over and shouted for his crew-mate, but there was no sign of Kind Heart. They had no choice but continue dodging the navy's attacks. Thankfully, Kind Heart was able to hide the crate and reach shore without being spotted. Once he had regained his breath, he made his way into the town to raise the alarm._

The vision ended and Sunset let go of the picture frame, "That pirate Kind Heart was one of the bravest pirates I've ever seen," she said to her friends, "he pushed the crate and himself overboard to make sure the navy never found it."

"That would explain why Strong Heart's part of the map had shown the location for Kind Heart's piece, perhaps the captain made it up after Kind Heart did that," said Twilight.

"Perhaps, but I didn't see that in the vision. Maybe in the next one."

Sunset looked behind the picture frame and pulled out the piece of the map. Like before, Twilight used the lemon juice on the map, and revealed the location of where the next piece was.

"It's along that rockface," she said, pointing out to the tall rocks sticking out of the water, "but I can't see anything that looks like a pirate ship wreck."

Using her geode, Fluttershy called on the animals of the sea and asked them if they've seen any shipwrecks near that area. They said they hadn't, but said they should search the area just in case.

"Now why would they say that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe there's more to that rockface than meets the eye," suggested Twilight. "But in order for us to be sure, we'll need to borrow a boat."

"I'll go get us one," said Timber, and before anyone could say anything else, he was gone in a flash.

When the girls and Spike made their way to the pier, they found Timber with a sail-boat, "it's not the fastest boat in the world, but it'll get us to where we need to go," he smiled as he leaned up aganist the wheel. All of the sudden, it spun and he fell down flat on his face. He got up quickly and dusted himself off, "I uh meant to do that."

Twilight giggled at this. Sunset noticed that giggle and whispered, "yeah you definetly like him."

Twilight blushed as everyone got on board. Rarity however was taking a little longer getting to the boat because she wanted to bring the beach chair on board, "leave that Rarity!"

"Ahh! But can't I bring this chair onboard? Those wood seats could have slithers, and they leave terrible marks on my skin."

Applejack rolled her eyes. Timber called out, "actually the seats have proper cushions, so you're not sitting on wood Ms Rarity."

"Oh, okay then that's fine," and leaving her chair behind, she jumped aboard.

Now with all of them on board, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash pulled the anchor up and they set off towards the rockface. Fluttershy leaned over so she keep in communication with the sea creatures, who could see rocks under the water better than a person above the water.

"Keep going straight, there's no danger along here," Fluttershy told Twilight, who had her hands on the wheel.

"I wonder what the treasure could be," Rainbow Dash said out loud. "Do you think it'll be gold, or maybe silver? Or maybe it's cursed treasure like in that movie."

"I swear you've been watching those movies too much," groaned Applejack and pinched the area in between her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, the pirates wanted to give the treasure to the town, so why would it be cursed?" Sunset asked. Rainbow had to admit that Sunset was right, "plus they didn't look like living skeletons in the visions I saw."

"Okay, so it's not that. Maybe I should lay off the movies for a while."

It wasn't long till they reached the rockface, and thanks to Fluttershy's new sea friends, they stopped just short of the other rocks that almost went to the surface. They dropped anchor, then Rainbow Dash and Applejack dived into the water to see if they could find anything. They searched, and they searched, but they found no crates and no wrecks. In fact, there was nothing under the water remotely close to looking like it belonged to pirates. They returned looking disheartened.

"There is nothing down there," sighed Rainbow Dash as she climbed up first.

"Maybe the pirates came back and moved the next piece of the map to keep anyone from finding it," suggested Applejack.

It did seem like the most logical theory, but it did bring a lot of sad faces to the group. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash began to raise anchor, when a thought came to Sunset, "hold on guys, keep that anchor down!"

"What?! What's the matter Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

"I just had a thought. What if the next piece of the map, and picture frame aren't anywhere _outside_ the rockface, but more alas _inside_ it?"

"Inside it?" the others exclaimed.

"It does make sense, those pirates were known for being clever," said Timber Spruce, "and a little bit sneaky."

"Yeah, but that's a solid rockface," said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to the giant slab in front of them, "how would they be able to get anything in there?"

Twilight thought about it, "maybe it's not solid inside, maybe it's hallow, but only looks solid on the outside."

"Twilight, you got your drone with you?" Sunset asked.

"Always," she smiled.

She pulled it out of her bag, along with a controller and sent it flying into the sky and around the rockface. It took various pictures around the rockface and soon returned, landing in front of Spike, who once again glared at the thing, "I really, _really_ hate you," he grumbled.

Twilight picked it up and started looking at all the various pictures taken around the rockface. It still looked solid, until Pinkie Pie noticed, "I think that was an opening, there's a big crack on the far side."

"And how did you come up with that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Applejack and Rarity sighed and said in unison; "Maud."

"Oh, yeah that would explain it."

"Good eye there Pinkie Pie," smiled Sunset, "now, do you see anything that may look like an opening we can get into?"

Pinkie took a good look at the photos, and soon said, "stop! Right there, on the other side, it looks small, but I think anyone can fit in there."

Sunset walked over towards the front of the boat, removing the skirt around her waist, "good, cause I've been itching to have a good swim since we got here. Who's going to join me?"

"I'll go," said Twilight, "never know when magic might come in handy."

She walked up to the front, and together, the two girls dived off the boat and into the water like professional divers. They resurfaced a second later, and began their swim over to the spot Pinkie had found.

"Be careful over there," Timber said with a hint of worry in his voice.

After a few minutes, they reached the area and climbed up onto the rocks. No sooner was she on the rocks, then Sunset shook, sending water from her hair to go everywhere, much to Twilight's surprise.

"Opps sorry Twilight, force of habit. You know, having lived most of my life in Equestria."

"It's alright Sunset," she said. She took off her goggles, which were protecting her eyes and glasses and looked towards the opening, "if we get down on our knees and crawl, we might be able to get in there."

"Lead the way then Twilight."

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause you're the one with magic, which can act like a light source."

"Yeah that's a good point." And so, Twilight lead the two of them into the cave, being very careful in case there were any sharp rocks poking out that could scratch them. If Twilight found one, she used her magic to flaten it or break it away. It seemed to go on forever, but soon they came out of the small tunnel and into a surprising sight. A hallow cave and inside the cave, was a big pirate ship, complete with the flag still flapping about thanks to small breezes coming in threw cracks.

"Sweet Celestia, I never thought we would ever find a whole pirate ship inside a cave," gasped Sunset.

"Me neither, and by the looks of it," said Twilight as she moved her lit up right hand, "it looks to be intact, with some damage though."

"Just like what I saw in the visions."

Slowly and carefully, since the rocks were wet, they climbed down to see if they could find any crates of anything around the ship's hull. When they found nothing, they decided to go above onto the ship. Sunset grabbed hold of a rope ladder.

"Wait!" cried Twilight, "it could be a trick!"

Sunset let go. Twilight walked over and pulled. Sure enough, it snapped off and fell in between the two girls, "yikes, that could've been ugly if it hit us."

"Looks like magic's coming through for us again."

Using her magic, Twilight lifted herself and Sunset onto the top deck. Right away, they were stunned. Despite the years of being left alone and the damage from the battle with the navy, the deck of the ship was in good shape. Even some of the cannons were in good shape.

"Can you imagine being a pirate and firing off one of these bad boys?" Sunset asked, sounding a bit like a fangirl. "It must've been cool."

"Uh Sunset, where should we begin looking?" Twilight asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Maybe the captain's cabin, we can always start there."

Outside the ship, the rest of the group waited for Twilight and Sunset to return. Timber sighed as he looked to the rockface. Rarity noticed this, "still worried about what's going on?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just want to know why she hasn't called me back. She said I haven't done anything wrong, but if that's the case, then what is it?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you in due time. You have to be patient with her, you are her first crush after all."

"Really? You mean, no other guys have ever caught her eyes?"

"Nope," Rarity answered with a shake of her head. "You know that she originally went to Crystal Prep Academy some time back?" Timber nodded, "well there, the students payed no attention to her, and the teachers, well they don't take any notice of any student. You could say it was like the opposite of Canterlot High, so when she saw you the first time at Camp Everfree, she saw something she had never seen before."

"I...I had no idea."

"Well now you do, so like I said, just be patient with her."

Timber Spruce nodded. Suddenly, they all heard a scream from nearby, "was that Twilight? Is she hurt?"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack rushed to the front of the ship and dived into the water again. They began to swim towards the crack in the rock wall, when they heard Fluttershy call out; "she's fine! She just got startled by a snake!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were confused as to how Fluttershy knew. They swam back and climbed aboard, but before they could ask, they saw that Fluttershy was talking with a snake sitting on the outside of the rockface.

"Yeah, Twilight doesn't like snakes," said Timber. "I remember learning that during one of our dates, so I've always made sure she never saw them if we ever went to the zoo."

"Well at least Twilight's okay," said Applejack as she dried herself off, "though I feel bad for Sunset."

"Why's that?" asked Pinkie Pie curiously.

"Well with a scream like that, I'm sure it's going to hurt her hearing."

Applejack was correct, for within the captain's cabin, Sunset was now pounding on her ears to regain her hearing, "sorry Sunset!" called Twilight, "but I don't like snakes, they scare me."

"What?!" Sunset cried. "Just one second Twilight. AHH!" Her hearing came back, "that's better."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Twilight, although I think I'll never get the hiccups ever again. Wow, and I thought Sunny Rays and Sun Drop's screams were loud. Wow."

With her hearing now restored, Sunset, along with Twilight Sparkle, continued their search around the cabin. At one point, Sunset found something interesting, "it's a cap and ball gun, like those ones in the pirate movies, and it's in great condition too. Hey, do you think it'd be alright if I took this gun as a keep-sake?"

"I don't think you'll find any arguments here, just don't load it," advised Twilight. "It hasn't been fired in a long time, so it could blow up and do some serious damage."

"Oh don't worry Twilight, I have no intension of loading it up. I've always just wanted one to display in my apartment. I almost had a chance to get a sword from the second pirate's movie, but someone made a bid that was higher than mine and I never got a piece of pirate history."

"Well now you do, but still, we haven't found the piece of the map or the picture frame."

And indeed they hadn't.

"Maybe, we just need to think like Captain Calaeno's pirates." Sunset closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself as one of the sneaky, yet cunning pirates. After much thought, an idea came to her. She walked over to the rotting desk of the Captain and knocked on the floorboards. They made normal sounds like they were properly hammered down, until she reached one that sounded off, "this one is loose."

Sunset went over to another table and pulled out a crowbar. She then used it to pull the floor board away. She looked down inside the crack in the floor and saw something in there. With Twilight's help, they were able to pull out a picture frame of a pirate with a scar across his right eye.

"Geez, I wonder what happened to this guy," gasped Sunset.

"Let's get this back out to the boat and Timber can tell us," said Twilight. "By the way, great thinking there. You're just full of good ideas today."

Once on the boat, and after Sunset had finished showing off her new cap and ball gun, Timber was finally able to look at the picture, "that's Scar," he said, "he was one of the later pirates to join the crew."

"Why one of the later pirates?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well according to the stories, he was an enemy one time of Captain Calaeno, but after he drove away his own crew and nearly got killed on a mission that was questionable, the Captain offered him a chance to join his crew. Either that, or continue on alone. Clearly as you can see, he joined the crew."

"Gee, that sounds familar," smirked Rainbow Dash as she looked over to Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, that Scar pirate sounds a lot like me. Come to think of it, Applejack sounds an awful lot like Strong Heart, and Fluttershy is similar to Kind Heart."

"Did I forget to mention too that they were a team of seven?" Timber asked.

"No, but thanks for bringing that up," said Rarity.

Since there was no crate to break open, all that was needed now was for Sunset to place her hand on the picture frame and see what she would see next...

 _"We're not losing them captain!" called Strong Heart. "They'll catch us in mere minutes!"_

 _Captain Calaeno sighed, "alright then, with no chance of escape, we'll have to let them take the ship. We're getting off now, everyone to the lifeboats and make it fast!"_

 _The other crew members followed the order without question, except for Scar._

 _"Scar, what are you doing? I said I get off the boat!"_

 _"I heard you Captain, but I'm not going to get off the boat."_

 _"What? Are you defying my orders?"_

 _Scar sighed, "no I am not, I'm just thinking about you guys. They won't fall for the idea of taking the boat, they'll still follow you, and in those lifeboats, you won't stand a chance. That's why I will stay behind and get them away from you."_

 _"Scar, you can't! They'll have your head if they catch you."_

 _"I know what they'll do if they catch me, but I'm not about to let my best friends in the whole world become prisoners, not after all you have done for me. I've already hidden my picture and the piece of the map, now I'll make sure they lose sight of you."_

 _Captain Calaeno didn't like the idea, but seeing the determination in Scar's eyes, he decided not to argue._

 _"You're a great mate Scar, break a leg out there."_

 _"Thanks Captain, you too."_

 _Captain Calaeno joined the rest of the crew, along with the treasure chest, in the lifeboat, and slowly and carefully, they lowered themselves down into the water. Using no lamps, they managed to float to shore, just as the first of the aliies' ships began to sail off after the navy._

 _On board the ship, Scar set up the cannons, "I will not let them take this ship. This ship belongs to my friends, and I'll be darned if I let them take it." He ran back to the wheel and steered the ship towards the navy ships. The cannons went off and hit the ships, creating severe damage to alot of them. Scar kept at this of loading the cannons, lighting the fuses and steering the ship in the direction of the navy. Once the allies got into position to fire back, Scar was able to slip away and place the ship in a rocky cave. He sighed after he dropped anchor._

 _"Now for the finishing touch."_

 _He grabbed some dynamite and ran to the outside. In a matter of minutes, he had all the dynamite set up, and ready to blow. He set the charge and jumped into the water. The bang echoed around the area, and it caused rocks to fall around the opening until it was completly blocked. With his job now done, he swam towards shore, where finally he collapsed onto the sandy beach._

 _"Now we're even Captain. Thank you...for everything."_

 _Once he regained his strength, he was able to slip away._

Sunset let go of the painting and a small tear dripped down from her right eye, "he put himself in great danger to save the Captain and the rest of the crew from the navy, it was his way of thanking them for everything. I'm definetly like him."

"Indeed you are Sugarcube," smiled Applejack as she placed a hand on her left shoulder, "and we all love you because of that."

Sunset smiled just hearing that. She then looked to the back of the picture frame and pulled out the next piece of the map. She gave it to Twilight, who once again used lemon juice on the piece of paper.

"Okay, according to the map here, we'll have leave the beach as the next piece is in town."

"Oh no," groaned Rarity, "and I was so looking forward to relaxing on the beach today."

"Well who knows," said Applejack, "maybe we'll be able to return later today, or maybe tomorrow will be a good day. After all, with the summer season coming up, I'm sure they'll be plenty of chances to come to the beach."

"Yes, I guess you got a good point there Applejack."

Sunset walked over towards Twilight, "so, where are we going from here?"

Twilight pulled her phone out of her bag and used it to find the location. A moment later, she gasped, "uh I found the location, but it's...well, see for yourself."

She showed Sunset the map on her phone and she too gasped.

"What is it?" asked Timber Spruce.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to our newest pal, since it's in _her_ garden."

To Be Continued...


	12. Driving Miss Shimmer

Greeting readers and welcome to a new adaptation from yours truely. Don't worry, 'The Lost Pirate Treasure' has not been forgotten, it will continue later on, once I can get the time to work on Part 3. Anyways, today's adaptation is based on one of the ten Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending videos from earlier this year. When I saw the original videos with the three different endings, I thought to myself that all three girls could in fact teach Sunset how to become a good driver, rather than just only one of them alone. Originally, the plan was to write this up around March, but I both forgot about it and got to be busy with other projects. Only recently did the idea come back to me, and that doesn't happen very often. So with it fresh on my mind, I got to write this adaptation down and get it ready to present to you all. And before we begin, for those that will ask of will I do adaptations of the other Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending videos, I don't know if I will. Who knows, Driving Miss Shimmer might be the only one I'll do, but only time will tell. Oh and see if you can spot some references in this adaptation.

 _ **Equestria Girls Adaptation**_

 _ **Driving Miss Shimmer**_

 _ **Based on the Original CYOE Shorts/Adapted by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she walked up to her locker of the Canterlot High School. She opened it and reached in to get her bag, but she didn't grab it, she just stood there and sighed heavily again. Nearby stood three of her best friends; Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. They could see Sunset looking miserable, and walked over to find out what was going on.

"Is everything alright Sunset?" Fluttershy asked her. "There's no bad news from Equestria is there?"

"Other than repairing damage from the recent invasion, no everything's fine over there," she answered sadly. "I even checked with my family this morning."

"Then, why do you look so sad?"

Sunset gave in, there was no point in trying to hide this from her best friends. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Fluttershy to look at. Applejack and Rarity looked at it too, and suddenly found their answer.

"You failed your Driving test?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

Sunset nodded as she leaned back into her locker and slid down to the floor, "yes I failed. I took a turn too wide and almost had a head-on collision, and I was driving too fast."

"Yikes, that is bad," said Applejack.

"Mr Cranky Doodle said it was the worst piece of driving he had ever seen, and said that I need more practise driving before I can even think of getting my licence."

"So it'll be a while yet before you can take your next test?" Rarity asked.

Sunset shook her head, "not really. Mr Cranky Doodle said that he can test me again on Monday, which does leave me tonight, Saturday and Sunday, but I can't rent a car cause they're too expansive, and after that drive, I'm not really that confident in driving alone right now."

The three girls looked to each other, and as if they were talking to each other using their minds, they nodded and looked back to Sunset.

"Don't worry about vehicles or asking others for lessons, cause we can help you Darling. After all, all three of us have our licences and each have a car, or truck of their own."

"Indeed," nodded Applejack, "and we'd be more than happy to teach you what we know."

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course we would," smiled Fluttershy. "We'd do it for any of our friends, you know that."

Sunset had to admit that she did know that, cause it was who her friends were. Though it did bring to mind of her other friends, "what about Pinkie, Twilight and Rainbow?"

"They don't have licences at all," answered Rarity. "Rainbow tried to get hers, but didn't pass the written test, plus she did get the instructor sick by doing a quick spin in the parking lot." Rarity shuddered, remembering that she saw the whole thing before her eyes. "Pinkie has yet to try, and as for Twilight, I think she's happy taking the bus for now."

"But don't y'all worry yourself Sunset, we can help you in two shakes of a tail," Applejack smiled. "Come by Sweet Apple Acres tonight, and Granny and I can show you how to do turns, following the speed limit and how to get turned around using the 3 point turn and the rest."

"We can try highway driving on Saturday," suggested Fluttershy.

"And Sunday, I'll teach you about parking," finished Rarity.

"That all sounds great, thank you girls," smiled Sunset. "Honestly, I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life."

When the end of the school day arrived, Sunset made her way to Sweet Apple Acres where she found the garage door open. There wasn't a single person nearby.

"Hey, is there anypony...er, anybody here?" she called out, quickly correcting her lingo.

"Well I don't know about ponies, but I'm here," chuckled a nearby voice from the back of the garage. Moments later, Applejack came walking over.

"Sorry, I sometimes get my lingos mixed up," said Sunset. "That happens when you spend a large portion of your life in a pony world."

"It's understandable Sunset."

"Anyways, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help me tonight."

"Think nothing of it, besides I've been meaning to get the old girl running again. Hope she still runs like a new truck after all this time."

"Well we'll find out," said a voice from behind Sunset, which made her jump. She hadn't heard Granny Smith coming in, "stand aside girls." She walked up to the sheet covering up the truck and pulled it away. It sent a huge dust cloud everywhere. When it finally cleared away, Sunset could see a moderate sized truck with a wood box on the back, "still just as beautiful as ever."

"She's definetly...something special..." coughed Sunset.

Before they could leave though, Applejack opened up the hood and showed Sunset of how the engine worked, and where to put oil, windshield washer fluid and anything else a vehicle needed. Much like Twilight Sparkle would, Sunset wrote down everything as she would read it over and study later on after her lessons.

When they were done, Granny Smith gave Sunset the keys and the three of them climbed into the cab. Sunset turned the key and the engine roared into life.

"Sounding really good here," smiled Applejack. "A little tip Sunset is every few seconds, look down to your speed, but once you get a quick glimpse of it, get your eye sight back up to the road."

"I'll remember that, thanks AJ."

She put the truck into gear and with a small push on the pedal, the truck rolled forward out of the garage. But it hadn't gone far before there was a pop and the front left side leaned down. Sunset put the truck into park, and all three climbed out.

"Oh no, not a flat tire!" groaned Sunset.

"Not to worry Dearie," smiled Granny Smith, "consider this a part of your lessons." She lead Sunset to the back of the truck where they found a tool box. She opened the box, pulled out a wrench and gave it to Sunset. "Now first things first, you'll need to remove the hoodcap, undo the bolts, then you can remove the tire and replace it."

Sunset understood and after Applejack lifted the truck up, using the magic from her geode, the red head went to work. She even managed to remove the nail that burst the tire. In no time at all, she had a new wheel on the truck.

"Not bad Sunset," smiled Applejack. "You could really become a great machanic one day. Now, let's get these nails picked up before we have to do this lesson again."

Sunset nodded and worked with Applejack to get the nails.

"But what if I don't have you nearby to help? What should I do then?"

"Pretty much every vehicle has a jack in the back as well as the spare wheel, just read the instructions and you'll be fine."

It took well over twenty minutes to get the nails off the driveway, and they discovered the reason they were there was because Apple Bloom needed to do some much needed repairs on the treehouse, and had accidently dropped some. She apologized to them, promised to be more careful in future and wished Sunset luck on her training runs.

As for the runs themselves, there were some mistakes made and only twice did Granny have to grab the wheel, but as the evening wore on, Sunset's driving got better and better. Soon it was decided to let her try driving solo. She was nervous of course, but she swallowed up her nervousness and did what she needed to do. By the end of her solo drives, she felt better and now no longer had the habit of taking wide turns.

"That was fun," she smiled as she gave Granny Smith the keys back.

"Well that's good to hear," smiled Applejack, "but you just wait till tomorrow when Fluttershy takes you on the highway."

Sunset gulped. During her evening runs, she had been going at no more than thirty miles per hour. Now tomorrow, she would be going faster and with lots of other vehicles next to her. Applejack saw how nervous she was, and gave her some encouragement, "after everything we've all been through, this will be the easiest thing in your life. You'll be fine Sunset."

At ten A.M. the next morning, Sunset walked away from her apartment and over to the street corner where she found Fluttershy. She was holding onto a kitty cat, and was standing next to a car that was smaller than a mini. Judging from the look of it, Sunset had to take a guess that Fluttershy had it customized to her and her animal's style.

"Sweet ride here Fluttershy, when did you get it?"

"Right after I got my licence, but when I got it, it was bold red and the leather inside was black. It was a little too bold, so with Applejack and Rainbow Dash's help, I got it made into what you see here."

Sunset's guess was spot on.

"Anyways, we're doing some highway driving, so take the keys and let's go." She turned to place the cat in the back seat, "here you go Miss Kitty, enjoy the ride."

Sunset was still nervous over the idea of driving on the highway, but knew she needed to know this for her test. She got into the driver's seat, turned the key and let the engine come to life. It wasn't as loud as Applejack's family truck, but it still sounded good.

"Okay, before we take to the highway, we must go over our check-lists," said Fluttershy.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, "our check-lists?"

"Oh yes. When I drive, I always make a mentle check-list to make sure I am prepared for the drive ahead. After all," she paused and stared firmly at Sunset, "you don't want to leave something out and get pulled over by the police, do you?"

"Uh, no, no I wouldn't."

Fluttershy smiled, "good, then let's begin our check-list. First, make sure your side mirrors are showing the side of the car and the area behind you, and your rearview mirror should show you the view from your back window." Sunset checked the mirrors, and they were set in the way Fluttershy had asked. "Next, make sure you have your seat-belt on."

"Well that's an obvious item," commented Sunset.

"Perhaps, but you be surprised by some of the stories I've heard about people who don't put on their seat-belts and drive off."

Fluttershy went on to discuss more safety checks until finally, they were ready. Sunset put the car into drive and drove away from the parking spot, already showing a great improvement from her previous test. They drove smoothly through the city streets, but just before the highway, Fluttershy suggested to Sunset that they pull over.

"Are you feeling alright Fluttershy?" Sunset asked curiously.

"I'm fine, but it's you I'm more concerned about. I know you're nervous, so while you calm yourself down, let's go over the steps for merging onto the highway."

"Okay," said Sunset and pulled off the road.

"Right well, as we're going onto the ramp leading onto the highway, you have to keep your speed at the correct limit, not too fast and too slow. Next, you'll need to go with this system; mirror, mirror, blinker, shoulder check and then change lanes. Let's try that." So Sunset did try it, more than a few times until Fluttershy was confident in what she saw. "Now vehicles won't slow down for you, so don't take up too much time, and most of all, don't stop in the merge lane, unless it's all bumper to bumper and no one's moving, otherwise, you merge right into it."

After a few more minutes of calming herself down, as well as getting pointers for getting off the highway, Sunset and Fluttershy made their way to the fast moving lanes of the highway.

"Remember this Sunset; breathe. Just breathe," Fluttershy said calmly.

Sunset did and performed everything Fluttershy instructed her to do. It resulted in a shaky merge, but they got on safely. As she drove at the speed of the highway, Sunset didn't say anything, but merely breathed in and out.

On the next highway merge, Sunset performed better. Fluttershy watched her like a true examier, and so far it was good.

They kept merging on and off the highway until late afternoon when they returned to where they started.

"I'd say you're ready for the highway portion of the test Sunset," Fluttershy smiled. "Now you just need to do parking practise and you'll be ready." She didn't even mention that Sunset had parked on the line. She didn't want to destory her confidence. "Don't worry, Rarity's all set for that part, and when she's done, you'll be 120% ready for your test."

"I hope you're right," Sunset muttered.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself, put a smile on your face and remember; you can do it. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Pinkie Pie."

At ten the next morning, Sunset once again left her apartment to meet up with Rarity. This time though, Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

" _Where is Rarity? I hope she gets here soon, I really want to practise parking_ ," Sunset thought to herself.

She looked to her phone for less than a minute. She decided she would call her and see if she was just leaving her house, but before she could do that, Rarity's Shelby Mustang pulled up.

"Sorry for being a little late Darling, had to help Sweetie Belle with a rip to her jacket." She looked down to Sunset's hand and her phone; "rule number one for today, keep your phone off at all times when driving."

Sunset wasted no time in turning her phone off and after climbing into the passenger seat, she put it into the glove box.

"Now we'll go over to the mall, and from there, we'll practise parking."

Rarity drove the powerful Mustang car over to the lot, and from there, the two girls switched places.

"Okay Sunset, to park perfectly, let's imagine two vehicles on either side of the spot you want to park at, that way it'll remind you to be careful when parking."

"This sounds like it's going to be hard."

"Perhaps right now, but soon it'll become easy. Now for pulling into the spot, you'll need to line yourself up so you'll be able to pull into the spot perfectly."

Sunset tried that and did get into the spot, but Rarity didn't look happy.

"What?" Sunset asked.

"That pretend car was a Bandit Trans Am, and you just wrecked it."

Sunset groaned, "too wide again?"

"Indeed, but don't worry Darling, that's why we're here. To practise until you get it, then we'll keep going until you're ready."

So from the morning going into the afternoon, they practised pulling into the parking spot, backing into the parking spot and even parallel parking, which wasn't easy to do at times. By sundown though, Rarity was confident in what she saw.

"You're ready now Sunset."

She was about to say she hoped so, but then remembered what Fluttershy said, "I'll do my best tomorrow."

The next morning, Sunset waited outside the school for Mr Cranky Doodle to return from the test drive before hers. As she waited, she went over in her mind of all the tips and lessons she had over the weekend. " _Look down for a second at my speed, look back up to the road ahead. Mirror, mirror, blinker, shoulder check, change lanes. Line myself up beside the vehicle, put myself at a 45 degree angle, back up, turn to line myself up, pull ahead and park. Okay, I know I got it._ "

The test car came back, and much to Sunset's surprise, the front left tire was flat.

" _Lightning strikes twice,_ " she thought to herself.

Mr Cranky Doodle stepped out of the car angerily, "Miss Heartstrings, your driving got us a flat tire, you went too fast and you had the music up too loud. You failed."

Lyra Heartstrings groaned and walked off unhappily. Mr Cranky Doodle walked up to Sunset, "I'll be with you in a minute Miss Shimmer."

As he walked away, Sunset decided to put her lessons to good use, and happily, there was a jack in the trunk of the car. She changed the tire, just as Mr Cranky Doodle arrived.

"Not bad Miss Shimmer, I was going to ask you if you can change a tire, but you beat me to it."

Sunset lowered the car down, put the jack and ruined tire in the trunk, then got into the driver's seat. Before beginning, they went through all the signals, including the four ways. When she turned on the car though, Sunset discovered that Lyra had the radio blasting too loudly, so she turned it all the way down till no sound came out.

"Ahh that's better, I thought I would go deaf from all that. Now before we begin our drive, what do you do?"

Sunset checked her mirrors. They weren't in position, so she adjusted them, then she put on her seat-belt and did everything Fluttershy had said to do on the mental check-list.

"Okay, a better improvement from the last drive, now put the car into drive and turn right."

Sunset did as she was asked, and this time turned perfectly. As she pulled out though, she didn't see her three 'teachers' arriving to give her support.

"She'll do just fine," smiled Applejack. "She's a smart gal, and with our lessons, she'll perform better than most beginners."

"I hope so," said Rarity as she looked over to a downcast Lyra, "not too many students can impress Mr Cranky Doodle."

Sunset took Mr Cranky Doodle through the town, and onto the highway. Fluttershy's lessons worked wonders, _"She sure does know what she's talking about,_ " Sunset thought to herself.

After the highway run, they drove along some side-streets where Sunset performed three point turns, U-Turns and even did some parking. Finally, they returned to the parking lot.

"Not bad Sunset, you completed the U Turn, three point turn and backed into a good parking spot. But now for the most difficult one, the parallel parking."

Remembering Rarity's lesson, Sunset did her parallel park in no time at all and finished with a smile on her face, "done."

Mr Cranky Doodle was surprised, "well I'll be darned, it's been a long time since I've seen anyone do that. I don't know what you did during the weekend, but it certainly helped you quite a bit."

Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy waited anxiously for their friend to come over and say either bad or good news. They hoped with all their hearts that she would pass.

"I PASSED!" cried a happy voice. They looked to the side of the school and saw Sunset running over happily, "I passed my test!"

"Awesome!" cheered Applejack, "Well done Sunset."

"We're all proud of you Darling," smiled Rarity, and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Was it easy this time around?"

"Oh it was, and I have you three to thank. If you hadn't taunt me all you know, I would've failed again. One of these days, I promise to repay you for everything you've done."

"No need to do that," smiled Fluttershy. "Just being our friend is enough reward for us."

Applejack and Rarity nodded to that, "now let's go find the other gals and tell them the good news," said Applejack. "They're going to need to hear the good news, and to give Pinkie time to get ready for a 'Congratulations' party'."

On that happy note, they began to make their way to the school. As they did, Sunset looked back to the parking lot and saw the car pulling out. Mr Cranky Doodle was once again in the passenger seat, and in the driver's seat was a green haired girl.

" _I'm sure she'll pass too,"_ she thought happily to herself, and hurried to catch up with her friends.


	13. MLP EQG 2018 - The Lost Treasure Part 3

Well after four months, the 2018 Equestria Girls special continues, and in this one, we see two familar faces come in from past Equestria Girls specials, but are making their first appearances in my fan stories. Also, there are some new characters coming related to...well, you'll find out when you read this chapter. Part 4 coming soon.

 _ **Equestria Girls Special 2018**_

 _ **The Lost Pirate Treasure-Part 3**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

The parking lot of Canterlot High School was calm and quiet. That was until four vehicles pulled into the driveway and parked near the enterance way to a wooded area, which also housed the high school's own garden. It was also where the group needed to go if they wanted to continue their hunt.

"Of all the places those pirates could've put the map, it had to be in Wallflower's garden," groaned Rainbow Dash.

"Who's Wallflower?" Timber Spruce asked.

Spike was the one who answered, which didn't surprise Timber since he and his sister knew about Twilight's talking dog, "she's another student of this school and had a thing aganist Sunset because she had ignored her for many years."

"Mostly everyone did," interupted Rainbow Dash. "But that's only because she's so quiet, you hardly know she's there. She's more shy than Fluttershy, and I didn't think that was possible."

Fluttershy looked over to Rainbow, "I'll have you know that I've been working on my shyness."

"We know that Fluttershy," said Spike, then he focused on Timber Spruce again, "she used an equestrian relic called the Memory Stone, which erased all the good memories of Sunset, leaving only the bad ones. Thankfully, it was destoryed and all's well again as you can see."

Sunset stood near the enterance way, a small bit of fear showing on her face. She had gone in there before, but those times were to be supportive or to deliver the new yearbook to Wallflower, not to ask if they could dig in the garden she works in for a piece of a treasure map. Twilight noticed this and walked up to her flame haired friend.

"If you want, we can go in with you," she offered kindly.

Sunset shook her head, "no it's okay, I'll be fine asking her alone."

She took a step forward, then another until she walked past the enterance way and into the wooded area. She walked on for less than a minute before she finally reached the garden, and sure enough, she could see Wallflower working away. The green haired girl was wearing a short selved shirt instead of her sweater, as well as brown shorts instead of her pants. In spite of these summer clothes, she was still sweating as she worked.

Sunset had a friendship with Wallflower, and knew she wouldn't hurt her or her friends again, but she still had worries.

She cleared her throat and called out gently; "Wallflower?" much like Fluttershy would call out to anyone.

The green haired girl heard her and turned around, "Sunset Shimmer? Well it's good to see you again," she said as she got to her feet. "What brings you out to my garden?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. My friends and I found three pieces of a treasure map at the beach, and the most recent piece shows that the next piece is somewhere in your garden." This got a raised eyebrow look from Wallflower. "The reason I'm talking to you right now is to ask if it's alright if we dig in your garden. We would of course put everything back afterwords."

Wallflower didn't say a word as she kept her eyebrow raised.

"If you don't want us to dig in here, then we won't. We'll call off our hunt."

"You would actually stop your treasure hunt if I said no?"

"That's correct," Sunset nodded nervously. "It's your choice, and we'll respect it Wallflower."

Wallflower was silent for half a minute, before her expression changed to a smile and she answered with; "go right ahead and dig in here, I don't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Really. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to you if I say no." She winced as soon as she said that, "uh let's just forget about what happened before, and just move on. Sound good?"

Sunset happily nodded to that.

The rest of the group soon came in, and of course Twilight introduced her boyfriend to Wallflower Blush. Now there was only one question, "where do we start digging?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," answered Twilight. "My magic doesn't really allow me to scan under the dirt. And I don't think there's such a spell. Is there Sunset?"

Sunset shook her head, "according to Princess Twilight, there is a spell to find gems, but that spell has never worked on anything else."

"I might actually be able to help you," said Wallflower. "When I began working in this garden, I had to dig deep to remove weeds. So anywhere I dug before, you'll know there's nothing under there." She then showed of her areas that she dug in, which involved almost all of the areas she's placed flowers in.

"So, what are we waiting for?" aked Rainbow Dash, grabbing a nearby shovel, "let's start digging!"

"Be careful Dash, we can't destory Wallflower's work," Sunset advised.

"Indeed," nodded Twilight, "also, it's best not to use magic for a while. I used a ton of it in the cave, and I'm sure Sunset won't want to read what's on everyone's minds today."

Sunset shuddered, remembering what happened the last time her geode, and everyone else's, went haywire.

And so, the nine humans, along with Spike, worked together in digging up the ground. After fifteen minutes of hard digging, Rainbow shouted, "I found it!"

Wallflower looked out of the hole she was in and looked over to Dash's hole, "near the enterance to this garden? Well I guess that's one way of hiding an object, and properly too."

Since Applejack couldn't use her geode for now, it took Timber, Sunset, Rainbow and Wallflower to get the heavy box out of the ground. Once out of the ground, Timber opened it instead of Applejack. Like the last three they found, there was a picture frame inside, along with the piece of the map at the back of the picture.

"That's Dynamite," Timber explained, "he was the fastest member of the entire crew."

"Makes sense since it was Rainbow who found this one," said Applejack. She turned to Sunset, "you look to the past, we'll start putting everything back the way it was."

Sunset nodded and holding her hand out, she touched the picture and her eyes went white again.

 _Captain_ _Calaeno and Dynamite had been running for a while, but soon came to a stop, out of breath and with the big box on a borrowed trolley behind them. The other pirates weren't with them as they had gone off to hide their boxes._

 _"Where can we hide this?" the Captain asked._

 _Dynamite looked around and spotted a wooded area, "let's try over there, I'm sure there's a good spot in there."_

 _"We better move fast Dynamite, the enemy are probably still after us. I can only hope Kindheart and Scar are okay."_

 _They walked into the wooded area, which seemed to block out views of the world outside it, apart from the sky above them. However, they could hear voices from nearby. They weren't sure if they were friends or foes. Still, they soon picked an area and after digging for some time, they placed the box in the ground._

 _Leaving the area, they both ducked out of sight as they saw enemy navy personal looking around._

 _"Captain, let me get them away from you," Dynamite whispered. "You need to complete this mission, and you can't do that if you're caught."_

 _"I've already lost three members of my crew, I'm not losing you too."_

 _"You haven't lost anyone, we will meet again Captain, just remember the one thing that kept us going for many years. Hope, and serious amount of luck, which I'll need NOW!" He got up and blew a whistle to the navy, "hey you sorry fools, you want one of us, come get me!"_

 _The navy charged after Dynamite. Captain Calaeno wanted to help his friend, but it was too late, he was already out of sight, and going to help would go aganist his mate's bravery. Sighing unhappily, Captain Calaeno got up and went off to find his other mates._

Sunset let go of the painting and looked back to her friends, "Dynamite led the navy away so the captain and the treasure map would be safe."

"So _that's_ what happened," said Timber as he finished filling in his hole, "that's one more piece of the puzzle we needed."

"Did...did they ever meet again?" Sunset asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Timber didn't nod, but he didn't shake his head either, "no one really knows if they did. After the events that happened, the pirates just disappeared from the world. Some believed they were lost at sea, others say they went into hiding. From what you said though, they _did_ make it to land, so maybe they did."

"Only time will tell from what we can find," said Twilight.

Once all the holes had been filled in, Twilight used her lemon juice to find the real trail. As it appeared, she pulled out her phone and checked the maps of the city. She soon found where it was leading, "it's heading towards a hobby shop in the city."

"A hobby shop? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight nodded, "that's what it says according to the map."

"Alright then, let's go find this shop and get the next piece of the map." Applejack picked up the picture frame and took it back to the family van. The others followed, only after thanking Wallflower for her help and allowing them to work there.

"It was my pleasure, it was nice digging with others," she smiled.

"We should hang out more often," commented Sunset. "Next time we go to the beach, we'll be sure to call you up and ask if you want to join us."

"Thanks Sunset, I'd like that, though now that you mention it, maybe I'll go to the beach and stay there for the rest of the day. It is quite hot out today."

"Oh there ain't no doubt on that one."

She said goodbye and thank you once more, then raced off to join her friends.

The hobby shop as it turned out was well familar to Sunset Shimmer, "I shop here all the time," she said as she climbed out of her car. "This is where I got you that motor Twilight, and I buy plenty of model trains from here."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at Fluttershy, "you sure got her into model railroading didn't you?"

"Maybe, but it was something she said she always wanted to get into, so that's why I got her that pacific."

"The A4 pacific actually," Sunset corrected, "and I still love that model Fluttershy. Anyway, let's get inside and see if Juniper will help us."

"Juniper? As in Juniper Montage?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

The group walked into the store, and sure enough, seen putting stuff up on the shelves was their former enemy of the movie set; Juniper Montage. None of the girls, except Sunset, had seen her since Starlight Glimmer helped to stop her. She heard the footsteps of the group and turned to see them, "oh hi everyone, gosh it's been a while. And Sunset, we haven't gotten your order in yet."

"I'm aware of that Juniper, but actually we're here for a different reason."

Juniper raised an eyebrow at this, "a different reason? What sort of different reason?"

Sunset explained to her about the picture frames and the treasure maps they had found, "have you or anyone who works here ever found anything that looks like it belonged to pirates?"

"Not really, but then again, we never bothered looking for treasure maps."

"So it could've been dug up a long time ago," sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Or buried under the concrete," added Twilight.

A sudden memory came to Juniper, "actually that might not be true. This building is different from others I've worked at before, cause this one has a basement that existed long before construction. Maybe your pirates put the next piece down there."

"Hmm, you could be onto something Juniper, but can we get into the basement?"

"Well since you asked..." she paused and went over to the counter. She moved the carpet out of the way and with a small struggle, opened the hatch going to the basement. "Watch your step coming down here."

"Will your boss be okay with us going into the basement?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah he'll be fine with it, especially when I tell him about pirates and treasure maps."

The group followed Juniper into the basement, which was quite dark, until Juniper flicked a switch and a small light came on, lighting up much of the basement. They started looking around, but only found old boxes and equipment from the 80's and 90's, and the walls that surronded them looked to be solid with no cracks.

"It really doesn't look like there's anything related to the pirates in here," groaned Rarity.

Twilight was quick to agree, "looks like I was right, it could've been buried under the concrete."

The group sighed unhappily as their search seemed to have come to a grinding hault. That was until Pinkie noticed something, a big rod that stuck out of the ground, with a small groove in the concrete, which was just big enough for the lever to move around in. Curious, she pushed on it and with some difficulty, it moved until it reached the end of the groove. There came a slight rumble, and some concrete moved to reveal stairs leading down.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Pinkie called cheerfully.

The others couldn't believe their eyes, "a secret compartment under the basement?" Twilight gasped. "Either this was put here long after the pirates, or one of them made this."

"It could've been Jester," suggested Timber.

"Who?" Juniper asked.

"Jester was one of the funniest crew mates Captain Calaeno ever had, but he was also known for coming up with secretive ways of hiding things. This could very well be his work."

Before anyone could say anything, Pinkie Pie was already going down the stairs, and as soon as she reached the bottom, she called up, "Found it!"

Applejack helped her to bring the box up, then allowed Pinkie to open it. The painting on the inside showed of a pirate that looked more like a clown, and much like Pinkie, he had the biggest grin on his face. Pinkie was about to call Sunset over, but the flame haired girl was already walking over to the picture frame, and like the four times before, she placed her hand on the frame and her eyes went white again.

"Oh I wonder what she's going to see this time," grinned Pinkie Pie.

 _Jester had made his way through the town and away from the navy. He sighed as he leaned aganist a building, "gosh darn those navy guys, they're ruining all our fun," he panted. "I got to hide this thing, and thankfully, I know where to go."_

 _He went to the building next door and knocked. A lone person opened it, "Jester? What are you doing here? Where's the captain?"_

 _"Captain Calaeno is busy right now, I need to hide this thing before the navy really makes this day a bummer in the summer."_

 _"Well you could always hide it up in the attic."_

 _Jester shook his head, "can't do that Nighthawk, it'll be too easy to be spotted." Jester looked behind his friend and saw the youngest member of his family, his seven year old son, "hey Night Sky, did you finish that thing I asked you to make?"_

 _"Sure did Jester, and I followed all of your instructions on how to make it."_

 _"Good, then that's where we're going to hide this."_

 _"Wait, what thing? What are you talking about?" Nighthawk turned and saw his wife come in, "honey, did you know about this?"_

 _She nodded, "sorry Hawk, but Jester wanted less people to know about this, in case of any emergencies. So Night Sky and I worked together to make this"_

 _"You could've still told him," said Jester, "I trust all three of you like my family." He turned back to Nighthawk, "so what do you say old friend? Care to help out?"_

 _"I may not be a pirate anymore, but I think I can help in any way I can."_

 _Working together, Jester and Nighthawk took the box down into the basement and using the lever, they opened up the secret compartment and put it down in there. They were just in time as the navy came looking around. Thankfully, Nighthawk's wife was able to convince them that she had not seen any pirates._

 _Once they were done, Jester got ready to leave._

 _"Please don't leave Jester," Night Sky pleaded, "I want to show you something that you'll like."_

 _Jester sighed, "sorry little one, but I need to meet up with my crew, otherwise they're all gonna be frowny-faced over my disappearance. I'll come back though, don't worry."_

 _After thanking the family, Jester snuck out of the house and left._

"Jester had help from the property's owners," said Sunset as she let go of the picture. "This used to be the basement of a house before it became the hobby shop, and the secret compartment was Jester's idea."

"And you learned that just from touching the picture?" Juniper asked.

Sunset nodded, "seems my powers are growing from just reading memories and minds."

"I guess so. Still, I am confused." This got everyone's attention, including Twilight as she did her part, "you said that Kind Heart, Scar and Dynamite hid their pieces in the midst of being chased by the navy, yet all the map pieces are leading to the current locations of them. How is that possible?"

"Uh...you know, I don't think we have an answer for that," said Sunset. "But we'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to find the next piece. Where are we going Twilight?"

Twilight was looking to her phone and checking where the piece was pointing to, "looks like the Diamond mines outside of the city."

"Diamond Mines? As in beautiful diamonds? Shiny beautiful diamonds?" Rarity was beaming so much that she looked like a kid in a candy store. Twilight's nods only made her beaming smile grow.

"I wish I could join you on the rest of your treasure hunt, but I got work to do," said Juniper.

"That's fine Juniper," smiled Sunset. "You've been a big help today."

Juniper beamed, "anything for friends, and next time you see Starlight Glimmer, tell her I said hello okay?"

"You got it."

Outside the hobby shop, and unknown to the group for now, a lone black van with most of it's windows blacked out stood close to their collection of vehicles. Inside were five people, two females and three males, and they wore black uniforms with symbols on the shoulder pads. One of the males was holding onto a microphone and had headphones covering his ears.

"What are they saying?" the leader of the group asked.

"Seems they found a fifth piece within that building," he answered. "I'll admit this about those kids, they are really good at treasure hunting. Kind of reminds me of what we used to do."

"Me too, but we can't get sentimental, we need to get those pieces away from them and get the treasure to our boss."

"Wish we didn't have to. Oh wait, here they come."

Sure enough, they could see the group of eight humans and one dog walking out of the hobby shop. One of them was placing the painting of Jester into the back of their van while another was placing the map into a binder that was in her backpack.

Outside, Sunset had noticed this vehicle and the people in there. She walked over towards Twilight, "those people over there look kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"They seem to be watching us, and notice how their windows are blacked out? That's not normal for many vehicles."

Twilight looked over to the van and noticed Sunset was right about the windows. She walked over towards Rarity and asked her to produce a shield around the van. She was confused, but she did as she was asked and within moments, the van was surronded in Rarity's shield. The five people inside gasped and ran out to see if they could get out, which they couldn't.

Seeing this, the rest of the group ran over to find out what was going on.

"Following kids while they're on a treasure hunt? Not cool," Sunset said firmly to them.

"Hey, we have our orders!" snapped one of the uniformed group members.

"Who's orders?" Rainbow Dash asked angerily.

"We're not going to tell you!" snapped the second female of the group.

Now that they were outside of their vehicle, Sunset could see the symbol on their uniforms. It looked to be a pair of light green horns, which reassembled that of bull horns. She thought they looked weird, until she remembered something Princess Twilight wrote to her about. A similar symbol seen in Equestria and beyond. The symbol of the Storm King.

 _"No, there couldn't really be a Storm King here in this world, could there?"_ she thought with worry. " _Well for sure it's not the one Princess Twilight dealt with, he was smashed to bits."_

"You need to hand over your pieces of the treasure map!" snapped the leader of the group.

"Oh yeah? Make us!" snapped Rainbow. "There's five of you, and nine of us, ten if we get our friend out here," and she pointed to the hobby shop.

"Now hold on," said Applejack as she stepped in front of Rainbow Dash, "there's no need to get voilent here. Let's just find out why they want the map so badly."

"Cause they work for the Storm King," Sunset answered.

The uniformed group gasped, "how did you know? Er, I mean, what makes you say that?" asked the male with the eye-patch.

"I know that symbol, it belongs to him and anyone who works for him."

Twilight pulled out her phone and looked up information on the Storm King, "he works for an organization called Storm King enterprises, which makes parts for airplanes and automobiles, but why would they want a pirate's treasure?"

But the uniformed group didn't answer, and that was in spite of their shocked looks. Sunset thought about it, until she came up with a guess, "the head of the corporation must be a descendant of the one they took the treasure from, and ever since the family has been trying to get it back."

The second female of the group whistled in admiration, "they are sure a clever bunch."

"That was amazing, how did you figure it out Sunset?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Just going on what I know. The navy would've been controlled, much like other organizations back then by the rich, and the original owner of that treasure could've been the one to order the navy to chase after the pirates, but obviously did not succeed."

The leader of the uniformed group sighed and walked forward till she was standing face to face with Sunset, while the barrier continued to stand in between them.

"You're bang on kid, I'm actually impressed. Yes, he wants the treasure cause he feels it's his family's birthright, but you don't know the full story of the treasure do you?" The silence from the group of eight humans and one dog proved they didn't. The leader sighed, "well the treasure was compraised of gold, silver and anything else the family stole from the poor people, it was and is still their way. They thought they would never lose it, and forever continue their hold over their own world, which was just the town they lived in. They were going to go after other towns until my ancestor decided to steal from them."

Everyone but Sunset gasped. Sunset had a feeling about this person, "you're a Calaeno, and probably once a captain."

"Yes it's true, but we've been forced to work for the Storm King by order of his second in command; Tempest Shadow."

 _"Geez, here and there she was a servant of the Storm King,_ " Sunset thought to herself.

"It's nothing personal," said the second female of the group, "We just have to follow orders, or we all suffer deeply for betrayal."

"So please give us the map pieces, and forget your search for this treasure."

"I don't think so, you'll have to catch us fir..." but Rainbow's words were cut off by Sunset's hand as she placed it over the rainbow haired girl's mouth. She glared at Sunset, but the quick stare by the flame head quickly made her go quiet.

"You don't really want to give him that treasure do you?" Sunset asked.

The Current captain Calaeno was silent at first, trying hard to deny it, but soon had to admit Sunset was right, "I'd rather give it to the museum and the people who were suppose to get the treasure."

"Then how about this? You come with us and help us find the treasure?"

"And go aganist the Storm King? He'd make us suffer for betrayal."

"We know a thing or two about dealing with villians like him..." she paused and looked to her friends, who nodded to her statement, "we can help you if you help us. Deal?" And she held out her hand to the Captain.

Rarity's shield vanished. The captain looked to the crew, they had always said they wanted to find the treasure and finish what was started, and it would be a stick in the eye to the Storm King. And if this group could help them out of their predicament, then maybe they'd have a chance to go back to the lives they once had.

"What's your name missy?"

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Well Sunset Shimmer, I speak for all of us when I say, we accept." And she shook Sunset's hand. She turned back to her crew, "alright gang, let's go find this treasure! It's time to be Awesome again!"

"YEAH!" cheered the rest of the crew.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and even Timber Spruce were skeptical over the idea, but when Sunset explained about the Equestrian counterparts helping the Sky Pirates, and that these ones could be like them, they agreed to at least give them a chance.

As they left for the Diamond Mines, they were unaware though that someone had been watching them.

"So, betrayal is in your name eh Captain? Well magic or no magic, nothing will save you from me."

 _To Be Continued..._


	14. MLP EQG Halloween - Don't Be Afraid

_We interupte the Equestria Girls four part special to bring you something...scary. Wah! Wah!_

Okay, that was corny and terrible, sorry about that, but yes here now is a Halloween special. I recently took on a job, so I might not be able to write up a Christmas special, so I hope you'll be okay with a Halloween special. This idea I've had since around April of this year, and I wrote it up in September and actually had it sitting on my laptop without being posted until we finally got to Halloween, which at the time of the posting of this story is today. Rest assured that Part 4 of the Lost Pirate Treasure special will come out soon, till then, I hope you'll enjoy the following tale and see if you can spot some references in here. As a final note, the events here take place before 'Sunset's Hearth's Warming'.

 _ **Equestria Girls Halloween Special**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Don't Be Afraid**_

Applejack and many of the other students of Canterlot High stared in complete shock as they saw Rainbow Dash dancing in between the rows of tables, and every now and then, she could be seen prancing.

"What's gotten into that girl today?" Applejack asked the other girls at the table. "It's almost as if she's eaten some jumping beans."

"Nope, that's not it," said Pinkie Pie. "And for the record, jumping beans don't make you jump. They're just regular beans, which is a total bummer in the fall."

"Don't you mean in the summer Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"Nope, because it's fall right now," she answered.

Applejack rolled her eyes and at that moment, Rainbow Dash came up to their table with a big smile on her face that could rival that of Pinkie Pie. Before anyone could ask why she was so cheerful, she answered with a statement.

"I'm super excited, tomorrow's my favourite time of the year. Tomorrow's Halloween girls!"

"Oh that's right," gasped Rarity, "I had been so busy working for Ms Hem-line and the store I work at, that I almost forgot."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "you can't forget the most important day of the year. Free Candy, getting to wear cool costumes, play pranks and of course, get scared by all the monsters, ghosts, witches and zombies. This is going to be great."

In her seat, Fluttershy was shaking, for unlike Rainbow, she didn't like this time of the year.

"I'm going to be dressing up as a famous soccer player."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "of course you are. Anyone would think you have a love obsession with the sport." This statement got a quick glare out of Rainbow Dash. "Well for me, I've decided to dress up as the daughter of a trucker."

"Why a daughter of a trucker?" Sunset asked curiously.

"I kind of like the idea, which is similar, yet different from what I look like these days."

"Well I can't wait to see your outfits Darlings," said Rarity. "I'll be dressing up as a princess."

"Big shock," Rainbow muttered sarcastically. Like the others, she knew Rarity loved stories and movies about princesses, so it would be no surprise that she would dress up like one.

"I was thinking of a clown!" cheered Pinkie.

The girls looked to her with concerned looks, but it was Twilight who spoke up, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Pinkie Pie. Clowns aren't in a great light right now, especially with remakes of classic horror movies coming out."

"Oh yeah, good point," sighed Pinkie. "I want to make people laugh, not make them scream in terror."

"Well you could always try being like those carnival folks," suggested Sunset, "that's something that really makes people smile."

"Hey yeah, I could do that, thanks for the great idea Sunset."

"Anytime," smiled the red and yellow haired girl.

All eyes next turned to Twilight Sparkle, wondering just what she would be dressing up as. She adjusted her glasses before speaking, "well I've been thinking of dressing up as one of the best video game heroes ever. I've actually been working on the suit and everything, including...well, you'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh I can't wait for that," smiled Rainbow, and quickly looked over to Sunset, "and you?"

"I'm going as a pirate, and not one of those pirates you'd see in kids shows, I mean like the ones in the movies. Of course, I won't have the weapons, due to school rules, but pretty much have everything else. Plus," she admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, "I kind of got the idea from my little sister when I was visiting her and my family."

"You mean you guys have Halloween in Equestria?"

"Not really Dash, but we have something similar. It's called Nightmare Night, where ponies say that Nightmare Moon goes on the hunt for ponies to gubble up, unless that is if they wear a disguise and offer up candy. It's just a silly story ponies came up with, but hey it works for the night, and it's lots of fun. I just wish I could remember the darn pharse."

"You mean, you don't say trick or treat?"

"Nope, it was too long to really remember. Often my Dad would have to remind me of what to say." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head again, "and I don't remember it now." She reached into her backpack and pulled out her journal to ask the princess.

"So while we wait for the reply, why don't you tell us what you're going to be dressing up as," Rarity suggested to Fluttershy.

"I'm not dressing up for Halloween."

"You're not?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not," she answered.

"Why not Fluttershy?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I don't like Halloween," she answered and went back to being quiet.

"But you've dressed up for Halloween before," Applejack reminded her. "So what's changed your mind now?"

"You're right Applejack, I've dressed up for Halloween before, but between pranks by my brother, my parent's horror movie marathon and pranks by others, I can't stand it anymore. So this year, I'm just going to be spending my Halloween at the Animal shelter, and not dressing up as anything else."

Sunset lifted her head up from her journal, blushing in embarrassement, "some of those years might've been me. Sorry Fluttershy."

"It's alright Sunset, but it doesn't change my mind."

"Hey, you know we're not going to force you to join us, we respect your choices."

"I know that," Fluttershy nodded, "and thank you."

"No problem." Sunset looked down and saw that Princess Twilight had replied, "she says the pharse is 'Nightmare Night, what a Fright, give us something sweet to bite'."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "seriously, and young ones have to say that?"

"Yep," Sunset nodded. "Though I'm one of a few that couldn't get it right, everybody...uh everypony else could get it right." She groaned to herself, muttering about lingo troubles again.

The next day was Halloween. As expected, many of the students came in wearing different kinds of outfits. Only one or two had have some pieces of their costumes, namely custom weapons taken away. Rarity was the first to arrive, and just as she said the day before, she was dressed as a princess, though the skirting was a bit long and she tripped over it.

"Maybe I should've made that shorter," she groaned.

Applejack was just behind her, "here Sugarcube, I'll help you up." She extended a hand and helped Rarity to her feet. Once she was standing up, Rarity could indeed see that Applejack was dressed like a true daughter of a trucker, even to having a piece of hay in her mouth, much like her brother Big Mac often has.

Rainbow Dash came in next, though she looked more like she was going to practise.

"Nice costumes girls, they look cool."

"I was going for beautiful," pouted Rarity.

"Well it's certainly a Rarity style outfit," commented Applejack. Rarity smiled over the comment.

"HEY GIRLS!" cried Pinkie Pie as she seemed to pop out of nowhere. She was dressed like someone who worked at a carnival, "Are you all excited? Cause I'm excited for today!"

"Pinkie, you're always excited," said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe, but I'm super duper excited for today!"

She then gasped as she looked towards the front doorways. Everyone looked, and they too gasped to see a person walk in with a full armor suit and a helmet that covered up their face.

"Hello girls," said a voice that sounded like the video game hero they were dressed as, "what do you think of this outfit?"

"Twilight, is that you Darling?" Rarity asked with eyes wide open in shock.

There was a nod, then the person took off the helmet, revealing the familar face of Twilight Sparkle, "indeed it is girls. What do you think? It's taken me weeks to put together, but it's done and ready for today."

"How did you make your voice change?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A sound chip inside the helmet. So everytime I speak, it changes my voice to sound similar to this character."

"That is so cool, it's like bringing those four games to life with a real life version."

"You know there is a movie set in the same timeline as those games right?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a huge fan of the movie. Still, the costume is awesome." Rainbow Dash then noticed Fluttershy walking in, and much like she said the day before, she was not in a halloween costume. Just her regular outfit.

"So Fluttershy is dressed up as Fluttershy," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"She's _always_ Fluttershy," Rainbow said.

"I know, I'm just trying to help put a smile on her face. I hate seeing my friends all saddy waddy."

Fluttershy showed a kind smile, "thanks Pinkie, it was a good one."

Applejack then started looking around, "Say, has any girl seen Sunset Shimmer? We're all here, but she's not."

"I saw her," said Fluttershy, "she was just a few feet away from me."

Just as she finished saying that, in walked one more person in an outfit that made them look like the pirates in the most recent movies, "Arr, aye best not mess with my mates, or ye have to face Captain Sunset Shimmer." There came a chuckle, "oh seriously, I could do better than that."

The other girls laughed.

"Your outfit is quite amazing Sunset," commented Twilight, "where in the world did you get it?"

"I got many of the pieces from various movies done in the past," she answered. "And much to my surprise, they fit like a set of gloves. And as you can see," she did a little spin to reveal the rest of the outfit, "everything is here, minus the weapons, not that I have any. Seems they go for prices higher than anything I can afford right now."

"Well either way, we all look great today," smiled Rarity. "Even those that are here as their normal selves," she said this as she looked to Fluttershy. Fluttershy continued to show a small smile, but she still felt a little bad for not joining her friends this year.

At lunchtime, the girls were once again sitting at their table and enjoying their lunches. As they ate, they overheard Trixie from another table, "I heard many of the students are going to go into that old building tonight and see if they can find a ghost. The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to go there too, and prove she's the bravest one of them all, even more so than those Rainbooms."

"She's got an ego the size of Kansas," grumbled Rarity.

"According to Princess Twilight, the pony version is much the same," said Sunset, "though she hasn't seen her since that whole mess with the Alicorn Amulet."

"Ego or no Ego, Trixie is _not_ braver than us, I say _we_ go into that building and prove how brave we are."

"Ain't no way you're going to get myself, or any of us in that building," Applejack said firmly.

"What building? What are they talking about?" Twilight asked.

"I think I know which one they're talking about," said Sunset. "A few decades ago, a famous computer company came to Canterlot City and set up a business of building computers and helping with programs. It had well over 500 people working there, and was a well respected company. In the late 90s though, the company was finding that it's time in the city was running out as no one wanted to buy from them. They started laying off employees until about ten or so years ago, the company shut down their operations and left the building abandoned. Some say though that one employee couldn't stand not being in there, so went in after the closure and never came out again. It's resulted in many people going in to see if they can find this ghost, either that or vandalise the place."

"Yeah, and with each visit, there have been reports of people seeing something that scared the heck out of them," added Applejack.

Fluttershy started shaking, "we're not really going to go in there, are we?"

"We should, and prove Trixie wrong," boasted Rainbow Dash, which got a glare from Trixie's table.

Sunset and many of the other girls shook their heads furiously. Rainbow sighed, "fine then, _I'll_ prove Trixie wrong alone."

"You wouldn't dare!" snapped Rarity.

"Oh but I will, you'll see."

As the day wound down, the girls went their own ways. Pinkie and Applejack went off to Sweet Apple Acres to give out treats to the Trick-or-treaters. Sunset, Twilight and Rarity had decided to go with Fluttershy to the shelter, leaving Rainbow Dash all alone.

" _They're all silly,"_ she thought to herself. " _There's no reason to be scared. Heck, I could stay in there till Midnight and not get scared out of my wits."_

When she arrived at the five story abandoned building, she found that the front door was open, which meant Trixie and her pals were already in there. Rainbow took in a deep breath and walked into the building. It was dusty, but it didn't smell, meaning someone had gone in there recently to clean up the worst messes in there.

"Okay Trixie, where are you hiding you silly girl?" Rainbow smirked.

Trixie was three levels above Rainbow Dash, but she wasn't alone as she had her band-mates, and in spite of what she said before, there were no other students in there. Her band-mates weren't sure at this moment if they should be in there or not. They also weren't sure if Trixie was being brave or stupid.

"Come on out Ghost! Where are you?! Show yourself to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

From downstairs, Rainbow Dash heard Trixie's shout. She smirked as she walked up the stairwell to reach their level.

" _Most likely she's going to get scared of a spider, I just hope I get to see it with my own eyes,"_ she thought to herself.

Finally she reached the third level of the building. As she walked through the empty and dusty hallways, she suddenly heard a loud scream coming from down the hallway. She moved out of the way as Trixie, along with her band-mates ran past with scared looks on their faces. Rainbow Dash laughed, "that is priceless, I wish I had my phone out, I could've captured that look."

Rainbow Dash walked onwards and sure enough, saw a big spider walking along a window sill.

"You're the little guy that scared Trixie? I like you," she smirked.

Instead of leaving, feeling that she had proven she was the bravest, she continued on, going up till she was at the top level. The roof itself was in bad shape with plenty of holes in the roof, and with rotting tables on that floor. The tables looked home-made, which made Rainbow think that maybe it was lucky Applejack wasn't in there, since she loves home-made stuff. Still, she continued to explore until she finally grew bored and decided enough was enough. Besides, she wanted to go to Applejack's and scare some kids.

As she reached the third floor once more, she suddenly heard a loud thumping sound.

"Is someone there?" Rainbow called out.

But there was no voice calling back to her. Rainbow chuckled nervously and began to walk again, until she heard another thumping sound. "Applejack? Pinkie? Trixie, are you trying to scare me? Cause it won't work!" There suddenly came the loudest thumping sound, which made Rainbow jump. She turned and tried running away, but as she reached the stairs, she slipped and fell down to the second floor. Upon landing on the second level, she let out the loudest scream of her life, "ow! My Leg!"

Rainbow Dash tried to get up, but there was a sharp pain and fell back down. She wasn't going anywhere, not on her own. She went to grab her phone, but found it had been smashed upon reaching the second level.

"Oh no, I got no way of calling for help, and I can't move. HELP!" she screamed, but no one heard her.

By late that evening, all the kids who had been trick-or-treating had gone home. Applejack and Pinkie Pie had decided to call it a night after their evening, while Twilight and Rarity, after helping at the shelter for a few hours, went home to enjoy Halloween with their families. Sunset was the only one to stick with Fluttershy at the shelter.

"You have to give it to Twilight, she sure knows what she's doing when it comes to making costumes based on video game characters."

"It was an interesting costume," agreed Fluttershy. "Then again, all of you have interesting costumes."

"Yeah, though mine scared your animals at first."

"They got used to it after a while, and look at them, they're all over you."

It was true, the little puppies and kittens were climbing all over Sunset Shimmer. It actually made her think that one day, she should get a pet of her own. Still, they had to put the animals back in their little beds for the night as no one else would be coming in for the night. As they began to tuck the animals in for the night, Fluttershy got a text message from someone.

"It's Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's mother, she's asking if we've seen her lately."

"Well I haven't seen her since we left the school."

"You don't think she would be in that scary abandoned building, do you?"

Sunset sighed, "I might not have been friends with Rainbow Dash as long as you and the others have, but even I know when she gets an idea in her head, she'll often go through with it."

"But surely, she would've gone home, I mean, not meaning to be rude, but Trixie's not that brave, she would've run out at the first sight of a spider."

"You might be onto something there Fluttershy, so either she's staying in there to prove a point, or something else has happened."

Fluttershy gasped, "you don't think she's hurt do you?"

"I think she is. Let's finish here, then we'll go in there and get her."

Fluttershy started to shake in fear, "g...g...go in there?"

"For Rainbow Dash."

Despite her own fears, Fluttershy knew she couldn't just leave a friend behind in an abandoned building. So she gave a firece nod, and with Sunset's help, finished her work at the shelter, and after making sure they locked the doors behind them, they set off to the old building.

Standing outside the building, Fluttershy shook like a leaf. Sunset however boldly walked up to the front doorway and walked in. Fluttershy followed her inside.

"Sunset, how come you're not scared? There are stories about ghosts in here, and who knows what could be hiding."

Sunset turned to her pink haired friend, "it's not to say I'm not scared, cause truth be told I am a little bit scared of this place. But I'm reminding myself that we're here for our friend, so that helps to silence the scared part of myself and focus. Besides, if there is a ghost here, I don't think they'll want to hurt us."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, cause I don't believe every ghost is here for revenage. It's like humans, or even ponies, there are some that are bad, but there are some that could be good, and going on the stories I've heard of this place and the people that worked here, I think if there is a ghost, it's more of a friendly one."

Hearing these words from Sunset really helped to calm Fluttershy down. Suddenly, they heard a banging noise from above them.

"Could that be Rainbow Dash?"

"Maybe, let's go Fluttershy."

The pink haired girl nodded and followed her pirate costumed friend along the first level and towards a stairwell. They walked up it and soon they found their rainbow haired friend.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys!" Rainbow cried in panic, "this place is haunted!"

Fluttershy walked over towards Rainbow and noticed her leg was spranged, "it's no wonder you're still in here, you're injuried. Why didn't you call for help?"

"I wanted to, but my phone broke when I fell down the stairs, and I've been here the whole time!"

Sunset picked up Rainbow's phone, then together with Fluttershy, the two girls helped her out of the building. To say Rainbow was glad to be out of there would be an understatment. They got into a taxi and took her to the hospital. She was sent home that night with a cast around her right leg, and gettting a scolding from her parents about going into an abandoned building. As a result, Rainbow Dash was grounded for two weeks for this stunt.

Sunset and Fluttershy were thanked for helping Rainbow.

"We wouldn't have known where she was had she not made those thumping sounds," said Sunset.

"That wasn't me!" cried Rainbow as she layed with her leg on top of a tower of pillows. "I told you, the place is haunted! There was a ghost in there, knocking things over!"

After that, many of the girls believed Rainbow was hearing old furniture being knocked over by winds that night as it came through broken windows. Fluttershy though thought differently, and one afternoon, on her way to the shelter, she stopped near the building and muttered 'thank you' to no one in particular.


End file.
